Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado
by Shiny-Arts
Summary: Una gran guerra esta por estallar y para evitarlo un grupo de ponis se unirán para buscar a la princesa perdida que salvara la vida de muchos. Sin embargo la "ayuda" de alguien desenmascarara la verdad.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos muy buenos días, tardes o noches dependiendo de cuando leas el fic._

 _Debo aclarar una cosa antes de comenzar:_

 _NO existe Equestria en este fic, por lo cual no aparecera ningún personaje de la serie ya que solo estoy narrando la historia de mi OC._

 _Y esto es un seguimiento del anterior fic "Orígenes: El Retorno del Mal" ya que algo extraño paso con la historia que se borro de la nada ._. Aun así intentare seguirla pero "Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado" se remonta muchísimos años después de "O: RM"_

 _Ahora si, comencemos._

 **╔══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╗**

 **Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **"Cacería"**

 **╚══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╝**

Todo comienza en el reino del sol, que es el segundo reino mas importante de todos. Esta ubicado en el Oeste donde justo antes de entrar al reino había un cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a Soleil".

En el centro hay un castillo de murallas blancas, con techos en forma de pico color negro, la fortaleza estaba rodeada primero por un baluarte y después un lago que era atravesado por un puente ancho lo suficiente como para que pudiera pasar un carruaje y llegar al otro lado. Fuera de ahí, su reino era conformado por cuatro pueblos con diferentes habitantes.

El primer pueblo es Solaire conformado por ponis de la alta clase, como duques, condes, empresarios, todo aquel que estaba en una economía elevada pero no tanto como el de la familia real. Después de este viene el segundo pueblo, Giorno, habitado por ponis de clase media, mayormente los que vivían en Giorno eran guardias y sirvientas pertenecientes al castillo. El tercer pueblo conocido como Claritas donde pertenecía aquellos de clase baja que al menos tenían un techo donde vivir, sus casitas eran pequeñas pero habitables, era escaso en dinero pero hacen lo posible por sobrevivir.

Y el ultimo de todos, era el pueblo Imperium que para ser el final no vivían nada mal, esta conformado por cazadores expertos viviendo felices con sus familias, este pueblo esta muy cerca al Infraforest que es un bosque lleno de bestias. Los cazadores entraban y salían con las cabezas de los monstruos llevándoselas como trofeo, mientras mas grande sea la bestia, mas respeto tendría el cazador frente a otros.

El Infraforest parece tener una apariencia hermosa por sus destacados y variados colores: rojo, naranja y amarillo. Pero, las apariencias engañan a cualquiera pues ya que su fauna, incluso la flora eran peligrosas.

Fuera del bosque se encontraban once cazadores armados, uno de ellos mas joven que el resto. Se trataba de un unicornio, de altura media, su crin color marrón, ojos verdes y pelaje gris oscuro, usaba un traje de cazador y portaba una escopeta al lado.

—¿Esta listo, Joven Strong?— preguntó un pegaso cazador de ojos grises de la segundad edad con una voz gruesa y seria mirándolo fijamente.

—Si, señor Brave Claw— responde el joven unicornio posicionándose con firmeza haciendo un saludo con su pata derecha.

—Muy bien, ya has sido entrenado por todos nosotros y creemos que llego el momento de que inicies tu primera cacería, sin embargo, iras acompañado— esas ultimas palabras del señor Brave desvanecieron el entusiasmos del joven Strong.

—¿Que? ¿Por qué?— cuestionó sintiendose ofendido mirándolo un poco enojado formando una pequeña mueca y frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya lo dije, es tu primera vez casando y no solo yo, sino todos creemos que necesitas un guía y por eso Sword ira contigo— al decir eso sus ojos grises se dirigen a un poni terrestre igual de mayor que él, que en vez de una escopeta tenia una espada.

—Ay no, él no— pensó para si mismo Strong sintiéndose incomodo con la presencia del poni.

—Tienes una hora para cazar tu objetivo, como es tu primers vez cazaras algo fácil, una cría de manticora estará bien— comentó Sword viendo que Brave también estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.

—¿Y si cazo algo mas grande?— pregunta de nuevo el joven unicornio.

—Puedes hacerlo pero lo mas seguro seria algo pequeño— respondió Brave Claw dándole una pequeña mochila a su compañero Sword— Aquí esta lo necesario por si uno de los dos es herido, vendas, alcohol, algodon y balas extra si se les acaba.

—Estaremos bien, yo protegeré al muchacho— aseguró Sword acercándose a su pupilo.

—Bien, que la casería comience, ¡ahora!— expresó en voz alta volteando un reloj de arena.

Los dos voltearon y galoparon hacia el Infraforest, el entusiasmo de ambos era mucho, pero, Strong no estaba tan seguro de ser acompañado se sentia lo suficientemente mayor como para que alguien estuviera supervisándolo.

—Ehm, señor Sword— llamo el joven la atención del mayor.

—¿Que sucede?— pregunta deteniendose y mirando al unicornio pacificamente seguida de una sonrisa.

—Creo que yo solo puedo con esta cacería, digo, no tengo diez años ya soy alguien mayor— opina él mirando su arma para no tener que sentirse mal por como trataba a su supervisor.

—Con gusto dejaría que cazaras tu solo, pero la decisión fue tomada por Brave Claw— recalcó haciendo recordar la orden que le dieron— además, podre ayudarte a cazar una bestia mas grande si deseas, así dejarias impactado al resto.

—Eso suena muy bien la verdad— dijo sintiendo que esa propuesta le convendría mucho.

Ambos iban con sigilo por todo el bosque, ya había pasado media hora y no encontraban nada, era algo extraño pues creyeron que a los pocos minutos de entrar una bestia vendría hacia ellos para devorarlos, el joven unicornio mira abajo y ve unas huellas de patas grandes que se dirigían hacia atrás de unos arboles.

—Novato, prepara tu arma— avisa en susurro el cazador al aprendiz seriamente agachándose un poco acercándose con él hacia los arbustos.

—Esta bien— responde igual quitando el seguro de su arma y asomándose para ver a que bestia se iban a enfrentar.

Ahí, descansando, había una madre manticora que acomodaba a sus tres crías para darles de lactar, no parecían una amenaza solo una pequeña familia disfrutando la tranquilidad.

—Es perfecto, podremos llevar...— las palabras del unicornio fueron interrumpidas por la pata de su maestro.

—Shh...novato, guarda silencio, un cazador debe permanecer siempre callado en el momento de cazar para no asustar o molestar al monstruo— informa en susurros apartando el casco de su hocico y volviendo a ver a la bestia.

Strong con su escopeta apunta a la manticora, estaba a segundos de disparar y cuando lo hace...la bala se detiene antes de que le hiciera daño a la manticora, los cazadores quedaron impresionados y la bala dio la vuelta regresando hacia Strong pero Sword con su espada desvía la la bala hacia otro lado.

—¿¡Que carajos paso!?— preguntó intrigado Strong dejando caer su escopeta.

La manticora al percatarse de lo sucedido agarra a sus crías y se va con ellas, ingenuamente Strong va tras la manticora dejando su escopeta atrás, Sword al verlo ir tras la bestia lo persigue igual para detenerlo. La manticora corre lo mas rápido que puede saltando troncos incluso tumbo un árbol de un cabezazo para poder detener a los cazadores que venían tras ella.

La bestia se detiene frente a un río con una corriente salvaje, voltea y pone a sus crias detrás de ella para protegerlas y fue ahí cuando llega Strong cansado de tanto correr.

—Ah, jeje, ¡ya no tienes donde ir bestia!— gritó el unicornio sonriendo, intenta dispararla con su escopeta pero fue ahí cuando su sonrisa se desvanece— oh no...

La manticora al verlo desarmado, levanta su pata haciendo aparecer sus garras, pero antes de que pudiera matarlo, de un gran salto Sword aparece contraatacando al monstruo. Las crías veían como su madre peleaba contra el cazador, y Strong vio la oportunidad para matar a las crías con una roca. Pero antes de que Strong pudiera hacer algo, él fue detenido por una extraña aura roja obligando a tirar la roca a la cabeza de Sword dejándolo aturtido, la manticora aprovecho eso para clavarle sus garras a Sword.

—¡AAAGH!— gritó adolorido y agonía el cazador.

—¡NO! ¡SWORD!— Strong intentaba moverse pero le era imposible, se sentía atrapado.

El unicornio se sentía impotente sólo podía ver como aquel cazador que siempre estuvo a su lado, que lo apoyaba en todo y lo ayudaba en las situaciones más difíciles, aquel que era como un padre, un amigo y un aliado, era asesinado por las garras de la bestia y no sólo eso sino también mordisqueado y arrojado al río donde su cadáver chocaba contra varias rocas cayendo por una catarata. Strong derramaba lágrimas de tristeza y rabia.

La mantícora se acercó a sus crías y se las llevó lejos recién ahí fue cuando strong fue liberado de la aura roja

Una risa maliciosa pero a la vez elegante y gracia se escuchó arriba de los árboles unicornio volvió a moverse y levantó la vista y vio como una unicornio bajo del árbol, su apariencia era extraña tenía crin negra como la noche portando como adorno una rosa roja, su pelaje era blanco como la nieve, y sus ojos de diferente color uno era rojo como la sangre y el otro amarillo y brillante como el sol, tenía la esclerótica negra y un vapor amarillo salia de este ojo.

—¡¿Quién eres?!— preguntó el unicornio intrigado por su apariencia pero a la vez enojado.

—Oh, el quién soy no importa ahora, lo que importa es que es tu turno de morir también— exclamó con una sonrisa alegre pero a la vez perturbadora al mostrar sus dientes filosos.

—Tu...tu ¡MALDITA INFELIZ! ¡Tu fuiste la que detuvo mi bala y la que me paralizo! ¿¡Verdad!?— gritó enojado Strong apretando los dientes, su respiración era tan fuerte que se escuchaba.

—Jeje, que unicornio mas listo, ¿sabes? Es curioso como son las cosas ahora, los cazadores han cazado a pobres criaturas del bosque, ahora...¿quien caza a quien? Jaja— se burla la unicornio de la situación por la que pasaba Strong.

Strong no estaba contento pero no tenia ninguna arma con la que pudiera atacar a la unicornio, ella se hace a un lado mostrando el camino que dirigía hacia la salida del bosque.

—Anda, vete, y advierte a los cazadores que si vuelven a pisar MI bosque, acabaran como tu amiguito, serán la comida de las bestias— siguió burlándose riendo muy fuerte mirándolo con sus ojos coquetos.

Su risa molestaba jodidamente a Strong, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer pero, no quería que otro cazador pasara por lo mismo y sin mirarla corre por ese camino.

—Como adoro jugar con los ponis— se dijo así misma y empieza a trotar persiguiendo al cazador, de un salto llega hacia arriba de un árbol y salta sobre ellos.

Strong recorre el mismo camino donde paso él para perseguir a la manticora, cuando pasa por unos arbustos se detiene y mira su escopeta que había dejado atrás, con su magia la agarra y revisa si tenia balas, en desgracia no, y la mochila donde habian mas balas fue arrojado al río con Sword. Cuando sigue su camino nota como empezaba a oscurcerse lo cual era extraño al ver que el sol seguía ahí. Escucha un rugido y se detiene, de lo mas profundo de la oscuridad del bosque aparecío una quimera, ya no tenia con que defenderse y retrocede del miedo.

—No...¡Yo quiero seguir viviendo!— exclamó el unicornio y dio vuelta para galopar y detrás de él era perseguido por la quimera.

Le era difícil correr por donde iba pues la oscuridad se apoderaba del bosque y no paraba de chocar contra los árboles siendo lastimado, la unicornio que vigilaba sus movientos se pone frente a él con un machete largo intimidando a Strong que miro atrás y la quimera seguía ahí, ya no tenia salida.

—¡Dijiste que me podía ir!— le reclama Strong temblando del miedo mirando el machete, se ponía pálido ante la situación.

—Si, pero, ¿Y donde estaría la diversión? Si te dejo ir existe la probabilidad de que los cazadores no vuelvan y no podría divertirme con ellos como lo hice contigo y tu amigo, en cambio, ellos vendrán a buscarte y las bestias tendrían algo que comer, hasta yo— dice relamiéndose los labios y acercándose más al cazador.

—No ¡No dejare que le hagas daño!— Strong con todas sus fuerzas con su escopeta le golpea el rostro a la bruja estando a punto de salir corriendo pero con magia ella lo detiene y estruja su cuello.

—Agh, golpeaste a una dama pensé matarte de forma rápida y sin dolor pero esta vez, no tendré piedad— apenas dijo eso la quimera poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo y vuelve la luz.

Aunque eso pareciera buena señal, no lo era, la bruja tira contra un árbol al joven unicornio y viéndolo en esa posición hizo que ella volviera a sonreír. Strong solo sintió como el filo del machete atravesaba su pecho y cortando difícilmente recorría hasta llegar a su estomago, el unicornio seguía con vida pero los gritos de dolor eran audibles y muy molestos.

—¡Ya callate!— exige ella y como si tuviera un ataque de ira le corta el cuello y atraviesa uno de sus pulmones ahogando sus gritos en sangre que se expandía por la tierra manchando sus cascos.

Esos fueron los últimos momentos de vida de Strong, miro a los cielos con lágrimas en sus ojos y dando un ultimo suspiro los cierra.

—¡Klage!— grito molesta ella girando la cabeza mirando hacia los arbustos más cercanos.

Los arbustos se mueven un poco y de ahí sale una pony terrestre de pelaje lila y marcas de color morado, su crin era de un degradado morado hacia rosa y tenía una cola extraña, se trataba de la cabeza de un conejo la cual movió su nariz para quitar una hojita que tenía.

—¿S-Si Odenia?— pregunta de manera tímida la poni mirando a la asesina del cazador.

—Eres una maldita idiota, te dije que afilaras mi machete y no lo esta me fue difícil cortar casi a la mitad a este desgraciado ¿¡que ni para afilar una estúpida arma puedes servir?!— exclamó furiosa agarrando de la oreja a Klage gritándole muy fuerte por su oido, sentía ganas de golpearla pero la suelta tirándola a la tierra.

—Perdón ¡soy una terrible asistente! — se insultó así misma Klage llorando un poco, su cola también se puso triste pero intento darle ánimos— prometo afilarla mejor.

—Eso espero ¿trajiste mis herramientas?— pregunta algo mas calmada Odenia mirándola de reojo seriamente.

—¡Si!— dijo volviendo al arbusto sacando de ahí estacas y un maso, con una inocente sonrisa se los da.

—Al fin haces algo bien— dice desinteresada y levitando el cuerpo del cazador con las estacas y el martillo lo empieza a clavar en el árbol.

Klage solo prestaba atención, hasta que por fin termina Odenia y la sangre paro de salir del cuerpo del unicornio, estaba vacío.

Fuera del bosque el reloj deja caer su última arenilla dada terminada la hora, pero, nadie veía salir a sus compañeros. Preocupados de que algo malo les haya pasado se organizan para entrar al bosque tomando el mismo camino que Sword y Strong usaron. Para que fuera más rápida la búsqueda siguieron sus huellas pero para tomar mas terreno se separan.

—Estos muchachos ¿donde estarán?— se preguntaba Brave siguiendo su camino de frente hasta llegar a un lugar desierto de arboles.

El grito de terror del líder de los cazador llamó la atención del resto que fueron a su ubicación para encontrarse con una escena asquerosa. Strong clavado en un árbol casi partido a la mitad y con sus huecas vacías a la vista. Brave solo podía ver angustiado al joven que yacía muerto.

—Quien...¿¡Quien hizo esta mierda!? ¿¡Donde esta Sword!?— pregunta istericamente viendo a Strong.

Pegado al cuerpo del joven había una nota, Brave con un poco la tomo y leyó lo que decía:

 ** _"Ai-arv sô nomi tandæ"_**

—¿Fuera de mi bosque?— se preguntó confundido, la nota estaba escrita con la sangre de Strong por lo que soltó la nota al sentir algo de asco.

—Esto no puede ser obra de una bestia— dice temeroso otro cazador.

—¡Ayudenme por favor!— grito alguien no tan lejos de su posición.

Los cazadores siguieron los gritos femeninos y vieron tirada y un poco "lastimada" a Odenia, con ayuda de Brave pudo levantarse pero esta vez la unicornio traía un parche puesto cubriendo su ojo amarillo.

—¿Quien eres?— preguntó el mismo cazador tratando de equilibrar a la unicornio.

—Me llamo, Odenia— contesta débilmente mirándolo a los ojos, su belleza dejaba hipnotizada a casi todos los cazadores.

—¿Que hacías en este bosque?— cuestionó él desconfiando un poco de ella.

—Me mandaron a recoger una bayas rojas y solo las pude encontrar en esta parte del bosque, me cruce con dos cazadores pero una terrible bestia apareció y nos ataco a los tres, yo corrí cuanto pude pero tropece y quede inconsciente recién acabó de despertar— le responde mintiendo, pero su tono de voz parecía tan sincero que logró engañar a los cazadores.

—Bien, te ayudaremos a salír de aquí— dijo con seguridad Brave.

—Oh muchas gracias— Odenia abraza a cada uno de los cazadores incluyendo a Brave dejándolos apenados— Aunque no creo que sea necesario.

—¿Por que lo dices lindura?— indagó en un tono coqueto otro cazador.

—Por que, no me gustaría salir con ponis tan despreciables como ustedes jeje— indico ella quitándose el parche mostrando su ojos.

Los cazadores no tardaron en apuntarla con sus armas quitando el seguro de estas y listos para disparar.

—Ah, un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho cazadores...¿contra mi? Oh no puede ser— Odenia lloro lágrimas de cocodrilo y se río de nuevo mirando a su alrededor— mis amigos no permitirán más de sus atrocidades.

Confundidos observaron como de los arboles surgían monstruos aterradores, manticoras, quimeras, perros de tres cabezas, un toro de cuatro cuernos y rostro deformado y una serpiente grande.

—¡A COMER!— gritó a todo pulmón.

Las bestias se abalanzaron encima de los cazadores que no tuvieron oportunidad, Odenia solo prestó atención a lo que hacían escuchando los gritos de desesperación, terror y dolor de ellos hasta que las bestias se alejaron, la unicornio se acerco para ver los cuerpos destrozados y masacrados.

—¡Esto solo es el comienzo mis bestias!— exclamó como triunfadora— todos comenzaran a respetarlas y ningún otro cazador entrara a nuestro bosque.

Ante esas palabras los monstruos dejaron escapar un rugido que se pudo escuchar hasta el pueblo Imperium. Algunas yeguas, esposas de los cazadores lo escucharon y sacando la cabeza por la ventana vieron el bosque con intriga pero, seguras de que sus esposos estaban bien y que traerían nuevos trofeos.

Pero así pasaron los días de soledad, los potros siempre abrían la puerta con la esperazan de que sus padres estuvieran ahí afuera con un regalo pero eso era lo de menos, querían un abrazo de su héroe, y las esposa un beso lleno de amor. En una casa un poco mas grande que el resto habia una yegua de ojos lila sentada en el sofá viendo un álbum de fotos donde aparecía ella y el líder Brave Claw a su lado.

—¿Que pasa mami Layla?— pregunta un pequeño potro preocupado por su madre.

—Oh, nada mi niño solo veía unas fotos— respondió triste secandose una lágrima y cerrando el álbum.

—¿Cuando volverá papá?— siguió preguntando el niño en su tono inocente y curioso— ya pasaron tres días.

—Lo se, por eso te quedaras con tu tía Mariana mi niño, tendré que salir del pueblo y volveré en unos días— le dijo cambiando su tristeza a una expresión seria pero conservando su voz calmada.

—Esta bien mami— el pequeño asintió con la cabeza y se subió al sofa acurrucandose al lado de su madre.

—Espero que estés bien...Brave— Dijo en un tono bajo y cerro los ojos para descansar un rato.

* * *

 _Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo._

 _Se que es repentino porque el anterior fic no a sido "terminado" pero es que esta nueva historia es la continuación de la anterior y en este se podrán quitar las dudas de lo que sucedió. Por cierto, si quieren ver como los personajes son exactamente en mi perfil dejare el link de mi pagina de facebook que los guiara a los dibujos que hice de los personajes. Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Chapter 2

**╔══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╗**

 **Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **"La Protectora del Bosque"**

 **╚══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╝**

Era una mañana nueva en el pueblo Imperium. En la estación del tren un grupo de yeguas estaban despidiéndose de Layla que por último le daba un beso en la frente a su hijo. Ella se acerca a una poni terrestre de crin marrón y ojos celestes y la mira preocupada.

—Por favor Mariana, cuida a Strik, es muy travieso pero si le das uno que otro dulce se mantendrá tranquilo— comenta ella acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

—No te preocupes hermana, lo cuidare bien— aseguró ella en un tono calmado cargando a su sobrino.

—Nos veremos pronto— Rubí coge su maleta y sube al tren, se sienta en su lugar para abrir la ventana mientras que el tren se movía y ella se despedía con su casco de su hermana e hijo.

Rubí vuelto a tomar asiento y se queda dormida pero el recuerdo de su esposo desaparecido la hacia derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, unas dos horas de viaje después el boletero la mueve para despertarla.

—¿E-Eh? ¿¡Brave!?— dijo exaltada la poni despertando.

—Lo siento señora, ya estamos en el pueblo Claritas y vamos a bajar— dijo el pony alejandose de ella.

—Oh...solo fue un sueño— dice ella desilusionada agarrando su maleta y bajando del tren.

Rubí decide ir directo al castillo, los guardias no la detienen porque claramente conocían al esposo de la poni que era un cazador respetado, sin embargo los guardias que cuidaban las puertas del salón real la detienen.

—Lo siento señora, no puede pasar sin tener una cita con los reyes— le dijo uno de los guardias con firmeza y sin mirarla.

—Soy esposa del cazador Brave, por favor necesito hablar con los reyes es urgente todos los que habitan el pueblo Imperium están preocupados— le contesta intentando hacer contacto visual.

Los guardias se miran entre si y uno de ellos decide entrar al salón, sentados en sus tronos se encontraba un unicornio de crin gris, ojos celestes y pelaje azul grisáceo, portaba una corona de rey y unos cascos de oro y a su lado se encontraba una bellísima pegaso de crin rubia, pelaje rosa y unos encantadores ojos verdes, tenia puesta su tiara y zapatillas de oro.

—Sus altezas— dijo el guardia incandose ante ellos — una campesina del pueblo Imperium desea verlos, dice que es de suma urgencia.

—Ugh, plebeyos que asco— dijo la reina disgustada mirando a su marido.

—Hagala pasar, si es de tanta importancia como dice debemos atenderla— ordena el rey.

El guardia abre las puertas dejando pasar a Rubí, el rey no tarda en reconocerla y sonríe levemente, mientras que la reacción de la reina fue todo lo contrario.

—Rey Leonor, Reina Agatha— se inclina Rubí ante sus superiores pero Leonor se acerca a ella ayudándola a levantarla.

—No hace falta la cortesía, no podría permitir que la esposa de mi mejor amigo que se inclinara ante mi— habló en un tono calmado y sereno recibiendo la sonrisa de Rubí— ¿Que a sucedido? ¿Por qué tanto nervios?

—Sus altezas, hace días, mi esposo y su grupo de amigos fueron al bosque para que uno de los nuevos integrantes de los cazadores hiciera su primera cacería, sin embargo no han regresado hasta hoy, tenemos miedo de que...— las palabras angustiadas de Rubí fueron interrumpidas por la voz de la reina.

—De seguro ya están muertos, retirese y acepte que es viuda junto con las demás campesinas— exclamó en un tono seco y frío la reina Agatha que recibió una mirada molesta del rey— ¿Que?

—Agh, descuida Rubí, hoy mismo enviare a quince de mis mejores guardias para la búsqueda de Brave y los demás, no se preocupe, pero mientras podría quedarse a dormír aquí para tenerla al tanto de lo que mis guardias digan cuando regresen— ofreció el rey siendo cortés.

—Oh...n-no podría— Rubí lo estaba pensando bien, planeaba quedarse en un hotel del pueblo Claritas sin embargo la insistencia del rey hizo que al final ella accediera — esta bien rey Leonor, me quedare, enserio muchas gracias por lo que hace por mi familia y las demas yeguas, no se como pagárselo.

—Regresando a tu mugroso pueblo aldeana asquerosa— susurró la reina.

—¿Eh?— el rey y Rubí la miraron sin entender lo que dijo ella.

—Digo, que no tienes nada que pagar, mi esposo Leonor es muy cortes de su parte al hacer tal gesto— contesta con una sonrisa falsa y acercandose a su marido para darle un beso.

—Jeje, muy bien, sirvienta— llamó el rey a la sirvienta que estaba mas cerca— por favor, lleve a Rubí a la habitación de invitados haganla sentir cómoda.

—Si su majestad, por aquí señorita Rubí— la sirvienta y Rubí se van dejando a los reyes solos.

El rey Leonor se acercó al balcón con su esposa observando desde ahí a unos guardias que entrenaban juntos.

—¡Soldados!— gritó el rey llamando su atención.

—Si su majestad— dijeron al unísono los guardias posicionándose firmes.

—Alistense, hoy mismo se irán al pueblo Imperium para entrar al Infraforest en busca de los cazadores ¿Alguna duda?— preguntó el rey mirando serio a sus guardias.

—No su majestad— volvieron a decirlo al unísono esa respuesta hizo que el rey se retirara junto con su esposa.

Al instante, los guardias se miraron entre si, preocupados por la zona donde tenían que ir a buscar.

En una parte del bosque, después de cruzar el río había una cabaña un poco descuidada pero resistente para vivir ahí. Dentro de esta, estaba Odenia tirando leña a la chimenea y acomodando los trozos de madera, su mirada estaba perdida en las llamas del fuego y sus ojos parecían estar sin brillo de vida hasta que un fuerte ruido hizo que volviera a la realidad. Volteo a la dirección de las escaleras y vio a Klage tirada en el suelo, ante eso ella solo bufo por la torpeza de su asistente.

—Jajaja, levantate, por el dios Keravnó hasta para bajar por las escaleras eres una inútil— comentó sin darle importancia al estado de Klage.

—Ugh...— con sus pocas fuerzas se logra levantar aferrandoze al barandal de las escaleras — perdón, quería levantarme temprano para afilar sus armas, señorita Odenia.

—¿Y que esperas? Las armas están en el sótano, cuidado donde pisas no te vayas a caer...DE NUEVO— dijo ella frustrada por el accidente de los cazadores hace unos días.

Klage se acerca al repostero, abre uno de los cajones y su cola de conejo entre tantos papeles saca una llave antiguo, va hacia una puerta con candado y con la llave deja desbloquea la seguridad. Ella tranquila abre la puerta y el olor que emanaba dentro de ese lugar era fétido y repugnante llegando hasta las narices de Odenia.

—¡Agh! ¡Que horrible olor! Klage de paso limpia el sótano olvide hacerlo yo la semana pasada— ordenó en un tono autoritario a lo que Klage solo asintió con la cabeza.

Contenta y sonriente baja las escaleras aferrandose al barandal para no volver a caer, sin embargo al sentirse segura de que no va a caer suelta el barandal y justo resbala con un liquido cayendo por todos los escalones hasta llegar al piso.

—Auch, creo que me rompí una costilla— se quejó moribunda recostandose contra la pared.

Su colita se levanta y con su pequeña boquita logra bajar una pita que activa la luz dentro del sótano. Ahí habían tablas con cuerpos de ponis abiertos por su estomago y otros tenían abierta la cabeza, otros crucificados y pudriéndose habían algunas ratas devorando la piel descompuesta de los cadáveres. Klage no le tomo importancia a eso y vio las armas colgadas en la pared agarro cada una de ellas y quito una sabana blanca dejando ver el afilador poniendo en marcha su trabajo.

Después de unas dos horas estando afilando las cuchillas, espadas y otras armas las vuelve a colgar en su sitio y cubre el afilador con la sabana. Pero ahí no acabó todo pues tendría que deshacerse de las ratas y cuerpos aunque eso lo dejo para después.

—¿Ya terminaste de afilar mis armas?— pregunta Odenia tomando una taza de té.

—S-Si Odenia, todas están afiladas y no solo eso, pulidas igual— respondió en su tono tierno y agraciado.

—Espero que estén bien afiladas, por que si no tu seras la siguiente en ser crucificada— amenazó mirándola a los ojos con ira provocando que Klage retrocediera y cayera de espaldas.

—¡No! Están bien afiladas lo...— ella deja de hablar al ver como Odenia miraba a la nada — ¿Sucede algo?

—Dame un momento— dijo levantando la vista, la pupila de su ojo amarillo disminuyo hasta desaparecer — jeje, Klage, dame mis cuchillas y espada tenemos visitas.

Un grupo de quince guardias habían entrado al bosque, uno de ellos acelera el paso dejando su grupo atrás sin importar cuanto le gritaran sus otros compañeros que no se alejara de ellos.

—Piensen chicos, si vamos a encontrar rápido a los cazadores hay que separarnos para cubrir mas terreno— dijo confiado de su suerte señalando todo el bosque.

—Si, pero si queremos salir VIVOS de aquí tenemos que permanecer juntos como un equipo, este bosque debería ser destruido es muy peligroso no me sorprenderia encontrar a los cazadores hechos pedazos— contesta un guardia recibiendo mala mirada de sus compañeros.

—No digas eso White, somos fuertes creo que Kay tiene razón, pero separemonos en pequeños grupos para cubrir mas terreno— ordena un guardia de armadura dorada colocandose frente a todos y formando equipos de dos.

Como si fuera broma del destino White y Kay acabaron siendo equipo, cada grupo tomo una diferente dirección y ellos fueron hacia el mismo camino que tomaron los cazadores para buscar a Strong y a Sword, mientras mas se acercaban hacia esa zona un aroma repulsivo podían oler los dos guardias.

—Que asco ¿acaso las bestias por aquí hacen sus mierdas?— se preguntó White cubriendo su nariz con un pañuelo.

—Creo que si, huele horrible ¿acaso alguien se murió aquí?— Kay camina mirando al frenre hasta tropezar con algo— auch.

—Eso te pasa por despistado— dice en un tono burlón White.

Kay parpadea tres veces seguidas y se acerca con lo que tropezó y lo toma entre sus cascos cuando lo acerca hacia la luz ambos guardias retroceden dejando caer la cabeza de uno de los cazadores que conservaba su casco.

—¿¡Que demonios!?— dijeron los dos a la vez mirando la cabeza.

—¡Maldición!— White mira hacia atrás y como esa parte estaba un poco oscura por lo frondoso del bosque con su cuerno ilumina la zona.

Estaban exparcidos huesos, sangre seca y ropa desgarrada de los cazadores. Pero apenas se dio cuenta de eso una cuchilla roso su mejilla aunque su compañero Kay no tuvo la misma suerte pues fue a él quien le cayo el arma en el cuello cortando su yugular y matándolo al instante. White no lo pensó dos veces y corrió lejos de ahí dejando el cuerpo de su amigo atrás. Mientras mas galopaba hacia la salida del bosque encontraba los cuerpos de sus otros compañeros desmembrados hasta encontrar sólo tres guardias vivos.

—¡Miren es White!— dijo uno de ellos apuntando al unicornio mientras se acercaba.

—Chicos...¿¡Donde esta el capitán Wirror!?— pregunta alterado White con sus pupilas pequeñas y sudando frío.

—Él...esta muerto, escucho un ruido y cuando fue a ver una bestia apareció de ma nada y con sus garras lo hizo picadillo— le contestó con miedo y retrocediendo.

—¿¡Que!?— White agarra del cuello al guardia y lo estrella contra un árbol— Estaban ahí trio de imbeciles y ¿¡No pudieron salvar al capitán!?

—¡Dejalo White! Lo intentamos salvar pero ahí fue cuando una unicornio apareció de la nada y nos detuvo— le exclamó una guardia contando lo sucedido en el momento que fue asesinado su capitán.

—¿Una unicornio? ¿¡Enserio son tan inútiles!? Black, Me estas tratando de decir que una unicornio ¿¡PUDO CONTRA TRES GUARDIAS ARMADOS!?— White soltó al guardia y por la rabia y nervios quería desquitarse con su otro compañero hasta que una cuchilla atraviesa el casco de White clavándolo en el árbol, este solo grito de dolor mientras que los demás voltearon hacia la dirección de donde salio el arma.

—Vaya vaya ¿Que tenemos aquí? Un cuarteto de mequetrefes al parecer— dice Odenia saliendo de entre las sombras estaba manchada de sangre y arrastraba su espada.

—Tu maldita zorra ¡Mataste a mis compañeros esto no se quedara así!— le grito White quitando la cuchilla de su casco y volviéndola a lanzar hacia ella.

Con astusia, Odenia usando su espada desvía la cuchilla hacia el guardia que estaba que estaba al lado derecho de White justo en su ojo, el pobre guardia no hacia mas que retorcerse de dolor en la tierra. Sus otros compañeros van hacia él para ayudarlo sin embargo la unicornio en un movimiento ágil se acerca a uno de ellos y le corta la cabeza. La sangre del guardia mancha a Black y a White que quedaron atónitos ante tal escena.

—¿Quien eres?— preguntó White incrédulo.

—Soy, la protectora del bosque—respondio Odenia que resultó ser la que mas había sido manchada de sangre.

Ella voltea hacia el otro guardia clavandole sus cuchillas. Los otros dos aprovecharon la situación para salir galopando de ahí y claro, al notar esto Odenia galopa tras ellos saltando encima de los arboles.

—White, corre, tienes que salir y advertirle a los reyes sobre esta cosa— le dijo sintiendose cansado de tanto galopar.

—¡No! Tenemos que salir los dos— insistió White dándole ánimos a su amigo.

Black mira hacia arriba y ve entre las hojas de los arboles como Odenia los seguía, hasta que ella sale de ahí para caer sobre White sin embargo Black le da un empujón cambiando de lugar.

—¡Corre White! Yo la detengo— gritó desde su posición desvainando su espada.

White lo mira quedandose quieto unos minutos pues su pata lastimada no ayudaba mucho. Black le da la espalda a Odenia y se levanta con sus dos patas delanteras para patear la cara de la unicornio que reacción rápido y solo pudo patear su mejilla haciéndola retroceder. Black se acerca veloz y golpea muy fuerte en el estomago a Odenia que escupe sangre pero ella tomo su casco y lo torció para después tumbarlo contra la tierra.

—Que poco caballero eres ¡Golpeaste a una dama!— se quejó muy molesta acercando su espada hacia él.

—¡CORRE YA!— fue lo último que grito Black a su compañero antes de que Odenia le clavara la espada en la garganta.

White reacciono recién y escapa, la unicornio estaba a punto de ir tras él sin embargo ya era tarde no podía salir de sus dominios por lo que furiosa se desquita con el cuerpo de Black maldiciendo su suerte.

—¿Odenia? ¿Los mataste a todos?— pregunta Klage saliendo detrás de un árbol.

—¡No maldita estúpida! escapo un patético guardia— se quejó con una expresión furiosa que hacia temblar del miedo a Klage.

—Tal vez, si es mas rápida pueda alcanzarlo— dice Klage intentando ser positiva para ayudar a Odenia.

La unicornio no reacciono bien pues la agarro del cuello ahorcándola fuerte dejandola sin aire.

—Usa tu maldito cerebro, no puedo salír del bosque, no puedo dejar a mis bestias solas y tampoco puedo volver a mostrar mi rostro— dicho esto tira contra el suelo a Klage con su cuello lastimado.

La poni tomaba aire para recuperarse mientras miraba con ojos llorosos a Odenia y se recostó en la tierra para llorar en silencio sintiendose inútil.

White llega cerca de las cabañas del pueblo Imperium, varios ponis lo quedaban mirando pero él muy cansado y traumado cae al suelo quedando inconsciente, un grupo de yeguas se le acercan y lo levantan llevándolo a un pequeño hospital que estaba cerca. Ahí White pudo ser atendido cómodamente.

Solo paso un día cuando él pudo despertar, tenía vendada la cabeza y al intentar apoyarse en su casco derecho sintió una caida leve. White revisa su casco y se da cuenta que se le fue amputado, aterrorizado grita alertando a las enfermeras que llegaron hacia él para calmarlo.

—¡Mi casco! ¡Mi casco!— era lo único que gritaba el guardia alterado por perder una de sus extremidades.

—¡Señor calmese por favor!— gritó una de las enfermeras mientras que con ayuda de sus otras compañeras lograron inyectarle un tranquilizante.

—Ugh...maldita...unicornio— fue lo que dijo antes de queda inconsciente de nuevo.

* * *

 _Esperó les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden comentar y ayudarme a seguir con esta historia._

 _Aceptó criticas constructivas para poder mejorar con la escritura._

 _Nos vemos Estrellas Talentosas hasta el próximo capítulo_


	3. Chapter 3

**╔══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╗**

 **Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **"La Venganza Fallida"**

 **╚══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╝**

De vuelta en el castillo de Soleil, habian pasado tres dias desde que los guardias partieron hacia el Infraforest. El rey también estaba preocupado por su amigo y también por sus guardias suponiendo que debían volver el mismo día o al día siguiente después de partir. Rubí, angustiada por no recibir alguna noticia solo lograba tener el consuelo abrazando su almohada pensando en su fiel esposo.

—Ah, Brave ¿donde estarás?— se preguntaba así misma ella muy melancólica levantandose y dirigiéndose al balcón.

La poni veía el bello paisaje desde su posición, los ponis de la alta sociedad estaban muy felices y despreocupados viviendo sus vidas sin ninguna preocupación dado a que no les faltaba nada. Los pajaritos entonaban su canción, ella extendió su casco y dejo que uno de los pajaritos se posara ahí.

—Jeje, que bonito eres— le susurró ella a la ave y acaricindo su pequeña cabeza para dejarlo ir volar.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse hace que ella voltee, una sirvienta con su tono melón claro de pelaje, de ojos carmesí oscuro, crin narajanja con mechones rojos y amarillos estaba ahí parada con una leve sonrisa y trayendo un bandeja.

—Señorita Rubí, el rey Leonor le manda el desayuno— informó la sirvienta con un tono dulce en su voz.

—Oh, gracias jovencita— agradeció ella agarrando la bandeja de comida dejándola en su mesa de noche.

La sirvienta asiente con la cabeza y se retira de la habitación, su sonrisa cambio a una mueca con el ceño fruncido. Al asegurarse de estar lejos del cuarto de Rubí y de que nadie la viera, rápidamente ella se mete a un cuarto de servicios y prende la luz. Viendo por un hueco espiaba a un poni terrestre de pelaje azul grisáceo claro, ojos turquesa y crin rubia que portaba una corona. Algo curioso de la apariencia del príncipe es que su pata izquierda era metálica.

—Mmm, creo que le pediré a mi padre que le quite a los campesinos una parte de sus terrenos para construir una fabrica de armamento— pensó en voz alta el joven principe.

—Grrr— gruño la poni molesta por el comentario del príncipe— el príncipe Bord es un gran imbécil ¿¡como se atreve!?

Enfadada, sale del cuarto. Al cruzar la esquina del pasillo se topa con el rey Leonor que la hizo caer, este de inmediato la ayuda a levantarse.

—Disculpa Terrie, estoy un poco distraído ¿ya le llevo el desayuno a la señorita Rubí?— preguntó con una sonrisa Leonor acomodándose la corona.

—Agh, este...si su majestad, lo a recibido y disfruta de el— contestó con un poco de disgusto que no notó el rey.

—Esta bien, pasare a verla en unos momentos— sin decir más, Leonor se retira y Terrie solo lo mira con desprecio desde lejos.

Ella saca de un bolsillo de su uniforme un dije de plata, al abrirlo se ve la foto de dos ponis abrazando una potrilla pequeña quien obviamente era Terrie. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y cayeron al suelo. Seca sus lágrimas y mira al frente frunciendo el ceño.

—Juro que los vengare— susurró entre dientes en un tono lleno de odio y rencor.

Mientras tanto devuelta con Rubí, ella levanta la tapa que cubría su desayuno, se relame los labios al ver el jugo de naranja, unos wafles cubiertos con miel y unas tostadas de mantequilla.

—Que delicioso se ve— dijo ella feliz escuchando el rugir de su estomago, admitía que tenia un poco de hambre asi que decidió comer.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse interrumpe su desayuno, al darse cuenta de quien entro detiene su desayuno y se levanta de la cama apresurada.

—Rey Leonor ¿Hay noticias de mi marido y sus amigos?— preguntó preocupada Rubí.

—No, aun no hay noticias...solo vine a preguntar como estabas ¿te sientes mejor?— preguntó el rey viendo el rostro afligido de la poni.

—La verdad es que no, lo extraño tanto, nuestro hijo preguntó mucho por él antes de que viniera aquí— responde mirando a otro lado, su mente se lleno con recuerdos de ella con su hijo y esposo pasándola de maravilla en los jardines de su pueblo.

El rey estaba a punto de hablar, pero unos golpes en la puerta hizo que voltearan hacia ahí, un guardia cualquiera entra cansado como si hubiera corrido todo el castillo buscando al rey.

—¿Que sucede Connor?— cuestiona el rey mirando a su súbdito con intriga.

—Ah, mi rey, el guardián White a regresado— contesta exhausto el guardia — sin embargo, vino solo, dice que necesita hablar con usted urgentemente.

El rey y Rubí cruzaron miradas que hacían ver preocupación, sin perder el tiempo ambos se dirigen al salón del trono un mal presentimiento recorrió en las mentes de ambos, la reina que vio desde el otro final del pasillo los siguió con sigilo. Cuando llegan al salón se llevan la sorpresa del estado en que se encontraba White un escalofrío recorrió el lomo de Rubí al ver que tenia amputado su casco y unas cuantas cicatrices en su cuerpo.

—Guardian White ¿Que le a ocurrido?— pregunta Leonor viéndolo impactado temiendo por su respuesta.

—Mi rey— con sus únicas fuerzas logra inclinarse un poco para después verlo directo a los ojos— tengo malas noticias, todos los cazadores han sido...masacrados y, lamentablemente los guardias sufrieron el mismo destino.

—¿¡QUE!?— gritó histérica Rubí retrocediendo, las esperanzas se esfumaron sin dejar rastro.

—¿Que...? ¿Asesinados?— la reina desde su ángulo miro atónita a White.

—Expliquese ¿Como?— preguntó nuevamente el rey queriendo una respuesta mas explicada de la tragedia que sucedió.

White fue directo al grano, explico paso por paso lo que sucedió en el bosque detallando con perfección a la autora de los crímenes. El miedo gobernaba en el salón, la manera en como explico las muertes de cada guardia y los ayasgos de la ropa de los cazadores provocaron pánico en Rubí que trataba aun de asimilar esto.

—¿Una unicornio? estas diciendo que ¿¡Una simple unicornio pudo acabar con diez cazadores armados y catorce soldados con quince años de experiencia en entrenamiento!?— se quejó intrigada la reina Agatha acercándose con rabia hacia ellos — se nota su poca capacidad para acabar con una bastarda.

—Su alteza, debe comprender, para ser una unicornio ella tiene una gran habilidad con su magia, además sin utilizarla pudo acabar con varios de los guardias apenas pude salir con vida, mi amigo Black incluso se sacrifico por salvarme y dejar que viniera hasta aquí para advertirles sobre ella— agregó el guardia intentando hacer razonar a la reina.

—¡Patetico!— expresó con molestia en su tono de voz.

—¡Silencio Agatha!— ordenó el rey a su esposa para acercarse a White.

—¿Como dijo que era la unicornio?— pregunta el rey al guardia.

—Sus ojos parecían muertos, el de la derecha era un rojo llegando al color sangre y el de la izquierda era color dorado, de este brotaba un vapor del mismo color del ojo. Tenia una crin negra como la noche, su pelaje era blanco, portaba una rosa roja en su cabeza y su sonrisa...por el dios Keravnó su sonrisa, era la mas perturbadora de todas al mostrar sus dientes filosos— de la forma como la describía el rey tomo nota de ella — además, al creer que no iba a si sobrevivir cometió el grave error de mencionarle su nombre.

—¿¡Como se llamaba esa maldita!?— interrogó Rubí alterada y molesta por la mala noticia.

—Su nombre era, Odenia Honest Ripper pero de titulo se puso "la protectora del bosque" es mas, hace mención de que es SU bosque— dicho esto todos los presentes pusieron un rostro de disgusto.

Rubí estaba prendida en las llamas de la ira, Agatha daba miedo con su semblante de odio y Leonor seguia intrigado por todo esto. Dado al estado en que estaba White el rey no tuvo mas opción retirarlo de su puesto ya que no podría hacer nada con solo tres cascos aun así por sus esfuerzos fue recompensado.

—No te preocupes Rubí, con la descripción de esta asesina le mandare a hacer un retrato y pondré precio a su cabeza, Brave sera vengado, él y el resto de los cazadores con los guardias— el rey abrazo a Rubí para calmar las lágrimas agrias de ella.

La reina Agatha un poco celosa se interpone entre los dos separándolos y poniéndose al lado de su marido.

—Creo que ya puede regresar a su pueblo, Rubí— dijo Agatha seriamente.

—S-si, debo decirles a las demás lo sucedido...— contesta débilmente Rubí sintiendo como su presión bajo de repente.

El rey noto aquello sin embargo, a pesar de estar débil su ira y deseos de venganza le dieron fuerzas. Se despidió de los reyes agradeciendo la hospitalidad y fue directo a la estación del tren.

—Amor ¿Que haremos ahora?— le preguntó Agatha a Leonor mirándolo preocupada.

—Si la amenaza es grande como dice White, entonces le tendré que pedir ayuda al Reino mas cercano...— esas palabras hicieron que su esposa se disgustara demasiado — no hay otra opción.

El rey dejo sola a su reina, fue cuando entonces su hijo el príncipe Bord salio de sus aposentos y se dirigió hacia él entusiasmado.

—Padre, debo pedirte un favor— pidió Bord interponiendo en el camino de Leonor.

—Lo siento hijo, ahora no que estoy muy ocupado— de un pequeño empujón aparto a su hijo para seguir su camino.

—¡Agh! siempre lo estas— dice desilusionado él mientras observa su pata de metal.

Leonor se encerró en su cuarto, saca una hoja y con un lápiz empieza a retratar a Odenia con la descripción que le dio el ex-guardian White, para ser un rey eso no le impedía desarrollar otro talento como el dibujo. No dejaba que nadie entrara ni su esposa. Él hizo tres dibujos en distintas poses de Odenia y solo dos de esos dibujos fueron puestos en un sobre para después ser mandados lejos de su reino quedandose con el primer dibujo.

—Esos ojos...— Leonor veía de manera asqueada el resultado de su dibujo, pudo ser perfecto pero la poni que dibujo era un monstruo.

Pasaron unas horas cuando Rubí llegó a su pueblo e informó a todas sobre la temida bestia que se escondía en el Infraforest. Todas lloraban desconsoladas, la única que se mantenía fuerte por la ira y el odio que albergaba en su corazón era Rubí que estaba decidida entrar al bosque y tomar justicia por su propio casco.

—¿¡Que haces!?— preguntó indignada Mariana.

—Ire al bosque— respondió en un tono secó mientras buscaba algo en un baúl sacando una eescopeta y reviso que estaba cargada.

—¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? No puedes ir, ¡te matara! Piensa en tu hijo, Rubí ya perdió a su padre no puede perder tampoco a su madre— le grito Mariana intentando detenerla.

Rubí se hizo los oídos sordos y empujo a Mariana, nada la iba a detener. La noche y las penas de las yeguas se hacían escuchar por todos lados, con valentía se integró en el oscuro bosque, cargaba la escopeta muy fuerte y fue mas alla de lo que habían ido los cazadores.

Odenia y Klage estaban afuera de su cabaña prendiendo una hoguera, y cuando me refiero a eso, Klage sola lo estaba haciendo todo.

—Apurate, enserio no puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable la cabaña huele a puro muerto— crítica de mala gana Odenia sentada en un troncó.

—Perdoneme Odenia, admito que soy...una gran tonta— apenada por la situación logra prender el fuego de la hoguera, fue a la cabaña para sacar los cuerpo de los ponis.

—Agh pero que estúpida debió sacar primero los cuerpos y después prender la fogata— volvió a comentar ella estando sola sin tener ganas de ayudar a Klage.

A unos metros de ella, Rubí se escondía en los arbustos al ver la luz que emanaba la fogata, cuando levanta la mirada y ve a Odenia no lo podía creer, aun la descripción de ella permanecía en su mente pero aún así no podía salir hasta que vio como Klage salia de la cabaña y tiraba los cuerpos a la gran hoguera.

—Ella...Ella fue quien los mato...fue quien mato a Brave ¡MALDITA ZORRA!— ese grito alarmó a ambas pero Rubí fue mas rápida y le disparo a Odenia que cayo del tronco de espaldas.

—¡Odenia!— exclamo Klage y se acerca a ella muy alterada pero escucha el ruido de la escopeta.

—¡Tu eres la siguiente, fenómeno!— insultó Rubí y antes que pudiera disparar una gata negra de ojos morados apareció frente a ella ocasionando que de la impresión se le cayera su arma.

—Vaya vaya una intrusa, mirame a los ojos— dice la gata apegando su rostro peludo a la de Rubí la cual quedo hipnotizada cayendo en un trance.

—Ah...Nocturna, gracias...— agradeció ella y después miro a Odenia, acariciando su rostro ruega que despierte— Por favor despierta Odenia, una bala no te puede vencer así de sencillo.

—¡AH!— Odenia abre de sorpresa sus ojos y golpea a Klage en la cara — ¡No estoy muerta idiota y que sea la última vez que me toques la cara.

—¡Ouch!— exclama de dolor Klage mientras se soba el rostro, le dolía mucho pero no puede evitar sentirse bien por que este sana su "amiga".

—La bala solo me rozó, esa perra tiene mala puntería pero si me dio un pequeño susto— dijo acercándose a Nocturna que tenia bajo hipnosis a Rubí — Gracias por tu ayuda Nocturna.

—No hay de que Odenia, volveré a mi cama— dice estirando su cuerpo y desapareciendo.

La hipnosis desapareció dejando a Rubí un poco mareada, la unicornio blanca agarra del cuello a Rubí empezando a asfixiarla.

—Fuiste una gran estúpida al venir aquí con el propósito de matarme, jeje...pero, tal vez tu castigo no sea morir...— le dice mirandola con una sonrisa psicópata.

Odenia vio el fuego y sonriente agarra de la crin a Rubí, y sin piedad la mete a las ardientes llamas de la hoguera con los otros cuerpos. Klage miraba con asombro y pánico la escena tapándose los oidos para no escuchar los gritos de sufrimiento de Rubí hasta que la muerte vino por ella.

—T-Tu dijiste que su castigo no sería la muerte— recalcó Klage mirando a Odenia con miedo.

—Exacto— dijo ella entrando a la cabaña dejando sola a Klage por unos momentos, después salio con un libro de hechizos su portada era una estrella de cuatro puntas.

—¿Que harás?— volvió a preguntar tímidamente mirando el libro.

—Golpearte otra vez la cara si me sigues molestando con tus preguntas absurdas— responde agresivamente abriendo el libro con su magia — Aceleremos esto...Ejem, ¡ardientes llamas del infierno de Ereba, no me hagan espera que el fuego trabaje mas rápido y sin frenaje!

Al cabo de sus palabras el fuego crece mas de lo normal provocando un calor intenso en el bosque hasta que con magia Odenia logra detenerlo, se acerca sonriendo y lo que saltaba a la vista fueron los huesos de Rubí, cambiando de pagina encuentra una que estaba de color negro pero las letras escritas en blanco.

—Desde la muerte te ordeno que te levantes seas malo o bueno— recito el hechizo mirando los huesos de Rubí.

Por un momento creía que el hechizo no había funcionado hasta que un viento fuerte mueve los huesos, los cuales brillaron por su cuenta y se unieron hasta formar el esqueleto de la yegua, la crin volvió a crecer y se formaba una capucha negra, aquellos bellos ojos lilas se volvieron amarillos por completo.

—¿Q-Que...? Uh...— Rubí, que ahora era un esqueleto se miro y vio su huesudo cuerpo — N-no...¿¡Que me has hecho!?

—¡Jajajaja! te di un castigo, hace tiempo e querido probar este hechizo en un poni y resulto, ahora vuelve a tu pueblo a ver si te siguen queriendo a pesar de ser un...¡MONSTRUO! jeje...te llamaras ahora...Mortem jajajaja — la risa de Odenia retumbaba por todo el bosque.

La negra noche lleno de temor a Rubí y se fue, aun escuchando la risa de Odenia por todos lados como si la siguiera hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque, quería ir a su casa sin embargo algo la detuvo, una potra pequeña salio de su casa y vio a Rubí.

—¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡Un monstruo mamá! ¡La muerte!— gritaba la pequeña retrocediendo.

—No no no, no soy la muerte ¡soy Rubí!— exclamó intentando calmar a la pequeña pero las luces de las demás casas se ensendieron, el miedo la invadió y se vio obligada de regresar al bosque.

Mariana sale de su casa con Knight acercándose a la multitud y vieron a la pequeña llorar en posición fetal.

—¿Que paso?— preguntó preocupada Mariana.

—¡Vi a la muerte! Vi un esqueleto encapuchado— respondió la potra preocupando al resto.

—¿La muerte?— se siguió preguntando Mariana fijando su mirada al bosque.

* * *

¡Hola a todos espero les haya gustado este capitulo, me tarde un poco pero ya esta hecho! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**╔══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╗**

 **Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **"Una Semi-diosa al Rescate Parte 1"**

 **╚══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╝**

Pasaron dos días desde que Rubí, ahora llamada Mortem por Odenia habría sido revivida como un esqueleto, Mortem se sumergió en una profunda depresión al no poder regresar sin que la vieran como la muerte. Extrañaba a su familia, extraña mas a su hijo que se sentía abandonado por su padre y madre, Mariana se hacia cargo de él pero no era fácil al no tener ninguna experiencia de como ser madre.

La única que se deleitaba con el sufrimiento era Odenia que con ayuda de sus bestias podía enfrentarse a cualquier cazador y guardia real que se le atravesara en su camino. Pero esto tenia que tener un fin.

En otra parte, quedando mas lejos del bosque después de pasar las montañas habia un cartel que decía "Bienvenido a Ékleipsis" pero por muy alto que estaba el sol no alcanzaban sus rayos brillantes al dominio casi todo era oscuro en ese lugar y con lo único que podían guiarse en el día eran con las lamparas que iluminaban las calles.

En el centro del reino había una gran fortaleza, tenia siete torres, la puerta del castillo tenían una figura del eclipse, varios guardias estaban resguardaban las puertas, recién llegaba un poni terrestre hacia las puertas con el sobre que tenia el sello del sol.

—Muy buenas tardes caballeros, de parte del rey de Soleil vengo a entregar personalmente esta carta dirigido a la reina Clarisse Shine— dijo el poni con firmeza.

Los guardias lo dejaron pasar y uno de ellos lo escoltó hasta el salón real, ahí, sentada en el trono sin compañía de nadie una bella alicornio blanca, de ojos dorados y crin verde agua extiende sus alas ante la presencia de ellos.

—Su alteza— el guardia junto con el otro poni se inclinaron ante ella.

—¿Si? ¿Que sucede?— pregunta Clarisse sonriendo.

—Este poni dice traer una carta del rey Leonor— respondió el guardia.

—Traedmela aquí y dejadme sola— ordenó la reina preocupada temiendo por lo que dijera ahí.

—A sus ordenes su alteza— el guardia toma la carta y se la entrega, obligatoriamente se fue con el poni para llervarlo a la salida.

—Espero que no sea una declaración de guerra...— suplicó Clarisse abriendo con timidez la carta, era un dibujo más una nota atrás.

 _"Reina Clarisse, yo, el Rey Leonor me veo obligado a advertirle que estamos pasando por una muy mala situación. Estos días hemos lidiado con una asesina profesional que se encuentra en el Infrsforest, sin embargo tememos que la asesina se acerque a tus terrenos y ataque como a nosotros, tenga cuidado con la unicornio sus características están hechas en un dibujo que viene con la nota._

 _Suplicamos su ayuda confrontar a esta asesina que por si fuera poco tiene ayuda de los monstruos del bosque_

 _Atte: Rey Leonor"_

Esta carta dejo helada a la reina Clarisse, un frío recorrió todo su lomo y su respiración se hizo fuerte, mira el dibujo disgustada por su apariencia pero se volvió a mantener tranquila.

—¡Rouge!— llamo la reina mirando hacia otra puerta.

De ahí sale una pegaso hermosa de ojos amarillos, su crin era lacea y gris, portaba una armadura de oro y se acerca a la reina para levantar su casco manteniéndose firme.

—¡A sus ordenes su alteza!— dijo la pegaso con su voz tosca.

—Manda a que impriman este dibujo dosientas veces y que estas copias sean repartidas por los pueblos— ordenó la reina entregando el dibujo.

—¡A la orden majestad— Rouge guardo el dibujo y se retiró a cumplir las ordenes de la reina.

Clarisse suspiro y se levanta de su trono, camino por un largo pasillo la paredes estaban adornadas por retratos de varias reinas pasadas entre alicornios y unicornios, solo habia un rey macho y de ahí no se encontraba otro retrato, se apega un poco al retrato del unicornio y se deja derrumbar en un mar de lágrimas.

—Oh padre, por favor, donde sea que este ella, cuida a mi niña ¡no podría soportar que esa asesina le haga daño!— imploró la reina al retrato de su padre y miro por la ventana a los cielos rezandole a los dioses.

Sus pequeños llantos llamaron la atención de una poni terrestre de crin carmesí, pelaje amarillo claro, ojos lila y usaba una bufanda del mismo color que sus ojos, se acerca y toma del hombro a la reina.

—Su majestad ¿que ocurre?— preguntó la poni pelirroja.

—Oh Ardenti— la reina volteo y abrazo a la poni que recibió su consuelo— Es horrible, hay una nueva amenaza que esta matando a varios ponis quien se atreva a entrar a su bosque y tengo miedo a que venga aquí.

—¿¡Que!? Que horror su alteza, pero, tenemos guardias a montón dudo que esa asesina se atreva a poner un casco aquí— se excuso Ardenti.

—Pero...¿que sucederá si la encuentra? ¿Que sucederá si llega a encontrar a mi hija y la asesina?— pregunta la reina con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Su alteza...la princesa lleva desaparecida tres años, y...hasta hoy no hay señales de ella— comento la poni incomoda temiendo por la reacción de la reina.

—Se que sigue viva, se que debe estar en algún lugar...lo siento aquí— la reina lleva sus cascos al pecho donde estaba el corazón.

Ardenti mira a la reina con pena, desde la desaparición de su hija ella no volvió a ser la misma.

—Mi pequeña Karina...— susurro la reina y se seco las lágrimas— Ardenti, llama a los guardias necesito que sigan la búsqueda de mi hija, no me rendiré hasta encontrarla.

—Esta bien su alteza— la poni asintió y se retiró volviendo a dejarla sola.

—Por favor, Narceris, diosa del amor, cuide a mi hija lo pido con todo mi amor maternal quiero que regrese a mi sana y salva— suplicó la reina mirando a los cielos con esperanzada de que sus palabras fueran escuchadas.

Un poco mas tarde, fuera del castillo guardias se reunieron y vieron hacia el balcón, la reina los miraba seriamente, los guardias se pusieron firmes ante ella para escuchar sus palabras.

—Escuchen mi voz valientes guerreros, como sabrán, la princesa Karina a desaparecido hace tres años. Pero no me cansare buscar quiere vayan por todos lados que revisen bajo las rocas y encuentren a mi hija viva— habló la monarca del reino fuerte —Y otra cosa...el reino vecino a tenido problemas con una asesina profesional...

Rouge se acerca por detrás a la reina y le entrega unas copias del retrato de Odenia y se los entrega a los guardias.

—Si llegan a encontrarla, no duden en matarla, asesino a inocentes ponis incluyendo a nobles cazadores que daban todo por defender su pueblo— su advertencia sonaba temible para los oídos de los guardias —Aparte de seguir con la búsqueda de mi hija, tengan cuidado y si la llegan a encontrar a la asesina cortenle la cabeza.

Todos los guardias dieron un grito de batalla, Clarisse parecía una líder fuerte pero por dentro se estaba derrumbando del miedo. Por todas partes en su reino los volantes fueron repartidos para advertir a su pueblo del mal que asechaba en el bosque. Por otra parte en la multitud una unicornio encapuchada miraba con desprecio a la reina tenia una mueca notoria y sin mas se retiro de ahí.

Los mortales, a la vista de los dioses son solo seres frágiles que se derrumban por una perdida o porque ellos perdieron. Mas arriba, sobre grandes montañas había un lobo negro de ojos rojos observando el bosque veía cada masacra que era hecha por Odenia, su rostro mostraba indignación y furia ¿Como se atrevía? ¿Como se atrevía esa unicornio a matar a sus cazadores? Era inaudito. El lobo se desvanece en la neblina dejando solo su huella atrás.

Mas arriba de las montañas había un gran templo, era enorme, emanaba un brillo que podría dejar a cualquiera ciego, sus pareces eran blancas y se podía ver en las puertas el sello de un rayo. Al abrirlas el lugar no estaba del todo vacío había una mesa deroda en el centro y algunos asientos estaban ocupados.

—Keravno— pronuncio un nombre de ellos y se acercó a la mesa tomando asiento en uno de los tronos.

—¿Que sucede Zoora?— pregunta Keravno que era un león con alas de pelaje tan blanco como la misma nieve.

—Estoy cansado de escuchar suplicas de los mortales, y estoy harto de sentir la sangre derramada en mi bosque— expresó Zoora muy molesto por la desatención que tenia su bosque por parte del león.

—Pero si siempre hay sangre derramada en tu bosque ¿cual seria la diferencia?— cuestionó una draconequus sentada al lado de Keravno, tenia un cuerno de toro y otro de cabra enredados en raíces de uva, una de sus alas era de lechuza y otra de abejorro, las dos primeras patas son de león mientras que las de abajo eran de una ave y su cola larga era la de un tiburón.

—Que es sangre de mis cazadores, fueron asesinados por las bestias y por su protectora que se cree dueña de MI bosque— recalcó Zoora acercandose de manera amenazadora hacia ella.

Marosik nerviosa se rie y se hace a un lado con su botella de vino.

—Lo peor es que no podemos interferir en esto— se siguió quejando Zoora.

—Creo tener una solución para tu problema Zoora— habló un tigre dientes de sable que tenia un libro entre sus patas.

—¿Cual es tu idea Sofos?— pregunta Zoora dirigiendo su mirada hacia el otro dios.

—El libro que tengo trata de una cosa muy interesante, tal vez los dioses no podemos intervenir en asuntos de mortales pero una semidios o semidiosa tal vez pueda— contestó Sofós sonriendo.

—¡Ja! Ridículo, no existe ninguna semi-dios por aquí— se burló una centauro de cuernos grises, piel color lila oscuro que usaba en sus puñecas pulseras de oro y en su cintura un cinturón del mismo material.

—¿Como pretendes que Zoora cree un semi-dios? Tenemos prohibido procrear y tener relaciones con los mortales— opinó una alicornio de ojos verdes.

—Tienes un buen punto Iliasis— concordó Sofos con la alicornio —y burlarse no ayuda, Hederis.

—Pero es la verdad— se excuso Hederis cruzando sus brazos.

—El libro dice que se puede crear un ser con: arcilla para moldear el cuerpo, un elemento que sea la alma, algo simbólico que ocupe el lugar del corazón y sangre de los dos progenitores— Sofos dejo un poco impresionado a Zoora y le entrego el libro.

—Pero, eso significa que debo buscar a una hembra para que derrame una gota de su sangre para crear al semidiós— volvió a repetir Zoora que de reojo miro a las diosas.

—Uy, me pregunto quien sera la afortunada— dijo otra alicornio que miro a las demás diosas.

—Yo estoy casada— dice Iliasis.

—Ahm...yo no sabría— comentó insegura una venado agachando su cabeza.

—Yo solo quiero mi vino— dijo Marosik cruzandose de brazos y miro a Keravno molesta.

—Dudo que Ereba quiera crear un ser contigo, mucho menos Narceris te saldría un poco...débil y no podría derrotar a esa protectora del bosque— recordo Hederis que fue observada por Keravno un rato causando cierta molestia.

—Zoora, Hederis te ayudará— dijo Keravno decidido.

—¿¡QUE!?— la centauro molesta se levanto de su asiento mirando indignada al león alado —¡Yo jamas acepte a ayudarlo!

—No te pregunté si querías, lo que digo se cumple en el reino de Himmel recuerdalo bien— dice el león levantandose de su trono como el resto para extender sus alas y tomar vuelo alejándose de ellos.

—¡Espera Keravno! Devuelveme mi don— exige la diosa Marosik persiguiendo al león alado.

Devuelta al mundo mortal, en el infraforest Odenia volvía a la cabaña muy molesta y quitandose su capucha se tira al sofá, tenia una mirada pensativa y preocupada, siente como una patita peluda toca su casco.

—¿Que pasa Odenia?— pregunta Nocturna apareciendo y recostándose sobre Odenia.

—Agh, nada Nocturna, ahora por favor ¿¡Podrias bajarte!?— Odenia con una mirada asesina logra hacer que la gata se bajara y se pusiera a su lado, ella tenia uno de esos avisos con su rostro en él, encima decía "Recompensa" por su cabeza a un muy buen precio.

—¿¡Tanto vale tu cabeza!? Vaya! Creo que te vienen los problemas Odenia— se burlo Nocturna arañando un poco el sofá para jugar.

—Lamentablemente si, estoy tan frustrada ¡de seguro ese maldito guardia habló! Debí matarlo cuanto podía me confíe de mas— quejandose arruga el papel y lo tira a la basura.

—Pareces frustrada, solo no te vayas a desquitar con la pobre de Klage jiji— Nocturna desaparece antes de que Odenia le tirara un grueso libro con todas sus fuerzas.

—Estupida gata...¡Klage!— llamó Odenia a la poni pero no respondía, sube las escaleras y llega hasta su cuarto.

La habitación era horrible, no había cama y todo estaba sucio, fue cuando ella agacho la cabeza y se empezó a reír.

—Je, lo olvide...te había dejado encadenada— bufo Odenia acercandose a una esquina.

Klage estaba encadenada del cuello ahí sobre papel de periódico, lucia lastimada y sangraba por su nariz. Por cada momento de frustración Odenia se desquitaba con ella dejándola en mal estado.

—Ugh...¡Odenia volviste!— dijo animada Klage queriendo abrazar a la unicornio pero bruscamente la apartó.

—No te emociones tanto fenómeno— Odenia revisa en su crin buscando algo hasta encontrar una llave y con ella liberó a Klage de las cadenas.

—Odenia te extrañe mucho— Klage no resistió y abrazó a la unicornio.

Ella levanto su casco para darle un fuerte golpe a Klage sin embargo, fue detenida por Nocturna que tomo su casco solo para ponerlo sobre la cabeza de la monster rabbit y hacer que la acariciara.

—Prometo obedecerte y seguir tus órdenes, no te arrepentirás de haberme levantado el castigo— siguió hablando Klage con sus ojos cerrados y acurrucandose en ella.

—Ugh, si si lo que digas— dijo Odenia incomoda apartando a su asistente —a la próxima captura bien a Mortem, esa esqueleto me debe servir de algo.

—Lo que usted diga jiji— con su sonrisa inocente y tierna logra hacer que Odenia se aliviera un poco con su presencia.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo de hoy, no olviden comentar que les parece y no se preocupes después subiré los dibujos de los personajes que aparecieron en él cap en mi pagina de facebook.**

 **así que ¡hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**╔══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╗**

 **Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **"Una Semi-diosa al Rescate Parte 2"**

 **╚══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╝**

Era de noche, todo estaba muy oscuro en el bosque, no había ningún solo ruido. Pero, no dura mucho hasta que un lamento se hace escuchar por el Infraforest, era un amargo llanto que se hacia oír hasta el pueblo Imperium asustando a varias del pueblo.

Encima de un tronco recostada y cubriendo su rostro con su capucha negra Rubí llamada ahora Mortem lloraba desconsolada, aquellas lágrimas eran toxicas que evaporaban una parte del tronco a lo único que no le hacia daño sus lágrimas era a ella misma pues al limpiarse las lágrimas no le hacían ningún daño a sus huesos.

—Mi pequeño hijo, ya han pasado días, no podría...ni el rey me querrá ayudar si me ve así— balbuceaba Mortem mirando a la luna.

El viento se vuelve mas fuerte, Mortem sentía un escalofrío en sus huesos sintiendo una presencia atrás que la hizo voltear encontrándose cara a cara con Klage que traía un saco. La poni intento meterla pero fue esquivada al instante tropezando y cayendo sobre el tronco.

—Tu...tu maldita amiga me hizo esto— dijo Mortem mirándola a los ojos con odio— Deberías rendirte, la ultima vez no tuviste suerte y caíste por una cascada.

Klage no respondió, parecía estar nerviosa y preocupada tenia moretones y unas heridas. Mortem paso por alto como lucia ella y escapo de sus cascos empezando una pequeña persecución, Klage tropieza con una roca y cae de cara, su cola intento reanimarla para que siguiera pero ella no pudo mas hacer que llorar eso detuvo a la esquelética.

—Fluffly, si no le traigo Mortem a Odenia ella se va a molestar mucho conmigo— dice refiriendose a sus golpes, no quería ser maltratada de nuevo pero lo que menos quería era decepcionar a la unicornio con su misión fallida.

Mortem solo escuchaba atentamente, sentia cierta lastima hacia esa poni joven, si esa unicornio fue capaz de hacerle eso por no atraparla en la primera, no quería imaginar lo que le haría si vuelve a fallar.

—Ugh...estoy segura que me arrepentiré de esto...— susurró Mortem y siguió adelante.

Klage se volvió a levantar mas a varios metros encontró a Mortem "inconciente" en la tierra. Aprovechando la situación mete hueso por hueso a Mortem y se la llevo hacia la cabaña. Odenia solo podía ver por la ventana como empezaba a llover y las gotas de la lluvia que recorrían por las ventanas.

—¿En que piensas Odenia?— pregunta Nocturna saliendo debajo del sofá.

—¿Que? Ah, en nada, solo quiero que esa estúpida regrese de una vez no se por que mier** salio a estas horas, si no vuelve la haré dormir afuera no me importa si se muere de un resfriado— contestó agresivamente cerrando las cortinas.

—Ya volverá se paciente— pide Nocturna y al instante suena como tocan la puerta —Te lo dije.

Odenia con malas ganas abre la puerta, estaba a punto de gritarle a Klage sin embargo su expresión de ira cambio a una de confusión por el saco.

—Odenia ¡lo logre!— dijo animada Klage, cerro la puerta y abrió el saco.

La unicornio miro el contenido del saco, y con una sonrisa malvada saca el cráneo de Mortem y empieza a jugar con él hasta que ella decide abrir sus ojos provocando que Odenia la soltara, Klage deja caer el saco y los huesos solos se juntan hasta formar a la esqueletica.

—Vaya, al fin haces algo bien Klage— comenta sorprendida Odenia sin quitarle la mirada a Mortem.

—¿Estas feliz?— pregunta tímidamente Klage con sus mejillas rojas.

—Si, ahora vete antes de que te aprisione con cadenas— amenaza ella volteando a verla con desprecio.

Klage hace caso a las ordenes de Odenia y sin hacer ruido se va.

—¿Para que me quieres aquí?— pregunta desconfiada Mortem.

—Oh, Mortem, quería que vinieras para proponerte un trato— Odenia se sentó en uno de los sofás e invito a Mortem a sentarse en uno de ellos.

Por lo cansada que estaba, decide sentarse y pudo ver a la gata que la hipnotizo sintiendo una gran incomodidad con su presencia.

—¿Que trato?— volvió a preguntar Mortem.

—Veraz...— con magia acerca el pequeño basurero y ahí saca el papel arrugado donde aparecía su rostro — mi cabeza, tiene un gran precio y quiero que me ayudes...

—¿Ayudarte a ti? ¿Despues de lo que me hiciste? ¿Que ganaría con eso?— pregunta indignada Mortem por la ridicula petición de Odenia.

—Dejame terminar estúpida esqueleto, a cambio de tus servicios te devolveré la vida, soy la ÚNICA que puede hacerlo porque si le pidieras a alguien mas no funcionara, soy la unica que no le da asco tu apariencia— recordó la unicornio a la poni esqueleto.

—Bien...¿Que es lo que deseas exactamente?— cuestiona sintiéndose obligada a lo que haría pero todo por volver a ver a su hijo.

—Al fin captas, no dudo en que los guardias vendrán al bosque a buscarme, quiero que los espantes con esto— Odenia se lavanta del sofá y se acerca a la pared, baja un interruptor y la madera se abre dejando ver un arma, una hoz, la agarra y mira su filo para después estar a punto de entregárselo a Mortem— esta es una de mis mejores armas, usala bien y contra aquellos que invadan mi bosque...por cierto, te voy a dejar una cosa en claro, si te atreves a atacarme la vida de tu todo el pueblo se desdesvancera.

Mortem miro asustada a Odenia, con miedo agarro la hoz que emanaba un brillo purpura sintiendo como una descarga eléctrica recorrió todos sus huesos.

—Je, ese es el poder que necesitaras para utilizar tu hoz, como ya eres como mi... "Esclava" te dare una habitación, aunque estoy escasa de eso por lo que pasaras la noche con Klage— avisó Odenia subiendo las escaleras, guiando a Mortem hacia la habitación de Klage.

—¿Tienes un botiquín?— pregunta Mortem mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Desde cuando los esqueletos necesitan un botiquín?— le cuestiona con sentido del humor. Pero para ponerse seria le entrega uno —Aqui es, no esperes mucho por cierto.

Odenia abrió la puerta y metió a Mortem adentro, Klage solo la quedo mirando y se volvió a recostar en el suelo.

—Oye, creo que necesitas esto— dice Mortem entregándole el botiquín pero no fue aceptada —Vamos, mirate, estas...con moretones en tu cuerpo y una que otras cortadas, también...tu cuello ¡santo Hammel!

El cuello de Klage tenia marcas rojas hechas por las cadenas que la tenían asfixiada, Mortem decide tomar cartas en el asunto y curar por si sola a Klage vendandole el cuello y sus cascos, hechandole alcohol sobre las heridas que le ardían a la poni.

—¡Me duele! ¡Arde!— se quejaba Klage retorciéndose.

—No seas exagerada...— le dice frotando un poco de algodon con alcohol sobre una de sus heridas —¿Quien te hizo esto? ¿Fue esa loca verdad?

—¡Odenia no esta loca! Solo...me dio un castigo por haber fallado la misión anterior— respondió con pena recostandose sobre su cola.

—Eso...no es normal, no esta bien tu no eres su...esclava— Mortem se detiene y acaricia la cola viviente de Klage al ver su linda carita.

—No claro que no soy su esclava, soy su amiga— Klage se dio cuenta de la expresión de Mortem, parecía impresionada por su comentario.

—¿Amiga? ¿Desde cuando las amigas se dañan?— pregunta ella en un tono sarcástico.

—¡No me hace daño, solo...me dio un castigo por fallar y a mi me duele fallarle!— exclamó sintiéndose mal, Klage solao miro a otro lado para no tener que cruzar mirada con la esquelética.

—¿De donde viene tanta lealtad— cuestiona Mortem atrayéndole la atención a Klage.

—Je, fue hace años...—

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Era un bello día en el bosque, les bestias cuidaban de sus crías y se escondían en cuevas para no ser descubiertas. Entre tantos monstruos había uno que, en realidad era un poni con una singular cola pero el resto de la sociedad no la consideraba normal y empezaron a catalogar a Klage como un fenómeno monstruoso por su apariencia diferente._

 _Era un día mas de cacería, un cazador novato decidió entrar al bosque, estaba armado y tenia muchas ganas de ir a buscar una aventura. Klage se bañaba en una cascada y al salir se junta con un grupo de conejitos que eran amigos y amigas de su cola, se llevaban bien aunque Klage no era de hablar mucho se sentía sola y tenia miedo pasar las noches en la tierra sabiendo que una bestia la podría atacar manteniéndose a veces en desvelo._

 _—Uhm, que raro, tengo un mal presentimiento— comentó Klage mirando a los conejos._

 _Ella escuchó un pequeño ruido proveniente de los arbustos, se levantó asustada y se acercó al arbusto lentamente, fue antes de tocar el arbusto que escucho un disparo una bala rozó su mejilla._

 _—¡AH!— gritó Klage mirando hacia atrás de donde provino la bala, los conejos se habían escapado al escuchar el balazo._

 _El cazador se hace ver ante Klage y la apunto con su escopeta._

 _—Corre...— hablo la voz proveniente del arbusto._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces hizo caso y galopó lejos de ahí, sentia que venia tras de ella, se escuchaban mas balazos pero se detuvo al escuchar el grito desgarrador del cazador. Voltea y se quedo inmóvil, no podía reaccionar, tal vez era una gran bestia que acabó con el cazador pero vio que algo salia de entre las sombras._

 _—Vaya, enserio eres lenta, si no te hubiera dicho que corrieras no lo habrías hecho y ese cazador tendría tu cola como trofeo jajaja— bufo Odenia llevándose el casco a la boca._

 _—¿Qui-Quien eres?— pregunta tímidamente Klage._

 _—¿Yo? Pues nada mas y nada menos que tu salvadora...esperaba algo mas de gratitud de tu parte después de salvarte— fastidiada por el "torpe" comportamiento de Klage se da media vuelta dispuesta a irse._

 _—¡No! Espera, yo...ah, muchas gracias por salvarme enserio...no se como devolverle el favor— expresó acercándose a ella un poco confiada._

 _—Bueno, la vida vale mucho así que se podría decir que tu por haberte salvado podrías ser mi mmm— Odenia estaba por decirle algo pero Klage de un brinco invadió su espacio personal._

 _—¿Ser tu amiga?— pregunta emocionada ella sonriendo._

 _—Si..."amiga" y como mi amiga debes hacer todo lo que yo te ordene ¿entendido?— Odenia recibe como respuesta el abrazo de Klage, al instante la aparto manteniéndola alejada unos dos metros — bien, para no llamarte...cof esclava cof ?como te llamas?_

 _—Mi nombre es Klage, y esta es mi cola que se llama Fluffly— se presentó muy feliz mientras que su cola se acerco a la cara de Odenia y le dio una lamidita._

 _—Ah mier** aleja eso de mi— un poco enojada se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla salvado pero soportando su personalidad suspira— yo me llamo Odenia Honest Ripper._

 _—Tienes un extraño y largo nombre— opina sacando su lengua._

 _—Agh, paciencia Odenia tu la salvaste ahora atente a las consecuencias, ven Klage te voy a mostrar tu nuevo hogar— la unicornio la guió a una cabaña descuidada pero resistente._

 _—Waow, que extraño nunca había visto esta caba...AAAH!— Klage no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en el suelo de la cabaña había una familia muerta era horrible sus rostros estaban masacrados y uno que otro poni clavado en la pared._

 _—Los idiotas estaban molestando a un grupo de conejitos indefensos, los persegui, acorrale y masacre...es una lección— Odenia quitaba las cuchillas que mantenían a los ponis en la pared dejándolos caer._

 _—Ah...que...horror— Klage no tenia palabras suficientes para describir todo, estaba asustada y tenia nauceas._

 _—No vomites que vas a ensuciar mas el piso, ahora como yo, tu AMIGA, necesita "ayuda" lleva estos cuerpos al sótano— ella abre una puerta que dirigía al lugar._

 _—Esta bien...— con timidez arrastra cada uno de los cuerpos hacia el sótano._

 _Menos que una amiga, Odenia la trataba como sirvienta o mejor dicho esclava, por mentiras que le decía, Klage se sentía inferior, creyéndose reemplazable volviéndose dependiente de Odenia pero agarrándole un gran cariño por su agresora._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Mortem se quedó sin palabras tras el relato de Klage, la poni bostezo y con una sonrisa se quedo dormida. La esquelética solo pudo sentir pena por ella. Se quita su capucha y se la pone a Klage para tenerla abrigada.

—No necesito tanto esa capucha, pero me da nervios que las bestias vean mis huesos— pensó Mortem y se durmió a su lado.

Odenia había escuchado todo tras la puerta, disgustada se dirigió a su habitación a dormir sin embargo no logro conciliar el sueño como Klage y Mortem.

La luna estaba en su punto mas alto, su brillo iluminaba todo a su alcance, pero su brillo mas se enfocaba a otro reino era una zona muy fría, la nieve caía sobre un letrero grande que decía "Bienvenido al Reino Mond" un carruaje llegaba recién a un castillo de paredes grises oscuras con los techos puntiagudos color azul oscuro, en la punta de la torre mas alta había un gran adorno de plata que era la media luna. Del carruaje sale un pegaso negro, de crin marrón, se notaba que uno de sus ojos era azul pero el otro estaba marcado por una cicatriz, tenia una corona y cascos de plata.

—Mi rey Gardo, sus hijos el príncipe Schild y la princesa Liria lo están esperando— dijo un guardia.

—¿A estas horas? Bien— el rey se dirigió al salón del trono.

Liria era una pegaso marrón de ojos celestes y crin azul, tenia una tiara pegada a su crin y pulsera de oro se encontraba al lado derecho del trono mientras que al lado izquierdo de este estaba Schild que es un pegaso gris de ojos azules y crin azul, tenia corona de plata como la de su padre.

—Buenas noches hijos mios— Gardo se acerco y vio sus rostros— ¿Que sucede?

—Padre, nos llegó una carta del reino Soleil, tienes que verla es urgente— dijo Liria.

Schild le entrego la carta y el rey Gardo se sentó en su trono para leerla, su contenido era similar al de la carta de la reina Clarisse pero no pareció darle importancia, al contrario solo se río y arrugo la carta para después tirarla a la basura.

—¿¡Padre que haces!?— Liria estaba indignada, ya había leído la carta y creía que era importante.

—Te dije que no era necesario desvelarnos para entregarle esto a nuestro padre, eres muy tonta Liria— insultó el príncipe a su hermana en un tono burlón.

—Hija, esto es solo una broma para mi, tenemos a los mejores guardias, soldados y comandantes sin contar armas de fuego del reino una simple unicornio no acabaría con ninguno de ellos, ahora si me disculpan debo atender un asunto— el rey sin decirle nada mas a sus hijos se retiró.

El rey se dirige a unos calabozos, casi todos estaban vacíos y en uno de estos se encontraba una poni terrestre de crin rubia corta, ojos morados y pelaje azul, la mirada serena del rey cambio a una perversa mirando a la poni, abrió la reja y la jalo de su crin para ponerla contra la pared.

—¡Ah! ¡Al-Alto por favor! ¡No mas mi rey no mas!— suplicaba entre lágrimas la poni.

—Oh, vamos Coura, a ti te encanta que te haga esto todas las noches— el rey no podía evitar tocar el cuerpo de la joven poni, cierra la reja y la tumba contra el suelo para ponerse sobre ella rozando su miembro masculino con la entrada de Coura.

—U-ugh ah!— Coura deja escapar un pequeño gemido— ¡No! No lo...ah! Permitiré...

Coura intenta patear al rey y lo logra, alejándolo de ella, enfurecido por la falta cooperación de ella la pone boca abajo queriendo ir por otro lado.

 **NOTA: No escribiré la escena de violación así que imaginense lo que le hizo.**

En el reino de Hammel, los dioses estaban reunidos en unas bellas praderas viendo como Hederis y Zoora con arcilla moldeaban al nuevo ser que iban a crear, pero, ya habían estado intentando hacerla por largas horas si no les convencia la apariencia lo volvían a hacer.

—Tefrós ¿Me podrías decir cuanto tiempo estuvimos aquí?— pregunta Iliasis recostada en el césped mirando a una cabra.

—Segun mi relojes, diez horas— respondió el viejo dios mirando varios relojes flotando a su alrededor que desapareciendo después.

—Keravno por favor perdoname por esa broma ¿podrias devolverme mis poderes?— ruega Marosik sacando su botella se vino y sirviendose pero el vino paso a ser agua —¡SIN VINO NO VIVO!

—Agh! Marosik callate— le grito Hederis desconcentrándose.

—Ya te dije que este castigo durara un eón así que anda acostumbrandote a solo tomar agua— le habla sin dirigirla la mirada.

—¡Ya esta!— Hederis y Zoora se alejan.

Los demás dioses miraron confundidos el molde del nuevo ser que crearían, Hederis acerca una llama de fuego integrandosela como la alma, Zoora acerca un diamante al hueco del pecho representando el corazón y al final Hederis se clavo una de sus uñas en la palma de su mano, Zoora solo se hizo una herida en su pata dejando caer cada uno una gota de sangre. La figura comenzó a brillar desprendía de su cuerpo una energía similar a la de un dios pero disminuyo quedando solo a la mitad del poder de uno, todos miraron con asombro, el brillo poco a poco se apago dejando ver a una poni que tenia dos grandes cuernos, las dos primeras patas eran de lobo y las traseras eran de centauro, su pelaje era violeta oscuro y su crin negra y sus ojos eran brillantes color naranja.

—Uh...— su mirada perdida se dirigió a todos lados, hasta que miro al frente a Hederis y a Zoora.

—Awww pero que tierna es— dijo Narceris llamando la atención de la híbrida.

—Bienvenida al mundo Wise Hunter— dijo con jubilo Zoora.

—¿Quienes son? ¿Donde estoy? ¿¡POR QUE PAREZCO FENOMENO!?— grito ella tocando sus cuernos con sus patas de lobo.

—¡Oye!— Marosik indignada se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

Todos pusieron una expresión de disgusto, al parecer la semi-diosa no era tan perfecta como ellos la planearon.

—Siempre pueden comenzar de nuevo— sugirió un grifo de cabeza gris y cuerpo azul grisáceo con ojos amarillos acercándole unas armas.

—No hay tiempo Óplo, no voy a esperar mas viendo como esa maldita asesina sigue matando a mis cazadores— respondió agresivo Zoora.

Cierta reacción se prendió en ella al escuchar la palabra "asesina", se puso firme y sus cuernos empezaron a brillar creando en el medio una esfera de fuego que disparo hacia Hederis, de una sola palmada devolvió el ataque, la híbrida se dio la espalda y con sus patas de centauro pateo su propio ataque hacia arriba y explotó.

—Ella esta lista— dijo Hederis impresionada por su ataque —Escucha atentamente, yo soy Hederis, diosa de la guerra y destrucción y especialmente tu creadora.

—Y yo soy Zoora, dios de la cacería, tanto como Hederis y yo decidimos crearte con un solo propósito, deberás ir al mundo mortal y asesinar a una unicornio llamada "Odenia Honest Ripper"— ordenó Zoora pero aun así mantuvo en duda a su creación.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó ella cuestionando la orden de Zoora.

—Para vengar a los ponis inocentes que cayeron por su casco, tendrás solo seis oportunidades de asesinarla, si no lo logras volverás automaticamente a Hammel y te destruiremos por tu falla— amenazó la centauro haciendo retroceder a la híbrida.

—Entiendo, no los decepcionare vengare a los ponis asesinados— les dice ella una gran bolsa.

Dentro de esta se encontraban diferentes armas, un arco y flecha, una espada, una lanza, un gran mazo y un látigo, pero en eso se acerca Marosik y le entrega una botella de vino.

—¿Por que la bebida?— pregunta Wise guardando él m vino.

—Nunca se sabe cuando lo puedes utilizar, este es el mejor de todos y causa extraños efectos en los alicornios y unicornios aparte de embriagarlos, a las alicornios se les hace pesadas sus alas y son incapaces de usarla y sus cuernos se vuelven débiles y frágiles— informó Marosik dejando impresionada a Wise.

—Esta bien, estoy lista— Wise ata la bolsa a ella para no perder nada.

Los dioses abren un portal hacia el mundo mortal debajo de Wise haciendola caer.

—¡Oh no!— Narceris se acerca al portal — ¡Olvide darte la buena suerte sobrina!

Narceris estaba a punto de caer pero Hederis la logro tomar de la cola y alejarla del portal que se cerró al instante.

Odenia estaba sin poder lograr dormir en su cuarto y se acerco a la ventana para admirar las estrellas, vio como una de ellas brillaba mas que el resto y se estaba acercando demasiado.

—¿¡Que!?— Odenia impresionada vio como la estrella se estrello por otra parte del bosque dejándola atónita —¿¡Una estrella se cayo del cielo!?

—Es impresionante ¿no?— dijo Nocturna maravillada lo el espectáculo.

—No claro que no, mis bestias deben estar en peligro— negó Odenia y se dispuso a salir pero escuchó los ronquidos de Klage al lado.

—Ve mejor mañana cuando tengas mas fuerzas— sugiere Nocturna.

—Si...solo espero que no sea nada malo— dice Odenia volviendo a su cama sin dejar de pensar en ello hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

¡ **Hola a todos! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, se que e publicado seguido pero es que estoy decidida a terminar la historia aparte de que me encanta escribir cada capitulo. No olviden comentar que les pareció y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**╔══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╗**

 **Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **╚══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╝**

Nuevamente era de día, Odenia despierta bostezando y estirando sus cascos, encima de ella estaba Nocturna acurrucada y de una manera delicada la baja y se levanta. Cuando baja a la sala se encuentra con los rostros de Klage y Mortem preocupados, algo pasaba.

—¿Que sucede?— pregunta Odenia arqueando una ceja.

—O-Odenia, tenemos que decirte algo...y no sonara bonito— le dice Klage mordiendo uno de sus labios y desviando la mirada.

—¡HABLEN!— exigió molesta la unicornio.

—Encontramos una familia de hidras muertas cerca de la cabaña— le informa Mortem seriamente.

—¿¡QUE!?— Odenia no pierde el tiempo y sale de la cabaña apresurada.

La unicornio galopa rápido siendo seguida por Klage y Mortem, hasta que llego a una parte del bosque mas frondoza y Odenia impactada ve los cuerpos sin vida de tres hidras, masacradas con sus cabezas destruidas.

—No puede ser...quien...¿¡QUE CLASE DE MONSTRUO HARÍA ESTO!?— la unicornio emana un aura roja que se expande haciendo que Klage y Mortem chocaran contra un árbol.

—No lo sabemos...— dice tímidamente Klage sobandose su cabeza.

—Solo que, al despertar escuchamos los rugidos de estas bestias y al llegar las encontramos así— sigue Mortem poniéndose frente a Klage por si acaso, sabiendo ya que Odenia seria capaz de desquitarse con la joven.

Odenia revisa la zona y los cuerpos hasta encontrar unas huellas extrañas en la tierra.

—Son, huellas de lobo y...¿caballo? Están juntas— hablaba Odenia sin poder entender —Esto no tiene explicación ¿como es posible? ¿Como es que no sentí la presencia de este ser al entrar al bosque?

La unicornio intentaba encontrar con su ojo amarillo otra presencia dentro de su bosque, por mas que buscara solo sentia la presencia de las bestias y sus dos acompañantes, fue entonces cuando recordó esa estrella que cayó del cielo ¿Podra tener algo que ver? Para cubrir mas terreno decide mandar a Klage por la izquierda y a Mortem por la derecha a buscar las mismas huellas que encontraron en la zona donde estaban.

Odenia siguió de frente, no había nada fuera de lo común, de un solo paso cayó dentro de un cráter que la llevo rodando hasta al fondo, con dolor en su lomo se logra levantar.

—Ugh ¡¿Y este cráter de donde salio?!— se preguntó Odenia enojada, pero algo que le llamo la atención fueron que las mismas huellas que estaban en el cráter.

—¿Quien anda ahí?— pregunto una voz fuera del cráter.

—¿Que?— Odenia con magia se eleva hasta salir de ahí.

Es así, como Odenia y Wise Hunter cruzan miradas por primera vez, la unicornio quedo sorprendida por la apariencia de Wise era una combinación extraña entre dos especies pero al ver sus patas delanteras de lobo su mirada cambio a una furiosa.

—Asi que fuiste tu quien asesino a mis bestias...— dijo la unicornio formando con su magia una espada.

—¿Sus bestias?...espera, ¡ella es! Pero...¿¡De que esta hablando!?— pensaba Wise sin responderle aun a Odenia.

—Hoy moriras— anuncio la unicornio elevando su espada.

Odenia se abalanzo sobre Wise, la cual esquivo la espada, tenia la mochila en su lomo y sin mirar su interior saca lo que saldría de ahí que fue un látigo, contraatacando a la unicornio, de un latigazo que Odenia esquivo corto unos arboles que casi caen sobre ellas.

—¿¡Que mier**!? ¿¡Como cara*** un látigo puede hacer eso!?— se preguntaba Odenia sorprendida.

—¡No se de que hablas, yo no mate a ninguna de tus bestias!— exclamó Wise.

—¡No te creo maldita asesina!— grito ella formando en el cielo flechas de magia que se dirigieron hacia Wise.

—¿¡Asesina!? Mira quien habla— Wise moviendo su látigo muy rápido deshace las flechas y logra enredar a Odenia en su arma y jalando hacia chocar a la unicornio contra los arboles y contra la tierra.

—¡AAAH!— gritaba de dolor la asesina de cazadores.

De una ultima chocada contra un árbol, Wise la desenreda de su látigo y estaba por darle un latigazo para partirla a la mitad pero, Klage salto interponiendose en el ataque a lo que la semidiosa tuvo que detenerse. Mortem aparece y dejando liberar una gran energía de su hoz de un rayo hace retroceder muy lejos a Wise.

—Agh...— Wise se levanta con dificultad mirando a las tres —¿La están defendiendo?

—Odenia...— Klage mira preocupada a su agresora quien sangraba por la cabeza y estaba muy lastimada.

—¿¡Quien eres!?— preguntó Mortem con seriedad estando a punto de atacar.

—Uh, soy quien derrotara a ese demonio a quien protegen— respondió ella levantando su látigo.

Odenia mira de reojo a Wise con odio y activa su magia.

—O-Odenia no uses magia, te debilitaras mas— le advierte Klage.

—Callate estúpida, yo se lo que hago...— Odenia acumula en su cuerno una gran carga de energía y le silva a Mortem llamando su atención.

Sin decir nada, Odenia dispara cayendo inconsciente y el rayo cae en la hoz desviándola hacia Wise, la híbrida intento contraatacar la esfera de energía con su látigo mas no pudo provocando que saliera volando lejos con sus armas pero dejando caer la botella de vino que le entregó Marosik.

—Waow— Mortem atrapa la botella y se acerca a las dos.

—Debemos llevarla rápido a la cabaña, vamos ayudame Mortem— suplica Klage.

Mortem sin opción, ayuda a Klage a cargar a Odenia para llevarla juntas a la cabaña, apenas llegaron de inmediato ambas se pusieron a atenderla. La única razón por la que Mortem ayudaba era porque Odenia era la unica que la devolvería a su estado normal pero Klage realmente apreciaba mucho a Odenia como para no poder soportar si la perdiera.

—Klage, no entiendo aun...¿desde cuando sabes sanar heridas? ¿Por que no curabas tu las tuyas?— pregunta Mortem acercando un tazón de agua caliente con un trapo.

—Odenia no dejaba que usara el botiquín, me dijo que solo seria utilizado para ella y sus bestias— responde remojando el trapo con la agua caliente y pasándolo sobre las heridas de la unicornio.

—Ugh...— Odenia empezó a reaccionar recién abriendo sus ojos.

—Ya esta reaccionando— dice Klage feliz sobando la cabeza de Odenia.

—Esa perra me rompió unas costillas— se quejo la unicornio retorciendose de dolor.

—No seas tan nena ya sanará— Le dice Nocturna apareciendo.

—Agh, Claro, como a ti no te dieron una paliza contra los árboles— Odenia se intento levantar pero fue recostada en su cama de nuevo por Klage.

—Por favor Odenia, sigue descansando, te prometo que Mortem y yo cuidaremos el bosque mientras tu duermes— dijo Klage tratando de convencerla.

—No seas pende** Klage yo puedo...AGH!— Odenia se rindió en la cama las heridas de la pelea la dejaron muy herida, la unicornio había intentado golpear a Klage pero por su estado no pudo hacer nada —Esa maldita fenómeno me las va a pagar...

—Tengo una mejor idea, Mortem cuidara el bosque y yo cuidare de ti— le sugiere animada Klage sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Prefiero morir ahora— le dice sin ánimos pero las palabras de Odenia pasaron por alto.

—Esa tipa, dejo caer esto de su mochila— Comentó Mortem mostrando el vino de la diosa Marosik.

—Dejalo en la mesa ¡apenas me levante tomo un trago joder! Lo necesitó después de lo que paso— Odenia aun no podía creer que una simple híbrida le hiciera tanto daño decidiendo acurrucarse en su cama pero sintiendose incomoda por como la miraba fijamente Klage.

 **Ékleipsi**

El ataque de Odenia había mandado muy lejos a Wise, tanto así que se estrello contra un muro del castillo alertando a los guardias que al ver su apariencia no dudaron en avisarle a la reina y de inmediato le desconfiscaron sus armas y fue metida a un calabozo. Al despertar, Wise no veía casi nada, todo estaba un poco oscuro pero en la misma celda que estaba podía ver dos luces, una rosa y otra Azul.

—Uhm...¿donde estoy?— Wise se levanta y se soba la cabeza cayendo en la cuenta de que no tenia su mochila de arma — ¡Ah! ¿¡Donde esta!?

—Roz tengo miedo— dijo una voz proveniente de la misma celda.

—Tranquila Ble, yo te protejo— dijo otra voz a su lado.

—Ah ¿quienes son?— pregunta Wise acercándose.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se da cuenta que esas voces provenían de dos potras nomas de parecer de trece años, lo sorprendente es que sus crines estaban prendidas en llamas al igual que sus casco.

—¿Tu quien eres?— pregunta la poni de fuego azul.

—Alejate— advirtió la pegaso de fuego rosa poniendose frente a la otra.

—Oh, no les haré daño pequeñas soy Wise, Wise Hubiera...— dice Wise intentando protegerse para no ser atacada por ninguna de las dos.

—Roz, no parece ser peligrosa— dijo la poni terrestre de fuego azul.

—Nunca se sabe hermana— Roz parecía ser la mas valiente de las dos.

—No claro que no lo soy...uh...¿me podrían decir donde estoy?— pregunta de nuevo Wise.

—Estas en el calabozo de la reina— respondió Ble colocandose al lado de su hermana.

—¿¡Calabozo!? ¡No!— Wise agarra los barrotes y hace mucho ruido pidiendo a gritos que la liberaran.

—No te escucharan, nosotras intentamos hablar pero...ella nos encerró aquí— dice Ble agachando la cabeza.

—¿Quien?— les pregunta mirándolas con pena.

—La reina Clarisse, esa alicornio...¡es mala! Ella nos encerró aquí hace tres años...cuando nosotras solo teníamos diez— le cuenta Roz dándole la espalda.

—Ella, no le gusta lo "extraño" cree que todos aquellos que no sean "normales" deben ser apresados y ejecutados— siguió Ble abrazando a su hermana —Nosotras no hicimos nada, no dañamos a nadie, solo vinimos a buscar un trabajo para mantenernos y así comer.

—Pero la reina al vernos le asqueo nuestra apariencia de fire-ponys, y nos encerró aquí, nos iba a mandar a ejecutar pero la princesa Karina nos salvó— dijo aliviada la pegaso de fuego con una sonrisa.

—Ella vio mas allá de nuestra apariencia, y convenció a su madre de dejarnos vivas, pero no pudo convencerla de liberarnos, al menos tenemos un pan por día y nos compartimos uno a la otra— dice por ultimo la poni terrestre de fuego azul recostándose en el piso.

—Por los dioses, no tenia idea...¿y sus padres?— preguntó Wise pero las pequeñas se miraron entre si confundidas.

—Nuestros padres...ellos, murieron, nosotros éramos una familia feliz, viviamos en el pueblo de los volcanes sirviéndole a la diosa Ereba, pero nos fuimos primero al l reino Mond donde el rey asesino a nuestro padre por intentar "atacarlo" cuando él solo nos protegia— Ble estaba mas triste y derrama unas lágrimas que se secaron al instante.

—Y luego fuimos por ayuda en el reino Soleil, la reina asesino a nuestra madre diciendo que ella intentaba seducir al rey pero eso es mentira nuestra madre siempre amo a nuestro padre hasta el final— siguió Roz y ambas se pusieron a llorar.

Wise se quedo impresionada, no sabia de la crueldad que se cometía en los reinos por los ponis que no eran iguales al resto.

Se escucha como alguien se acercaba, Wise se pone delante de las hermanas de fuego para protegerlas y ve a Rouge, la pegaso roja de crin gris con su armadura dorada las miraba de manera seria.

—La reina Clarisse quiere verla— le habla de manera seria mirando de abajo a arriba a Wise por su apariencia.

—Uh...esta bien...— acepta Wise con firmeza.

La pegaso abre la celda y le pone grilletes en las patas a Wise para que no intentará huir, la semidiosa fue llevada por Rouge al salón del trono donde sentada esperaba la reina Clarisse preocupada.

—Inclinate ante la reina— ordenó Rouge empujando a Wise que se inclinó.

—Por Keravno...que horrible criatura— dice Clarisse sorprendida.

—¡Hey!— Wise miro molesta a la reina pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rouge.

—Mas respeto a su alteza real— volvió a ordenar la pegaso.

—Bueno, a lo que te hice venir fue para hacerte unas preguntas...— Clarisse se levanta y le muestra las armas que le habían entregado los dioses —¿De donde sacaste esto?

—¡Ah! No, no haga nada con ellas, son las armas de los dioses si las pierdo ¡me matara!— exclamó con terror Wise.

—¿Dioses...?— Clarisse arquea una ceja sin creer lo Wise decía.

—Hablo enserio ¡vengan a mi!— ordenó Wise y las armas brillaron y se levitaron acercándose a Wise.

—¿¡Como!?— la reina quedo estupefacta pero aun así tenia sus dudas.

—Reina Clarisse Shine, soy Wise Hunter y vengo a proteger a cada poni que se encuentre en riesgo por los cascos de la asesina del Infraforest, Odenia, si me enviaron aqui no solo fue con el proposito de proteger si no que tambien acabar con la amenaza— Wise no se guardaba nada, la única manera de que la dejaran libre era diciendo la verdad.

Clarisse se acerca y toca la frente de Wise, al instante sus ojos brillaron de un color dorado para buscar en su mente la verdad, pero le fue imposible vio el sello de un mazo y otro de la huella de una pata de lobo. El mazo representaba a Hederis mientras que la huella a Zoora, el sello se acerco mas y mas a tal punto que Clarisse volvió a tierra y fue empujada por ese sello pero afortunadamente logró mantener el equilibrio al volar con sus alas.

—¡Su alteza!— Rouge se acerca a ella preocupada —¿Esta bien?

—Ah, si si lo estoy...esta individua dice la verdad...— le dice en susurró.

—Aun puedo oírte, y claro que digo la verdad— recalcó Wise.

—Sabia que los dioses escucharian mis plegarias y enviarían a alguien a acabar con esa tal Odenia...pero, le pido por favor una cosa mas— Clarisse se inclinó y también Rouge.

—¿Que? ¿Que cosa?— cuestiona Wise.

—Hace tres años, mi hija a desaparecido y quisiera que usted se uniera a la busque para encontrarla tengo miedo de que esa Odenia la encuentre y le haga algún daño— contestó muy triste aguantando las lágrimas.

—Mmm, no se...a mi solo me enviaron para acabar con esa asesina— siguió Wise pero al ver la desesperación de Clarisse se le ocurre algo— sin embargo puedo hacerlo, solo con una condición.

—¿Cual?— pregunta la reina ilusionada.

—Buscare a su hija con la ayuda de esas dos ponis de fuego que están en el calabozo, liberelas— exigió Wise a lo que vio como la reina y Rouge se miraron entre si.

—Trae a esas...cosas aquí, Rouge— ordena la alicornio.

—A sus ordenes su majestad— Rouge se fue dejando a las dos solas.

—Mientras...me podría mostrar usted como es su hija— sugiere la semidiosa.

—Si, claro, tengo un retrato de ella, sigame— la reina guía a Wise hasta llegar a su habitación.

Wise pudo observar la decoración del cuarto de la reina, ella silvo admirando la elegancia. Clarisse saca debajo de su cama un retrato que mostraba a la princesa Karina, era una bella y joven alicornio blanca, con una brillante crin azul, las puntas de sus alas eran celestes, sus ojos eran amarillo oscuro y portaba una tiara de plata incrustado con gemas celestes.

—Se llama Karina, mi niña estaba por comprometerse ¡estaba tan feliz porque el día llegara! Pero, cuando fui a buscarla no la encontré...— le informó en un tono triste.

—¿Con quien iba a contraer matrimonio?— preguntó Wise, necesitaría mucha información si debía encontrar a la princesa.

—Estaba por comprometerse con el príncipe Bord del reino Soleil hijo de los reyes Leonor y Agatha— responde tranquila.

—Mmm ¿su hija a tenido algún enemigo?— vuelve a Interrogar.

—No claro que no, mi hija era muy amada en el reino— Clarisse contestaba cada una de sus preguntas hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

—Su alteza, libere a esas...niñas, están aquí esperando— le informa Rouge detrás de la puerta.

—Su alteza, ya es algo tarde, le ruego por favor hospedaje por esta noche— Clarisse estaba por aceptar pero Wise siguió hablando —y que las pequeñas estén en la misma habitación que yo, no quiero que las vuelvan a meter en un calabozo.

—Eh, esta bien...no hay problema con eso— sonríe Clarisse pero por dentro no le agradaba la idea de que las potras estuvieran fuera de su celda.

La reina le da una habitación grande con todas las comodidades. a Wise, la cama era espaciosa suficiente como para que cupieran tres. Ble y Roz estaban felices ya que no estarían de nuevo en la celda. Había en la mesa de noche una cesta de comida, Wise que les había agarrado afecto les reparte la comida que había dentro de la canasta.

—Muchas gracias Wise— agradecen ambas pequeñas a la vez.

—Si, creímos que nos quedaríamos ahí para siempre— comenta Ble comiendo un Keke.

—No podía dejarlas ahí, pero deben ayudarme pequeñas, la única razón por la que la reina accedió a mi petición para liberarlas fue porque ustedes me ayudarían a buscar a la princesa Karina— le informó preocupada — ¿Me ayudarán?

—Por supuesto, todo por una amiga— Dijo Roz contenta.

—Muy bien, es hora de dormir pequeñas.

Wise se encargó de que las niñas se acomodaran en la cama, cuando toco el fuego de sus crines no quemaba eso explicaría porque la cama no se incendio cuando se recostaron en ella, la híbrida se coloca a su lado y las cubre con las sabanas.

—Buenas noches— les dice Wise a punto de dormir.

—Buenaa noches...mami— dijeron las potras acurrucandose en Wise que la dejaron con los ojos abiertos como plato.

 **Infraforest**

Klage seguía cuidado de Odenia, le preparaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance para alimentarla y mejorara mas rápido, Mortem no estaba, fue a dar una ronda por el bosque para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

—¿Desea unas galletas?— pregunta Klage sonriente.

—Deseo que te largues de mi cuarto— dice de mala gana Odenia cruzando sus cascos.

—Owww pero yo prometí cuidarla— recalca Klage y dejo la bandeja de galletas en la mesa al lado de vino.

—Uh, casi lo olvido, estúpida dame esa botella de vino y el vaso de al lado— ordenó Klage molesta.

—Por supuesto— Klage agarra el vino y su cola Flufflh agarró el vaso con su boquita.

Ambas cosas fueron entregadas a Odenia que ni les agradeció por el favor que hacían, la unicornio destapa el vino y se sirve una copa que la tomo de un sorbo.

—Justo lo que necesitaba— comentó saboreando lo dulce que estaba —Un poco mas no haría daño...

Esta vez Odenia tomo del pico de la botella hasta dejarla a la mitad, se limpia con su casco y repentinamente caen en tremenda borrachera, los vinos de Marosik eran muy fuertes tanto así que Odenia miro a Klage con una sonrisa fuera de lo común.

—¿Odenia?— llama Klage a su "amiga" acercando su casco.

La unicornio jala del casco a Klage teniendola muy cerca de ella, era algo extraño en ella.

—Oh Klage, hip, ¿alguna vez te dije que eres una hermosura?— le pregunta Odenia mostrándose afectuosa.

—Uhm, n-no nunca— contesta tímidamente teniendo sus mejillas rojas.

—Pues lo eres jeje hip— la unicornio recuesta a Klage sobre ella mientras le acaricia la mejilla.a

—¿Que le sucede? Así no es ella...—Klage estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos hasta que Odenia toca su nariz.

—Oye linda, ¿te gustan los juegos? Jeje hip! Porque yo tengo uno en mente— dice Odenia en un tono travieso y juguetón.

—Uhm, si claro ¿como se llama el juego?— pregunta animada Klage.

—Se llama...—

Después de media hora, Mortem vuelve a la cabaña y busca a Klage sin embargo no la ve en el primer piso, va arriba y ve a Nocturna viendo por la rendija de la puerta.

—¿Que estas viendo?— pregunta Mortem jalandola de su cola.

—¡Miau! Ehm, nada importante jeje— dijo nerviosa la felina desviando la mirada.

Mortem no se confía y dentro del cuarto se escucho un grito, era de Klage, la esquelética estaba por entrar sin embargo Nocturna la detiene.

—¡No entres!— advierte la gata empujando para atras a Mortem.

—Dejame pasar ¿no escuchas que Klage esta en peligro? Odenia la esta lastimando— insistía Mortem impresionada de como una minina tenía mucha fuerza como para dejarla quieta.

—¿Quien dice que grita de dolor?— respondió Nocturna con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—...¿Que?— Mortem se acerca a la puerta y miro por la rendija, al instante se alejó de ahí y dio media vuelta para volver a su cuarto —Hare de cuenta que nunca vi nada.

—He-Hey dejame acompañarte— le dice Nocturna atravesando la puerta de la habitación de Mortem.

* * *

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, no olviden comentar lo que les pareció y nos vemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**╔══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╗**

 **Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **╚══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╝**

La luz del sol alcanza las ventanas de todas las casas, devuelta en el castillo se Soleil la reina Agatha despertaba al lado de su marido con una sonrisa alegre y lo abraza feliz.

—Buen día amor— dijo la reina dándole un beso en los labios a Leonor.

El rey empieza a despertar y mira sonriente a su esposa devolviéndole el beso, pero entonces su momento de paz acabó al escuchar una gran explosión cerca de su habitación.

—¡AH! ¿¡Que fue eso!?— gritó asustada Agatha levantándose de la cama junto con su marido.

Los dos salen de sus aposentos preocupados y se acercan a la zona que fue explotada y ven el cuarto de su hijo con muchos daños, los reyes se percatan que algunos sirvientes y guardias habían muerto tras la explosión.

—¡No mi hijo! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo!— exclamó la reina queriendo buscar entre los escombros el cadáver del príncipe.

—¿Yo que?— se preguntó el príncipe Bord que estaba detrás de ellos — Pero...que ¿¡Que le paso una habitación!?

—¡Hijo!— ambos reyes voltearon y abrazaron fuerte al príncipe.

—Creímos que estabas dentro de tu cuarto cuando fue volado en pedazos, no hubiéramos soportado que pasará esto como la ultima vez— comentó el rey mirando el casco de hierro de su hijo.

—Agh, si ese día, pero no paso, tenia sed y fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua regresé rápido al escuchar la explosión— dijo Bord acercándose al desastre — Que asco, mamá, hay pura servidumbre asquerosa muerta aquí.

—¡Bord!— exclamó el rey molesto por el comportamiento de su hijo.

—Tranquilo mi niño, tu padre y yo mandaremos a que arreglen tu cuarto de inmediato pero por mientras...— Agatha divisa a lo lejos a Terrie que hablaba con otra sirvienta —¡USTED!

Terrie mira seriamente a la reina y se acerca a la familia real inclinándose.

—¿Que desea su alteza?— pregunta Terrie con una leve sonrisa.

—Lleve a mi hijo a otra habitación, ayudelo en lo que necesite— ordenó la reina mirando con asco a Terrie.

—A sus ordenes su alteza— responde Terrie dando una reverencia.

—¡Agh! Solo mantengase lejos de mi, fea...sirvienta— insultó Bord.

Terrie hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo el príncipe, sus palabras eran como mantequilla resbalandole todo, sin embargo cuando guía al príncipe a la habitación tenía una sonrisa siniestra la cual tuvo que cambiar para no levantar sospechas.

—Amor, te amo y a mi hijo también pero ¿No crees que deberían tratar mejor a los sirvientes?— preguntó Leonor tratando de ser paciente con su familia.

—Querido, somos clase alta ellos son solo simples campesinos— dijo Agatha rodando los ojos y mirando a otro lado.

—Te hago recordar que tu también fuiste una antes de ser mi esposa— recalca Leonor provocando la alteración de la reina y antes de que pudiera decir algo el rey sigue — Esto es raro ¿como ocurrió esta explosión?

Leonor se acerca a los escombros y entre ellos encuentra una bomba que se encontraba oculta debajo de los restos de la cama del príncipe.

—Agatha, mira— el rey le muestra la bomba y un frío recorre los lomos de ambos.

—Esa bomba...es igual que la de...ellos— decía Agatha incomoda.

—Lo peor es que estaba debajo de la cama de Bord— insinúa Leonor.

—Acaso crees que...¿Están atentando contra nuestro hijo?— pregunta Agatha.

—No lo se, mandare a que investiguen quien estuvo aquí por las noches y quien tenia las llaves de su cuarto— Leonor deja la bomba a un lado y cierra los ojos.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Todo sucedió hace catorce años, se había organizado el cumpleaños número seis de Bord el cual estaba muy emocionado, ponis de la alta sociedad iban a su fiesta dejando grandes regalos al lado del cumpleañero._

 _—¡Papá Papá! Mira lo que me regalaron— exclamó un joven príncipe entusiasmado mostrando un traje elegante y fino que era de su talla._

 _—Jeje, es perfecto— comenta Leonor acariciando la cabeza de su hijo._

 _—¡Feliz cumpleaños joven príncipe!— felicitó la reina Clarisse que había asistido y al lado de ella había una pequeña alicornio tratándose de nadie mas y nadie menos que la princesa Karina con solo cinco años._

 _—Feliz cumpleaños príncipe Bord— felicitó también la princesa Karina entregándole su regalo._

 _—¡Muchas gracias!— Bord recibe el regalo y lo abre dejando ver una caja musical, al abrirla dejaba escucharse una bella melodía —Oh! Que bonito!_

 _En ese entonces el príncipe apreciaba mas lo que tenia a su alrededor, las familias reales vieron como sus primogénitos jugaban atrapándose unos a otros, Liria volaba al lado de Karina siendo perseguido por Schild y Bord._

 _—No es justo ¡no tengo alas!— se quejo el joven Schild cruzando sus cascos._

 _—Tranquilo, yo te ayudo— Bord con magia eleva a Schild arriba de todos, los reyes miraban preocupados la escena después de todo eran solo niños._

 _—¡Te atrape!— grito Schild tocando la cabeza de Karina y Liria._

 _—Oye no es justo— dice Liria descendiendo con la otra princesa._

 _—Tampoco era justo que las dos volaran sabiendo que nosotros no tenemos alas— dice Schild y le saco la lengua a su hermana._

 _—Vamos no peleen, sigamos divirtiendonos— exclamó feliz._

 _—¡Cariño!— llamó la reina a su pequeño hijo pues un nuevo regalo había llegado._

 _Bord se acerca contento y toma el regalo entre sus cascos agitándolo y pegando su oído al obsequio._

 _—Uhm, mamá, este regalo dice "TIC TAC TIC TAC"— dijo mirando a su familia confusa._

 _—¿Que?— se preguntó Leonor._

 _El príncipe abre el regalo y lo saca, todos los invitados se alteran y retroceden los reyes fueron tras sus hijos para cubrirlos, Leonor se acerca lo mas rápido que pudo alejando a su hijo de la bomba que había sacado pero no por completo pues la bomba justo estalla y empezó un gran asalto, dos ponis terrestres, una hembra y un macho aparecen con unas armas. Leonor tenia entre sus cascos a su hijo que estaba inconsciente._

 _—¡GUARDIAS ATAQUEN!— grito la reina._

 _Los guardias desenvainan sus espadas y se acercan a los dos terroristas incluso la reina Clarisse participó con tal de ayudar, cubriéndose con un escudo de magia, y de un rayo paralizo a ambos terroristas dejándolos en el suelo._

 _Rápidamente, Agatha se acerca a su esposo e hijo, Leonor se levanta con ayuda de Agatha y ven a su hijo muy lastimado con heridas graves y con la ausencia de casco izquierdo, la alteración fue tanta que los reyes creían que su hijo había muerto pero logro sobrevivir a la explosión mostrando signos vitales. Obviamente la fiesta se cancelo y los reyes se disculparon con los invitados, mientras que estuvieron agradecidos mucho con la reina Clarisse._

 _—Que Keravno los acompañe y se mejore su hijo pronto— les deseó Clarisse Shine._

 _—Gracias...— agradeció el rey y miro a los terroristas que eran agarrados por los guardias._

 _Era la primera vez que el corazón del rey se había llenado de odio y desprecio, automáticamente ambos terroristas fueron llevados a la guillotina donde públicamente fueron ambos degollados, no pudo evitar escuchar el grito y llanto que venia entre la multitud de alguien oculta entre tantos ponis._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBAC**

—¡Cielo!— Agatha intentaba hacer reaccionar a su marido moviéndolo un poco.

—Oh, perdón querida, estaba recordando algo— contesta Leonor inquieto y alejándose de ella para resolver este misterio.

 **INFRAFOREST**

Ya eran las once de la mañana, Mortem desperto temprano cerca de las ocho para hacer una revisión por todo el bosque. Mientras, Odenia se mueve y abraza lo que creía que era su almohada pero sintió un leve beso en sus labios eso hizo que reaccionará y despertara por completo.

—¡Ah! Tengo una súper resaca uh... Espera ...¿¡QUE!?— Odenia se apega a la pared observando desde ahí a Klage que seguía dormida — ¿¡Que haces en mi cama fenómeno de dos cabezas retrasada!?

La unicornio de la ira tira a la poni de su cama, eso hizo que ella también despertara y viera sonrojada a su amiga.

—Eh, Odenia ¡Buenos días!— Klage parecía estar muy contenta y animada esbozando un bostezo.

—Responde tarada ¿¡Que hacías en mi cama!?— preguntó molesta.

—¿No te acuerdas? Bueno, pues tu me ordenaste que te entregara el vino ¡y así lo hice! Sin embargo te tomaste hasta la mitad de la botella y comenzaste a actuar extraño— explicó Klage apenada y miro a Odenia con una sonrisa inocente — Y me hiciste jugar un juego, fue tan divertido era la primera vez que me mostrabas tanto cariño ¡Me encantaron tus besitos!

Odenia Ripper se quedo perdida en la nada tratando se procesar todo lo que había dicho Klage de la noche anterior, hasta que recordó todo lo sucedido un frío recorre todo su cuerpo incluso llegó ella a sonrojarse y apenarse.

—No puede ser...Klage maldita idiota ¡DEBISTE IRTE CUANDO EMPECÉ A TOMAR!— grita Odenia tirándole la almohada y quejándose a la vez del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo.

—Ow jiji y dime... ¿lo volveremos a jugar?— pregunta ella y recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Odenia.

—Klage...¡sal de mi cuarto!— la unicornio de una patada bota a Klage de su habitación y mira su cama hecha un desastre — Esto es una pesadilla, perdí lo único puro que tenia con esa fenómeno...odio mi vida.

Fuera del cuarto Klage baja las escaleras dando saltitos y justo abre la puerta Mortem que llegaba junto con Nocturna.

—Buen día Mortem— saluda Klage levantando su casco.

—¿Buen día? Ya van a ser las doce de la tarde— dijo ella apuntando a un reloj.

—Oh perdón, es que Odenia y yo jugamos mucho ayer en la noche y ambas estábamos muy cansadas para levantarnos, pero la deja sola en su cuarto aun no esta recuperada del todo— Klage baja al sótano y vuelve con un pedazo de carne, Mortem solo la miraba impresionada.

—¿Enserio Klage puede ser tan inocente?— se preguntaba Mortem sentándose en el sofá.

—Mortem ¿podrías por favor usar tu hoz para calentar este pedazo de carne?— pide Klage mostrando el filete empalado.

—Ehm, claro— la esquelética deja de lado a Nocturna y su hoz se prende en llamas moradas friendo la carne —Oye Klage...¿Odenia come carne?

—Si, pero carne de ponis, me dijo que se acostumbro al no tener bayas o algún fruto que no este envenenado por aquí — responde mientras se pierde en un momento en sus pensamientos.

Mortem aparta su hoz al ver que la carne estaba en su punto y Klage coloca la carne en un plato, ella llevaba la comida mientras que su colita Fluffly llevaba en su cabeza el vaso de agua.

—Odenia, te prepare el desayuno— avisa ella afuera de la habitación.

—¡Dejalo en el suelo y largo!— grito Odenia que estaba recostada en su cama en posición fetal.

—Esta bien— Klage un poco triste deja el plato y el vaso en el suelo, se sentía ignorada y regresa a su cuarto.

—Sabes Nocturna, es la primera vez que veo algo así— admite Mortem viendo a Klage entrar a su cuarto.

—Si, por cierto Mortem, ya vi a tu hijo...él, esta enfermo— informa Nocturna retrocediendo.

—¿Que?— consternada por la noticia mira sorprendida a Nocturna —¿Que cosa tiene?

—Es una enfermedad que a atacado a los potros, no solo él esta mal— siguió la gata.

—No puede ser...— Mortem cae al sofá, tenia ganas de ir a ver a su hijo sin embargo con la apariencia que tenia no podía.

—Lo extraño es que, esa enfermedad hace tiempo no la veía...— Nocturna se recuesta a su lado mirando hacia arriba.

—¿Que? ¿Esta enfermedad es de hace tiempo?— pregunta Mortem.

—Cuando eres un espíritu, puedes ver el pasar del tiempo, hace ciento noventa años un hechicero llamado Zauberer, practicaba magia blanca y curaba las enfermedades de todos con su poder sin embargo, su juventud se iba...y decidió entonces arrancarle la juventud a los potros para conservarse como un ser eterno. Pero, una yegua se le enfrentó cara a cara al final Zauberer termino siendo "derrotado"— le contó cerrando sus ojos.

—¿Y que le paso a la yegua?— pregunta Mortem.

—Agh, yo no se todo ¿si?— contesta fastidiada —Solo puedo decir que, tal vez Zauberer haya vuelto.

—Habrá que decirle a Odenia cuando salga de su habitación, tal vez él sea el responsable de la muerte de esas bestias, hoy encontré uno que otro monstruo muerto, cuando se entere ella va a explotar de ira— comenta Mortem, a pesar de haber estado poco tiempo viviendo con ellas ya conocía perfectamente el temperamento de Odenia.

 **ÉKLEIPSI**

Wise y las pequeñas fire ponys ya estaban partiendo del castillo hacia el bosque, la semidiosa procuraba que las niñas estuvieran siempre a su lado a pesar de que el resto del pueblo las mirara mal por su muy diferentes al resto.

—Roz ponte a mi derecha, Ble a mi izquierda— ordena Wise y las dos hacen caso a sus órdenes.

—Señorita Wise ¿Que trae en su mochila?— pregunta Ble.

—Armas especiales— contesta ella mirando de frente pero sentía un poco la mochila ligera a lo que la baja para revisarla —¿Que demonios? — el látigo de Narceris estaba perdiendo su brillo y desaparecía lentamente y en su lugar dejo una nota.

 _"Olvidamos decirte, que las armas irán desapareciendo según su primer uso, aprovechalas bien._

 _ATTE: Los Dioses"_

—¿¡Y recién me lo dicen!?— grito Wise mirando los cielos llamando la atención de los pueblerinos.

—Señorita Wise, todos la están mirando— dijo Roz mirando a los demás ponis.

—Ow— las mejillas de Wise se pusieron rojas y siguieron su camino hasta alejarse del reino.

El Infraforest no solo le pertenecía a Soleil, el bosque era tan grande que estaba dividido para los tres reinos sin embargo la reina Clarisse no se quiere hacer cargo con su parte del bosque.

Wise ayuda a las pequeñas cruzar ríos, y evitar a las bestias, aparte de buscar a la princesa Karina su objetivo era asesinar a Odenia para liberar a los ponis de sus cascos aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez no le seria tan fácil con esas dos compañeras suyas resguardandolas.

—Esto sera un poco difícil— se dice así misma Wise.

—Señorita, Roz no esta— aviso Ble mirando a todos lados en busca de su hermana.

—¿¡Que!?— Wise mira a todos lados igual, Roz había desaparecido de su vista —Oh lo que me faltaba.

Wise y Ble empiezan a buscar por todos lados alguna señal de Roz, y encontraron unas huellas las cuales las guiaron hacia una choza pequeña. Ambas se miran entre si y escuchan el grito de Roz por lo que sin dudarlo entran a la choza y caen por un tobogán hacia una base subterránea cayendo sobre un cojín.

—¿Que es este lugar?— se preguntó Wise y vieron que Roz estaba parada en la oscuridad con mucho miedo.

—Tienen que irse...— susurra Roz.

—No sin ti! Vámonos— Wise intenta agarrar a la pequeña pero un casco aparece de entre las sombras y toma por el hombro a Roz.

—Ella no ira a ningún lado— dijo un unicornio de pelaje marrón rojizo oscuro, tenia unas marcas negras, sus ojos eran igual de oscuros y su crin era gris tenia una serpiente que rodeaba su casco.

—...— Wise se quedo maravillada por lo "galán" que se veía aquel unicornio — Que lindo...

—¡Señorita!— grito Ble sacando del trance a Wise.

—Ugh, Suelta a la niña quien quiera que seas— advierte la semidiosa en posición de ataque.

—Oh, me llamo Zauberer en un gusto conocerla preciosa— halago él guiñándole el ojo.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado este capitulo uvu no olviden comentar que les pareció y nos leemos hasta la próxima :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**╔══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╗**

 **Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Cosas por Entender**

 **╚══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╝**

Odenia después de tres horas encerrada en su cuarto sale de este y ve la comida que le preparo Klage, fría, con magia tira el plato y el vaso en un tacho de basura y baja las escaleras sin ánimos de hablar con alguien lo único que hizo fue ver a Mortem y a Nocturna sentadas en el sofá.

—A ver, Mortem...dame tu reporte— pide Odenia sentándose en el otro sofá y mirándola seriamente.

—Bueno, e revisado el bosque como me lo pidió, la flora sigue estable a habido avistamiento de cazadores pero las plantas carnívoras han sabido lidiar con ellos, las bestias estaban hambrientas así que aproveche los cuerpos sin vida de algunos cazadores que fueron asfixiados por una que otra planta y los alimente y tuve que ayudar a que una bestia a tener sus crías— dijo Mortem acariciando a Nocturna.

—Oh mis pobres bestias...tan lindas e indefensas— dice la unicornio tocando los vendajes que rodeaba su lomo.

—¿Indefensas?... Sigo sin entender... ¿Como puedes decir que los monstruos que habitan aquí son indefensas? Si causan daño, matan...te destrozan...son salvajes, mataron a mi marido y a sus amigos— comentó la esquelética, esas palabras hizo que Odenia la mirara directo a los ojos.

—Ellos empezaron ¿Por que venir y matar con un propósito absurdo? ¿Te parece bien que los cazadores vengan y maten a los "monstruos" que no les hicieron nada solo para adornar sus paredes con sus cabezas y llamarlos trofeos? Tu misma lo presenciaste, así como los ponis tienen familia, las bestias también...tienen crías que cuidar y alimentar, son seres que no tienen la culpa de verse así y ser de momento catalogados como "monstruos"— la unicornio se levantó y se acercó a ella con una mirada vacía y muerta —Por eso estoy aquí, quiero defenderlos... Mortem, el bosque no tiene rejas, no tiene un campo de fuerza y aun así ninguna de las bestias sale a atacarlos cuando su pueblo esta cerca de este lugar...pero ustedes si vienen a hacerlo y es algo, que yo nunca voy a perdonar.

Los ojos de Odenia regresaron a la normalidad. Había dejado sin habla a Mortem que vio como la unicornio se alejaba para servirse un poco de agua, recién ahí la poni esqueleto toma el valor para levantarse también y confrontarla.

—¿¡Y crees que matando se solucionará todo!? Solo te deja igual que el resto— levantó la voz ella mientras que Nocturna empezaba a desaparecer por miedo de la reacción de Odenia.

—Si manchar mis cascos significa salvar vidas inocentes...no importa— Odenia tranquilamente termina de tomar un vaso de agua y dejar el vaso en su lugar.

—Ah...tu...— Mortem agarra su hoz intentando atacar a la unicornio sin embargo no lo hizo, algo en sus palabras tenia razón y con tan solo pensarlo bien se daba cuenta que seria estúpido atacar a alguien que solo busca defender —Debo, decirte algo mas...encontré una que otra bestia muerta por el bosque, dudo que haya sido un guardia o un cazador ya que no tenían alguna lanza clavada o una herida provocada por una bala.

—Que extraño...¿tienes alguna sospecha?— pregunta Odenia volteando a verla.

—Nocturna me platicó, que hace ciento noventa años una enfermedad proveniente del bosque provocó la muerte de varios jóvenes potros en el pueblo Imperium...también me dijo que esa enfermedad podía atacar a las bestias jóvenes— respondió Mortem dejando a Odenia consternada.

—Entonces creo que saldré a investigar, quedate aquí con Klage y con Nocturna estas a cargo hasta que yo vuelva y por lo que mas amas no dejes que Klage deje la cabaña— ordenó Odenia Ripper estando a punto de salir.

—Supongo que si te importa mucho ella— comentó Mortem mirando su hoz.

—¿¡Que!? ¡No! Solo que ella me estorbaría en mi investigación y me haría perder el tiempo, ya vuelvo— Odenia cerró la puerta con fuerza y se alejo de su cabaña hablando entre dientes —Importarme...estúpida esqueleto cuando me deshaga de todos haré que se traguen sus huesos.

La unicornio camino entre los árboles saltando sobre los arbustos, de cierta manera ella se sentía observada como si la vieran desde las sombras algo que la incomodaba, no podía creer que era una bestia pues cuando la miraban desde otros ángulos sin que ellas las viera se sentía normal y protegida. Odenia se detuvo y dejo de sentir esa extraña presencia y sin tomarle tanta importancia sigue, por cada lugar que iba encontraba bestias muertas, eran muchas ¿quien podría hacer algo así?. Su ira aumentaba hasta el punto de emanar una aura roja.

—¡Voy a matar a quien hizo esto!— gritó a los cuatro vientos llena de rabia.

Los cielos empezaron a nublarse y poco a poco caían gotas de las nubes comenzando a llover, la unicornio quedo empapada pero no podía detenerse a pesar de que le siguiera doliendo partes de su cuerpo su ira la hacia resistente a todo, vio unas huellas poco visibles pues la lluvia borraba todo, así que decide apresurarse siguiendo lo que encontraba. Detrás de unos arbustos un ser con casco negro la espiaba pero al ver como se alejaba se va.

Odenia llega a una choza fea, nunca antes la había visto por ahí sin embargo no importaba y siguió las huellas hasta llegar a la entrada en el momento que entró cayó por el tubo y cae sobre el cojín viejo. La asesina miro a todos lados, pudo reconocer que era una base subterránea en donde solo habían cristales blancos iluminando el lugar, ella dio unos pasos asegurándose no caer de nuevo. Se percató que al final de la base había tres capullos que estaban cubridas por una baba negra, los tres capullos se movían y eso asqueo por completo a Odenia.

—Que asco ¿que habrá adentro?— se pregunto ella acercando su casco para abrirlas y averiguarlo pero alguien por detrás la agarro y alejo de los capullos.

—¡No lo hagas!— exclamó Zauberer preocupado.

—¿Quien carajos eres? ¿¡y por que no quieres que me acerque a esos capullos!?— preguntó molesta ella pero al momento de verlo su ira se desvaneció por completo.

—Perdone mis malos modales, me llamo Zauberer y esos capullos son peligrosos— respondió en un tono amigable acercándose a Odenia —No quisiera que a una bella unicornio como usted le pase algo, digame ¿Como se llama? Y ¿que hace una hermosa dama por estos bosques?

—Aaah...yo, soy Odenia Honest Ripper, protectora del bosque y...ugh...— la unicornio no sabia que responderle, sus mejillas estaban rojas y lucia nerviosa.

—Anda, digamelo con confianza— pidió el unicornio mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Vengo a investigar sobre una entraña enfermedad que afecta los pueblos cercanos y el mismo bosque...— respondió ella pero saliendo de un trance que la mantenía sumisa, se percato que algunos cristales blancos no brillaban como el resto.

—Yo te puedo ayudar a averiguarlo, las pobres bestias que habitan el bosque no merecen esto— comentó el unicornio sorprendiendo a Odenia.

—¿¡Que!? ¿De verdad crees eso?— preguntó ella impresionada por lo que decía Zauberer.

—¡Claro! Las bestias son criaturas indefensas después de todo ¿como no ayudar?— dijo Zauberer sonriendo.

Odenia seguía impresionada, había alguien en este mundo que pensaba igual que ella y la quería ayudar para salvar a las bestias.

—Que extraño...— pensaba la unicornio manteniéndose en un vacío, varias preguntas pasaba por su mente mientras miraba al unicornio.

—Jeje...— Zauberer toma de la mejilla a Odenia y a estaba por dar un beso en los labios.

—¡Sacanos de aquí!— gritó Roz dentro de uno de los capullos.

—¿Ah?— la unicornio sale de su trance y empuja a Zauberer al tenerlo tan cerca —¿Que hay dentro de esos capullos?

—Agh, maldita niña— dijo el unicornio y miro a Odenia molesta —No hay nada enserio.

—¡Ayuda!— pidió Ble quien se escuchaba como lloraba.

—¡Mentiroso! Abre esos malditos capullos o te castro estúpido unicornio— ordenó ella y en eso él comenzó a reír —¿Que te causa gracia?

—No abriré esos capullos, al menos que te pongas a rogar claro— dice mientras reía provocando la ira en Odenia.

En ese momento se escuchó un motor, dentro del tubo grande habían unas luces que llamaron la atención de ambos unicornios y voltearon. Del tubo sale un poni con un traje y casco de negro montado en un tipo de moto, él se mantuvo en el aire y su llanta rosa la mitad del rostro de Zauberer dejándolo deformado.

—¡AGH! MALDITO PONI ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!?— gritó el unicornio viendo como el poni volteaba con su vehículo. Zauberer comienza a recuperarse teniendo volviendo su rostro a la normalidad.

—¿Que esta pasando?— preguntó Wise dentro del tercer capullo.

—Ve a liberar a quienes están encerrados— ordenó él poni a Odenia.

Odenia no sabia quien era pero su tono de voz era tan seria que hizo caso y se acerco a los capullos, el poni y Zeuberer se miraron uno al otro.

—Creo que es caer bajo seducir jóvenes yeguas para acostarte con ellas— comentó el poni bajando de su moto.

—Oh vamos, tengo solo 240 años, merezco ser joven y unas hermosas yeguas a mi lado— se excusó con una sonrisa llena de perversión.

—Que asqueroso...— dijo sacando su mangual listo para pelear.

Odenia con magia abrió los tres capullos sacando a las tres ponis, Ble y Roz estaban agradecidas con la unicornio sin embargo cuando Odenia cruzo miradas con Wise comenzó una pequeña pelea entre las dos.

Entre tanta pelea, Nocturna aparece viendo como Ble y Roz se alejaban y se iban a una esquina por la pelea de Wise y Odenia. Por otra parte Zeuberer al verla se ríe.

—¡Nocturna!— llamó Zeuberer atrayendo la atención de todos —Tanto tiempo sin verte...

—¿Nocturna? ¿Que haces aquí?— preguntó Odenia agarrando de los cuernos a Wise y estrellandola contra los cristales.

—¡Odenia los cristales brillantes están provocando la enfermedad ¡es todo menos luz!— grito Nocturna acercándose a ellas.

—Estúpida felina— insulto Zeuberer y de un rayo lastimo a Nocturna que cayo al suelo frío.

—Uh...— ella intento levantarse pero no podía.

—¡Nocturna!— Odenia se acercó y cargo a su pequeña gata.

Wise escuchó eso, por lo que no dudo y recarga sus cuernos para formar una esfera de fuego lleno de energía.

—¡Niñas cubranse!— ordenó Wise y las pequeñas se hicieron bolita en su rincón.

Odenia agarra un cristal sin brillo, de unos quince centímetros de largo y protegiendo a Nocturna de su cuerno desprende un rayo que fue lanzado al mismo tiempo que el ataque de Wise hacia los cristales provocando una gran explosión que hizo volar en pedazos la tierra que estaba sobre ellos.

El poni misterioso con su mangual rompe el cráneo del unicornio pero no importaba cuantas veces hiciera eso, él se recuperaba de inmediato. Mientras mas fuerza tuviera Zeuberer mas se acababa la vida de los niños que se debilitaban.

La semidiosa y la asesina de cazadores dejaron de pelear esta vez solo para acabar con ese unicornio. Roz y Ble no querían quedarse atrás así que desobedecieron las reglas de Wise e hicieron un circulo de fuego color morado para mantener a Zeuberer dentro. El unicornio confiado intento salir de ahí sin embargo al quemarse la pata se dio cuenta que no sanaba, el fuego de ambas hermanas se hacia mas fuerte y él sentía como se quemaba vivo.

—Alto mocosas— ordenó Odenia dejando a Nocturna en el suelo —¡DIJE ALTO!

Las hermanas de fuego se detuvieron y dejaron libre a Zeuberer, el poni con casco quería alejar a Odenia de él pero de un golpe la unicornio lo apartó y se acercó al hechicero que tenia una expresión de espanto.

—Eres un malnacido...intentaste no solo matar a varios mocosos si no también a mis bestias— decía ella agarrando a Zeuberer y acercándolo mas —Tu ya debiste dejar este mundo hace mucho tiempo...saludame a la diosa Ereba, y no te agarres mi asiento en el infierno.

Odenia le clavo el cristal directo en el corazón a Zeuberer mientras lo veía sangrar un líquido negro, la unicornio solo observaba con una sonrisa como la vida de él se iba al momento que la magia negra era absorbida por el cristal con ayuda de magia de Odenia.

—N-no...— decía en un grito ahogado el hechicero viendo como su juventud se iba.

Primero comenzó como algo pequeño, se empezaba a ver las arrugas en su cuerpo hasta notarse que se hacia mas delgado, todos veían como quedaba huesudo con piel de pasa, su voz era ronca y pedía que le devolvieran lo que lo mantenía vivo. Odenia vio pedazos de los cristales y le mostró a Zeuberer atraves de ellos como iba quedando.

—¡No! ¡No quiero ver!— pedía él aterrorizado.

Wise le cubre los ojos a las hermanas de fuego para que no tuvieran que presenciar tal horrible escena de como la muerte era inevitable para todos. Es así como Zeuberer quedo hecho hueso y de hueso a polvo, el viento se llevo lo que quedaba de él.

—Agh...murió...al fin murió...— decía Nocturna mirando los cielos.

—Si...— Odenia se acercó a ella y la volvió a cargar —Te pondrás mejor, ya lo veras...tu...

—No Odenia, e esperado...ciento noventa años para irme...— decía ella pero la unicornio no podía entender —Lo único que me mantenía viva era que ese maldito también lo estuviera, pero ahora que no esta...puedo morir en paz.

—¿¡Que!? No puedes irte, Klage te va a extrañar y Mortem...y...agh, yo también— dijo lo ultimo en susurro para que solo Nocturna la escuchara.

—Je, tranquila, ya era hora...todo pronto mejorara te lo aseguro— Nocturna cierra los ojos y ella dejo de ser una gata volviéndose una poni de pelaje y crin negra de ojos morados —Adiós...

Nocturna desapareció, Odenia no podía creer lo que paso, ella se levantó y miro a todos con el ceño fruncido.

—Esto no queda aquí, yo volveré y los mataré ¡incluidas están esas fenómenos!— exclamó Odenia mirando a las hermanas de fuego que se abrazaron entre si.

Wise y el poni se intentaron acercar pero Odenia saca unas bolitas que al tirarlas al suelo esparce un humo, y cuando se dan cuenta ella ya no estaba.

—Oh Cielos...— Wise miro al poni desconfiado y se alejó de él —Mmm, muchas gracias...tu pelea nos dio tiempo para destruir a ese poni que ahora recordando como es de viejo no puedo creer que lo haya considerado lindo...que asco.

—Jeje, no hay de que...por cierto, creo que esto es tuyo— el poni le entregó la mochila con las armas adentro a Wise.

—¡Casi las olvido!— Wise se asegura de que sigan ahí las armas restantes y se alivia.

—Señorita, tenemos hambre— dice Roz con unos ojos tiernos.

—Puedo invitarles algo de comer si gustan— dijo el poni viendo a las tres.

—Gracias pero, quisiera primero saber quien eres y ver su rostro— le comentó no sintiéndose confiada del todo con ese poni.

—Je...bueno— el poni se quita el casco mostrando su larga grin negra con puntas azules, ojos negros y pelaje verde agua —No me presenté pero...Es un gusto, me llamo Beast Slayer y soy un cazador.

 **REINO MOND**

El rey Gardo salia de la entrada a los calabozos sin notar que estaba siendo espiado por su hija Liria que ya se le hacia bastante extraño que su padre entrada enojado y saliera con una sonrisa de los calabozos pues su padre tenia un gran complejo de superioridad. Liria decide investigar mas a fondo por lo que ve a un guardia resguardar la entrada y se acerca a él con una bolsa llena de gemas y monedas de plata.

—Lo siento princesa, usted no puede pasar el menos que sea por orden de su padre— dijo el guardia negándole la entrada a la princesa.

—¿Y si hacemos un trato?— preguntó ella mostrando el interior de la bolsa.

—Oh, jeje, bueno ¿desea compañía su alteza?— el guardia había aceptado sin embargo Liria quería ir sola.

La princesa bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a las celdas de los prisioneros, todos y cada uno de ellos le decían cosas obscenas que no inmutaba a la princesa.

—Por los dioses que miedo...— por dentro ella estaba aterrorizada pero no dejaba ver su preocupación e inseguridad.

—N-no...esta de vuelta otra vez...— susurró Coura al final de las celdas creyendo que quien venia era el rey.

Liria se acerco despacio dejando ver su sombra, Coura retrocedió hasta llegar a una esquina, respiraba con dificultad y temblaba del miedo pero al ver a la princesa se sorprendió bastante quedando con la boca abierta.

—¿Quien eres?— preguntó Liria a la poni.

—S-Su alteza...soy, Coura— respondió tratando de inclinarse pero el dolor que tenia se lo impedía.

—¿Que te ocurrió? ¿Por que estas toda...— Liria fue interrumpida de repente cuando Coura se acerco a la reja.

—Ayudeme por favor, quiero salir de aquí...yo no hice nada se lo juro— suplicó la poni llorando —El rey...solo me mantiene aquí para usarme como un juguete, ya no aguanto...

—¿¡Que!? Mi padre...¿El acaso te...vi...— la princesa no podía creer lo que le decía, se sintió decepcionada por él.

—Ah, pero muy bien que lo disfruta esa perra— comentó otro prisionero.

—NO ¡CALLATE!— grita Coura para no oír lo que dicen de ella.

La pegaso miro con pena a la poni, se sentí igual horrorizada por las asquerosas cosas que le pudo haber hecho su padre, ella miro ambos lados y saca un amuleto que emanaba un brillo color verde, eso la transformo en una rata y pudo pasar entre los barrotes regresando a su forma original.

—Shhh...todo estará bien— la princesa miro por la pequeña ventana que había ahí, era la única salida —Cubrete con esa sabana marrón.

Coura obedece a la princesa y se cubre con la manta para abrigarse también con ella, la princesa utilizo su amuleto esta vez para tener la fuerza de otro animal y con mucho esfuerzo quita unos ladrillos que hacían la salida de ahí mas fácil. La princesa ayuda a Coura a salir por ahí y sale ella también cubriéndose con sus alas por la lluvia.

—Oye...muchas gracias...— dijo Coura llorando, después de tantos años una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

—De nada, tienes que irte de aquí ya...muy lejos donde mi padre no te pueda encontrar...— dice ella preocupada.

—No tengo a donde ir...— le dijo ella con pesar.

—Bueno, se de un lugar donde no te puede encontrar, arriba de esa colina hay una casa pequeña, nadie a vivido ahí en años y esta estable— sugiere la princesa contenta.

—No se como pagárselo su alteza— Coura se sentía aliviada sabiendo que no tendría que volver a ver al rey.

—No tienes que, ve rápido— dice Liria y ve como Coura se va galopando rápido.

Sin darse cuenta ambas, habían sido espiadas por el príncipe Schild desde la ventana de su habitación.

—Vaya, mi hermana libero al juguete de mi padre...je, creo que puedo usar esto a mi favor— se dijo así mismo con malicia teniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

 **Bueno owo espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. No olviden comentar que les pareció. Cuidense y hasta la próxima :3/**


	9. Chapter 9

**══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╗**

 **Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Atrapada en mis Redes PARTE 1**

 **╚══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╝**

Coura estaba muy cansada, subí la colina en medio de la lluvia era un pequeño problema pero al final pudo lograr llegar, la puerta estaba semi abierta y al abrirla vio que la chimenea estaba prendida y se podía oler un rico aroma proveniente del caldero. Ella reacciono al instante pues la casa estaba habitada, cuando da media vuelta para salir la puerta se cierra y retrocede con miedo chocando con alguien, volteo lentamente y se encontró con una cara espantosa.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!— gritó despavorida desmayándose.

—Ow...— esa criatura se quita la mascara dejando ver su rostro real, se trataba de una unicornio de crin azul, pelaje blanco con manchas moradas y ojos con a iris morada y el resto de un tono verde agua.

La unicornio no esperó que la joven se desmayara así que la cargo con cuidado y recostó en una cama. Ella la veía muy confundida y al revisarla por completo pudo notar que tenia varias heridas en su cuerpo. Saco de varios frascos algunas hierbas y prepara un liquido verde, remojo una tela con ese liquido y la exprime sacando el agua restante comenzando a frotar la tela en las heridas que empezaron a desaparecer.

—Pobre poni, creo que no debí asustarla con mi máscara— se dijo así misma tirando su mascara al fuego.

Después de unas horas de atención, Coura despierta en la cama menos adolorida pero si temblando del miedo a pesar del fuego que e brindaba calor.

—¿Que me paso?— se pregunta mirando alrededor.

—¡Hola!— saludo de improvisto la unicornio contenta.

—¡Ah!— Coura se cubre con sus sabanas pero solo sintió como ella se acercaba.

—¿A donde creen que van los ponis al esconderse debajo de sus sabanas?— le preguntó tratando de calmarla pero Coura seguía algo asustada.

—Vamos, no tengas miedo, yo no como ponis yo mas bien los curo— comentó en un tono amistoso para tener su confianza pero no parecía lograr nada —Bueno, te prepare esto...si quieres hablar seguiré aquí.

La unicornio dejo en la mesita de noche un tazón de sopa con una cuchara, el aroma era delicioso y tan fuerte que podía olerlo Coura, olfateo acercándose al tazón y se quito las sabanas para notar después que esa unicornio no estaba. Tranquilamente tomo el tazón y la cuchara tirando a otro lado esta ultima y tomar muy rápido su caldo caliente.

—Ah, que delicioso— dice Coura con una leve sonrisa.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado— dice apareciendo de la nada aquella poni.

—¿¡Como haces eso!?— preguntó algo ya molesta alejándose de ella.

—¿Hacer que?— la unicornio confundida agarro el tazón y lo puso a un lado —Es un gusto, soy Myrtille y estas en mi casa.

—Ehm...ah, lo siento, fui descortés al entrar sin permiso es que creí que estaba deshabitada— diciendo esto agachó la cabeza para evitar contacto visual.

—No te preocupes, la verdad no importa podemos compartirla además, note tus heridas y las cure— dijo sonriendo para servirle mas sopa —Debes estar hambrienta.

Coura volvió a tomar de un sorbo la sopa, lo único que le daban en su celda era agua y por la violaciones que el rey cometía en ella, ya se imaginaran que otra cosa tomaba. La poni deja el tazón vacío de nuevo y satisfecha se recuesta de nuevo en la cama.

—Je, muchas gracias...yo me llamo Coura— dijo teniendo algo de confianza con ella.

—¿De donde eres Coura?— preguntó Myrtille arqueando una ceja.

—Soy de...ah...— Coura había estado tanto tiempo en ese calabozo siendo torturada que había olvidado por completo sus orígenes —No recuerdo...

—Ya veo, como dije puedes quedarte cuanto tiempo quieras no me molestaría tu presencia algo de compañía me vendría bien— repitió Myrtille alejándose de ella para lavar el tazón.

Coura miro por la ventana, seguía lloviendo y a lo lejos veía el castillo y en este el príncipe Schild mando a llamar a su hermana que con rapidez fue donde su hermano al creer que era urgente pero al llegar solo recibió un empujón fuerte de parte él tirándola al suelo y cerró la puerta con llave.

—Ugh...oye ¿que te ocurre? ¿por qué me empujaste?— preguntó indignada la princesa levantándose con dificultad.

—Oh hermana, mirate nada mas...tan pura e inocente, a tal punto que ayudaste a una prisionera a escapar— le dice caminando al rededor de ella.

—¿Q-Que? No se de que hablas...— negó Liria tratando de evitar los ojos acusadores de su hermano.

—¡Oye no te hagas! No actúes como si no te hubiera visto ayudar a escapar al juguete de nuestro padre— acusó de inmediato deteniéndose y mirando a su hermana molesto.

—...¿¡Tu lo sabias!? Hermano ¿Como pudiste ocultarme todo esto? Esa pobre yegua sufría a cascos de nuestro padre— ella le reclamó a Schild que solo se empezó a reír.

—Jajajaja, ¿y eso que importa? Es solo una yegua recogida de la calle no vale nada pero, creo que a nuestro padre le importará ¿Que pasaría si se llega a enterar que su AMADA hija liberó a su juguete?— preguntó él mirando con una sonrisa cruel.

—Me...mataría— susurró ella, estaba tan concentrada en ayudar a Coura que no pensó en las graves consecuencias.

—Bueno hermanita...no le diré nada a cambio de algo— dijo Schilde dándole la espalda a Liria.

—¿Que cosa?— preguntó la princesa desconfiando de él.

—El trono— contestó acercándose mas a ella hasta tenerla contra la pared.

—¡Ah! ¿estas loco? ¡Tu no eres apto para tener el trono después de papá!— exclamó sorprendida pero con miedo en su tono de voz.

—Yo soy el mayor, yo merezco el trono ¡no tu! No se por qué nuestros padres te eligieron a ti, tu...una pegaso inútil con problemas del corazón— insultó el príncipe mencionando cada defecto de su hermana.

—¡Ya callate! Si me eligieron fue porque yo era mas madura, inteligente y confiaban en mi para cuando ellos pasaran al otro lado dejarme a mi el reino— recalcó al recordar las palabras de su madre antes de morir.

—No tienes opción, es pedirle a Papá que me des el trono o morir en la guillotina cuando se entere de quien la liberó, tu eliges— Schild se sentó en su cama esperando con paciencia la respuesta de su hermana.

La princesa se quedo sin habla por unos minutos, si le dejaba el trono sabia que su reino estaría en un caos total pero si no lo hacia ella moriría que implicaría el mismo resultado si no se lo da.

—Bien...— rompió el silencio ella — Hablaré con nuestro padre para que te de el trono...solo no digas nada.

—Perfecto, entonces sal de mi cuarto ahora— ordenó él quitando la llave de su puerta.

Liria abrió la puerta y se fue, estaba con el corazón acelerado, podía sentir y escuchar como bombeaba su corazón y su temperatura bajo repentinamente, camino un poco alejándose de la habitación de su hermano y se desplomó en el suelo quedando inconsciente.

—¡Princesa!— gritó una sirvienta al verla tirada ahí.

En una parte del bosque, había una pequeña base en la superficie que al lado tenia una cochera. Dentro de esta Beast Slayer preparaba en una tetera algo de te verde y lo sirvió en cuatro vasos invitando a la semi-diosa y fire-ponis dejando también un plato con galletas recién sacadas del horno. Las pequeñas no tenían problemas al comerlas así caliente.

—Rico, me recuerda a las rocas de lava de mamá— comentó con buen animo Ble.

—Muchas gracias por dejarnos aquí Beast Slayer— agradeció Wise tomando su taza de te caliente pero no sentía el ardor en su boca.

—De nada, estoy dispuesto siempre a ayudar, y mas cuando se trata de una semidiosa y dos pequeñas angelitos— dijo acariciando la cabeza de las niñas pero al instante aparto su casco que estaba un poco quemado.

—Espera...¿como sabes que soy una semidiosa?— preguntó ella.

—Zoora, el dios de la cacería, vio tu situación y apareció en mis sueños ordenándome que te salvara y ayudará de ahora en adelante...si no, hablaría con una diosa para acortarme la vida — contesta dejando su taza a un lado.

—Ah...lo lamento, a veces ellos son muy duros— comentó con nervios e intentando defender a los dioses por su actitud.

—No te preocupes la verdad no me impresiona— le dice mirando a las niñas.

—Vine solamente para acabar con esa unicornio que vio, a ocasionado tantas muertes de ponis inocentes que no puedo permitir mas esto, hay mucha sangre derramada en este bosque— le informó seriamente frustrándose a la vez.

—Yo vi lo que hacia esa unicornio, no me atrevía a acercarme pues bueno, me destrozaría como a una varita— comentó riéndose un poco.

—Jeje si, pero, también debo buscar a la hija de la reina Clarisse, si no lo hacia probablemente me hubiera dejado en el calabozo— dice ella recordando ese horrible lugar.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Hija!?— Beast estaba sorprendido y consternado dejando caer su taza de te.

—Eh...si...— le afirmó Wise.

—No puede ser ¿¡Que le paso a su hija!?— preguntó preocupado, Wise no podía entender su reacción.

—Bueno, la reina me dijo que la princesa hace tres años contrajo nupcias con el príncipe de Soleil pero antes de su boda desapareció— le contó incómodamente.

Beast Slayer agachó la cabeza, estaba con sus pupilas pequeñas y dio un gran suspiro, en eso miró devuelta a la semidiosa.

—Entiendo, perdón por mi comportamiento...solo que, agh...— él no sabia que mas decir pero se notaba su preocupación por la princesa.

—No hay problema, entiendo...creo— dijo Wise —Pero ¿por que se puso a si?

—Es una larga historia, digamos que yo conocí a la princesa pero la reina odiaba verme a su lado, no le gustaba y la alejaba de mi, me dijo que era una mala influencia para ella y me exilio al bosque— apenas dijo eso la mandíbula de Wise cayó.

—¿Que? No puedo creerlo...primero encierra a dos pequeñas potras que no hicieron nada, luego me encierra a mi y después me dice usted que fue exiliado porque ella creía que era mala influencia— Wise se lleva los cascos a la cabeza y se quejó por la información recibida.

—Clarisse siempre a sido así, la verdad me recuerda mucho a alguien...— dice mirando a otro lado mientras le pasaba un recuerdo por su mente.

—Me preguntó porque Odenia habrá guardado la magia negra en ese cristal— se preguntaba Wise recordando como la unicornio le había clavado el cristal a Zeuberer.

—¿Para que mas seria? Es obvio que para ella y volverse mas fuerte ¿no?— el cazador se cruzó de cascos y vio como una de las niñas se alejaba.

—¿Que es esto?— preguntó Roz al acercarse a un juego de química, agarro uno de los tubos y dejo caer unas gotas encima de una araña.

—¡Waow pequeña! Deja eso— ordenó Beast volviendo a poner el tubo en su lugar —Estoy trabajando en un experimento importante para hacer a los ponis mas fuertes y resistentes, pero, no me a salido bien, estoy pensando en que hacer con ese frasco.

La araña estaba saliendo de la base empapada, la pobre arácnida sentía ardor en todo su pequeño cuerpo pero mientras ella mas se alejaba, ella crecía, la cabeza y dos de sus patas empezaban a transformarse adquiriendo la forma de un poni araña, claro el resto de su cuerpo era de una pero tenia crin como un poni normal y cuerno como si fuera un unicornio, la crin cubrí sus seis ojos dejando solo a la vista dos ojos rojos grandes.

—¡AAAAH!— gritó furiosa mirándose admirando su nueva apariencia —Pero, si me veo mas hermosa que antes jajajaja

En ese momento varias arañas bajaron de los arboles o salían debajo de las rocas acercándose a ella mirándola.

—Oh, mis fieles súbditos ¿como me veo?— preguntó arrogante la reina araña mientras tocaba su crin.

Las arañas se miraron entre si y aplaudieron con sus patitas admirando a la reina.

—Veamos que puede hacer esa cosa— se dijo así misma viendo su cuerno y apuntando a los arboles, con esfuerzo logro activar su cuerno y lanzar un rayo que destrozó todo volando en pedazos los arboles e hiriendo a bestias que se cruzaron en su camino —Esto sera divertido, pero quiero mas... Quiero mas poder del que tengo ¡lo necesito! —en eso ella se puso a recordar lo que platicaban Wise y Beast, una sonrisa perturbadora se formo en su rostro.

Las arañas se miran con miedo, ahora su alteza era mas poderosa y podía hacer lo que se le antojase, o al menos eso creía ella.

Devuelta a la cabaña de Odenia, la unicornio había vuelto cansada de su pelea con el cristal el cual lo dejo en su habitación debajo de su almohada, pero al salir de este se topó con Mortem.

—¿Has visto a Nocturna? Desapareció, se que ella desaparece seguido pero me dijo que se iría a algún lado y todavía no regresa— decía ella pero Odenia paso de largo.

—Nocturna esta muerta— dijo sin expresión alguna escuchando como en la cocina se quebraban los platos.

—¿¡Que!?— dijeron al unísono Klage y Mortem.

—¡Klage no me jodas! ¡dejaste caer los platos! ¿¡como esperas que comamos!?— pregunta indignada la unicornio ignorando la reacción de ambas.

—¿Que quieres decir con que Nocturna murió?— cuestiona Klage bajando las escaleras y acercarse.

—Ella no puede morir porque ya estaba muerta o sea, es un espíritu— comentó Mortem sin poder creerlo.

—Agh, ella se sacrificó para poder vencer a un unicornio que con sus cristales expandía esa enfermedad que tanto atacaba a los ponis— explicó brevemente sin darle importancia al asunto.

A Klage se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas empezando a llorar, ella se había encariñado mucho con Nocturna y la noticia de su ida le partió el corazón en mil pedazos. Mortem trató de calmarla. Odenia solo rodó los ojos mostrando su ignorancia y poca importancia por el sacrificio de Nocturna, al rato Klage se calmo y abrazo fuerte a Mortem.

—Ow mis huesos— dice con dolor la esquelética.

—La voy a extrañar— susurra con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

—Y yo— también dice Mortem mientras le secaba también las lágrimas a la cola de Klage. Fluffly no paraba de llorar hasta que recibió una mirada amenazante de Odenia.

—Bueno, al menos esta en un lugar mejor ¿no? Superenlo— Odenia a querido obligar a Klage desde siempre dejar de sentir pero le era imposible pues ella era tenia la mentalidad de una potra de diez años cuando tenia dieciséis.

—Odenia, comprende que la perdida de una amiga duele demasiado— se excusó Mortem sin dejar de abrazar a Klage.

—¿Y triste de que sirve estar? Solo demuestran lo débiles que pueden llegar a ser— Odenia entró al sótano y sale de ahí con una caja pequeña pero larga a la vez y subió a su habitación dejando a las demás consternadas por su actitud.

—Odenia tiene razón, soy...muy débil— dijo ella soltando a Mortem y acercándose a la salida.

—¿A donde vas?— preguntó Mortem.

—Necesito un tiempo a solas— le dice saliendo de la cabaña.

Klage intentaba no llorar pero algo la impulsaba a seguir haciéndolo, ella recordaba los buenos momentos que paso con Nocturna por ser su segunda amiga después de Odenia o mejor dicho su verdadera amiga. La monster rabbit siguió su camino hasta caer la noche y perderse en el bosque. Todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada bien.

—Uh...creo que no debí alejarme mucho de la cabaña— se dice así misma dando media vuelta para volver, y en su rostro se forma una expresión sonriente al recordar los halagos que le había hecho Odenia —Jijiji, soy linda...

—Tu seras linda pero yo bella— comentó la reina araña detrás de ella.

—¿¡Ah!?— Klage volteo pero era tarde.

La reina de las arañas había envuelto a Klage en su tela la cual se puso dura hasta agrietarse quedando liberada ella, la inocente poni se inclinó ante ella y abrió sus ojos para mostrar que habían cambiado a un color rojo carmesí.

—Estoy a sus ordenes, Reina Ariadna— dijo Klage que estaba bajo un tipo de control mental.

—Oh jejeje, esto es fantástico muy bien, vuelve a tu cabaña y traime el cristal con magia negra en su interior, aquel que se interponga en tu camino da le una paliza si te intentan detener— ordenó la reina apuntando al frente.

Klage asintió con la cabeza y se fue, tardó en encontrar la cabaña pero al final hayo su hogar y entró sin decir nada. Mortem le intentó hablar pero fue ignorada por completo por ella.

—¿Klage donde mierda estabas?— preguntó Odenia —Te olvidaste de servirme mi cena, me muero del hambre, ahora vete a servirme.

—Hazlo tu, perra— contestó agresivamente Klage empujando a la unicornio y entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta muy fuerte.

—¿¡COMO CARAJOS ME LLAMO!?— Odenia estaba indignada por su comportamiento y estaba por romper la puerta pero es detenida por Mortem.

—Dejala ¿como esperabas que ella reaccionara? Es normal— dijo la esquelética tratando de proteger a la joven.

—No, yo me hago respetar a mi nadie me llama perra— insistió a cascarrabias.

—¿Y lo eres?— preguntó Mortem sin recibir respuesta —Entonces no te de hagas la dolida.

La unicornio se soltó y un poco mas calmada regresa a su cuarto dejando sola a Mortem que al no tener necesidad de dormir baja a la sala por no poder entrar al cuarto con Klage hasta saber que esta calmada.

* * *

 **Hola uvu ¿como están? Espero que bien :3 espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y no olviden comentar que les pareció uwu nos leemos luego :3/**


	10. Chapter 10

**╔══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╗**

 **Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Atrapada en mis Redes PARTE 2**

 **╚══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╝**

A la mañana siguiente. Odenia mas recuperada se levanta dispuesta a ir al bosque para ver a sus bestias, no sin antes desayunar, como siempre Klage le servía el desayuno y lo tenia siempre en la mesa justo a las ocho de la mañana pero al bajar al comedor no había nada en la mesa, confundida y molesta decide ir a la habitación de ella y toca muy fuerte la puerta.

—Klage ¡abre la maldita puerta! ¿¡donde esta mi desayuno!? Sal y preparamelo de una vez que para eso estas en esta cabaña— exclamó la unicornio intentando abrir la entrada.

—Preparalo tu sola, no eres nadie para mandarme, zorra— respondió Klage desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ahora al estar bajo el control mental de Ariadna no obedecía con gusto a Odenia.

—¿¡Que!? Me esta cansando tu actitud estúpida fenómeno ¡te voy a matar!— amenaza Odenia dando media vuelta para volver al comedor y prepararse ella sola su desayuno.

Mortem estaba sentada en el sofá viendo a Odenia intentar cocinar, era un desastre ni sabia como freír un pedazo de carne algo que la frustraba demasiado.

—Oye, en vez de estar mirándome me vendría bien algo de ayuda— comentó la unicornio mirando de reojo a la esquelética que solo bufo por su intento de cocina.

—Lo haría pero no dijiste las palabras mágicas— dice viendo su hoz esperando algo de ella.

Odenia sabia lo que pedía Mortem, era un "por favor" pero no, nunca saldría esos de sus labios por mas que la torturaran. La unicornio miro a Mortem seriamente y tiro su pedazo de carne quemada a la basura para después salir a cascarrabias de la cabaña. La esquelética solo se quedo viendo como se iba y se recostó en el sofá mirando el techo.

Klage observaba a Mortem estar distraída desde las escaleras y como si fuera costumbre baja solo para revisar el primer piso como si fuera una costumbre buscando debajo de todo o dentro de algo el cristal que deseaba en su poder la reina Ariadna.

Mientras tanto en el reino de Soleil. El rey seguía investigando sobre quien pudo haber puesto esa bomba en la habitación de su hijo encargándole a Terrie supervisar al príncipe. Agatha estaba en desacuerdo con esa decisión, quería que su hijo fuera protegido por un guardia no por una "débil" sirvienta.

—Príncipe Bord, esta lista la merienda— dijo Terrie entrando a la nueva habitación de su alteza.

—Gracias, dejelo en la mesa de noche— ordenó el Príncipe Bord pero su agradecimiento dejó impresionada a la sirvienta.

El príncipe no le prestaba atención, mas bien estaba viendo un álbum, fotos de él cuando era un bebé hasta crecer, se detuvo en una pagina donde aparecía el en su sexto cumpleaños siendo abrazado por sus padres. Una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

—¿Esta todo en orden su alteza?— preguntó ella dejando las galletas y taza de té del príncipe a su lado.

—Eh, si si...gracias por traerme la merienda, aprecio sus servicios— agradeció nuevamente dejando el álbum a un lado pero antes de que se fuera Terrie, con magia le acercó el plato —¿Desea?

—N-No gracias...— ella seguía sin entender por el extraño comportamiento de él.

—Vamos, debe tener hambre, mi madre no es de dejar que los sirvientes tengan un descanso y coman algo para recuperar fuerzas— insistió el príncipe.

Después de tanta insistencia ella acepto y tomo asiento en la cama siendo permitida esa acción por Bord que no le importaba si alguien de la servidumbre se sentara. Ambos empiezan a platicar un poco, Bord preguntaba como eran sus padres con los demás aparte de saber que no les dejaba descansar.

—Bueno su alteza, la reina Agatha a veces a propósito ensucia los pasillos para que los sirvientes lo limpien, cuando el rey manda a entregarnos nuestra paga ella no lo hace, a veces nos da la mitad o se queda con todo...— explicó ella la triste verdad mirando a otro lado.

—¿Y por nadie le dice nada a mi padre?— preguntó desconcertado él.

—Alguien lo intento hacer, pero no lo logro...la reina mando a degollar a una joven sirvienta acusándola de intento de homicidio— le informó seriamente la difamación.

El príncipe siguió escuchando ¿En verdad su madre era así? Se puso a pensar también lo que le sucedió en su cumpleaños y lo que ocurrió unos días en su habitación, tenia algo de miedo de que alguien estuviera en su contra por tratar mal a los demás pero él, no lo notaba.

—¿Usted se llama Terrie, no?— preguntó Bord algo tímido.

—Si, su alteza— respondió ella desinteresada.

—¿Soy un buen príncipe?— preguntó seriamente queriendo una respuesta inmediata.

Terrie se quedo mas sorprendida por su pregunta, no entendía porque esa actitud y ahora mas la confundía aquella cuestión del príncipe. No sabia se ser le honesta o mentirle.

—Quiero la verdad— pidió él tomando el casco de Terrie.

—Bueno su alteza...la verdad es que, no, no lo es... Nos pisotea a todos, no les importamos, siempre nos humilla...podría decir que es igual que su madre, lo siento— Terrie se levantó y miro muy triste al príncipe antes de retirarse.

El príncipe del reino se quedó helado, intentaba procesar todo lo que le dijo Terrie y se recostó en la cama. Fue cuando decidido y con una sonrisa se levantó de su cama.

—No mas, no me dejaré influenciar por mi madre, seré el anterior príncipe que todos conocían y mejor— dijo en voz alta siendo escuchado por Terrie.

—¿¡Que!? Esto debe ser una broma...él no puede...¡Agh! ¿Por qué quiere cambiar? No lo entiendo acaso ¿solo quiero lo mejor para los demás?— se preguntaba Terrie en su cabeza frustrada por todo lo que sucedió.

—¡Usted!— gritó la reina acercándose a la sirvienta muy molesta —¿Donde esta mi hijo? ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Debe estar a su lado cuidándolo!

—Uh, yo...— Terrie no sabia que responder cuando entonces se abre la puerta de golpe.

—Oh, buen día madre— saludo el príncipe, él llevaba el plato y taza vacías.

—Buen días...espera, ¿que haces? Hijo deja que la sirvienta lleve tu plato y vaso a la cocina no tienes que estar haciéndolo tu, eres un príncipe— comentó la reina mirando mal a Terrie.

—Si, soy un príncipe pero eso no me impide poder ayudar a Terrie, ella ya hizo mucho hoy y quisiera que descansara como debe, al igual que los demás sirvientes, se lo merecen después de tantos años de servirnos— contestó de buena manera haciendo que a su madre se le cayera la mandíbula.

—¿¡Que!? Pero ¿Que dices? Debes estar enfermo jeje, ve a descansar que mami se encargara— pidió la reina sin poder creer lo que su hijo decía.

—No madre, hablo enserio— volvió a decir él y se alejo de ella —Terrie, acompañame por favor.

—Oh, si si su alteza— aceptó ella alejándose rápido de a reina y ponerse al lado del príncipe.

—Pero ... ¿Que mierda acaba de pasar?— se preguntó ella molesta.

—Muchas gracias por defenderme su alteza— dice nerviosa Terrie sin poder creer aun la nueva personalidad del príncipe.

—De nada, desde ahora en adelante yo me encargare de darles su paga a cada sirviente para que mi madre no se ande robando nada— dijo él con seguridad y confianza teniendo esa sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro.

—Esto debe ser una broma...— pensó la sirvienta.

En el reino Mond, la princesa Liria despertó en su habitación siendo atendida por un doctor, veía al lado izquierdo un marcapasos que hacia ver su corazón estable y al lado derecho estaba su padre dormido en un sofá, un asco recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando recordó lo que él había hecho y en eso el médico al notar su desertar se acercó al rey.

—Rey Gardo, su hija a despertado— avisó moviendo al pegaso que lentamente despertó.

—Agh...¿Que?— el rey al notar a su hija de nuevo despierta se levanta rápido y de acerca a ella —Liria, me alegra que hayas despertado...

—Padre...— fue lo único que podía decir ella al estar muy débil.

—No digas nada, seria mejor que siguieras descansando— pidió el por su bienestar pero Liria se negaba.

—No, no padre, agh...yo...—Liria trataba de formular palabras queriendo ir al grano con lo que iba a decir —No quiero ser la futura reina de Mond, quiero darle el trono a mi hermano...

—¿Que? Estas diciendo tonterías...tu hermano no puede ser rey, sigue durmiendo que quedarte inconsciente te debió de afectar bastante— comentó alejándose de ella pero Liria tomó su casco con fuerza.

—Por favor padre, no quiero el trono, daselo a mi hermano ¡yo no quiero el trono!— exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos, su marcapasos empezó a acelerarse y su respiración se volvió agitada.

—¡Le esta dando un infarto!— dijo el doctor y con una inyección logró calmar a la princesa que volvió a quedarse dormida.

—¿Por qué ella me pediría eso?— se preguntó el rey dejando sola a su hija con el doctor.

El rey Gardo buscaba a su hijo por todas partes hasta encontrarlo en la biblioteca real. Sin hacer ruido se acerca a él y lo toma del hombro.

—¿Padre?— el príncipe Schild volteo a verlo sorprendido —¿Que sucede?

—Necesito hablar contigo— fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Una sonrisa siniestra se formo en el semblante del príncipe que cambio su rostro a uno mas calmado y siguió a su padre. Ambos caminaron por un largo pasillo en silencio hasta que el rey decide hablar.

—Hijo, sabes bien que en el trono siempre a habido un macho sentado ahí, sin embargo tu fue la primera reina y dejo el legado a tu hermana Liri, pero tu hermana a estado muy mal últimamente y ella— le dijo muy triste por el estado de Liria pero al príncipe no le importó en lo mas mínimo —Y, por como esta ella, creo que seria mejor, darte el trono a ti.

—¿Enserio?— preguntó el príncipe solo para escuchar a su padre repetir lo que dijo.

—Si, seras rey cuando yo me vaya de este mundo solo porque tu hermana no esta estable, su salud no es buena, pero prometeme que te esforzaras como rey— pidió el rey antes de ir a volver a su hija.

—No te preocupes padre, lo prometo, seré el mejor rey que haya existido— afirmó él sintiéndose muy superior.

El rey Gardo solo rodó los ojos y se fue dejando a su hijo el cual no tardo en ponerse a festejar al tener su futuro como rey asegurado y sin tener que mancharse los cascos de sangre.

Odenia había regresado de la revisión del bosque, cuando llega a la cabaña Mortem no estaba pero le importaba poco, sube las escaleras para llegar a su habitación y al abrir la puerta ve a Klage husmear entre sus cosas.

—¿Que mierda haces?— preguntó agresivamente Odenia acercándose a ella para detenerla —¡Sal de mi maldito cuarto!

—¿¡Donde esta el cristal!?— pregunta ella molesta tirando las cosas de la habitación.

—¿Cristal? Un momento ¿como diablos sabes del cristal?— la unicornio seguía confundida pero cansada por las tonterías que hacia Klage le da una bofetada que la manda al suelo —Ya vete de mi cuarto, perra.

En ese momento Klage se levanta como si nada y golpea en el vientre a Odenia con mucha fuerza, la unicornio escupe sangre y miro a Klage que creía hasta el momento que ella no podía hacerle daño ni a una mosca. La unicornio no quería que encontrará el cristal sin embargo miro hacia arriba inconscientemente. Klage salta y de una patada rompe el techo dejando caer una caja larga, al abrirla dentro de esta estaba el cristal. La monster rabbit sonríe de manera malvada pero a la vez tierna y piso la cabeza de Odenia muy fuerte.

—¡Agh! Estúpida ¡Que mierda ocurre contigo!— gritaba Odenia de dolor.

En ese momento Klage escuchó una voz en su cabeza, por lo que se detiene y mira a la nada.

—¿Que haces perdiendo el tiempo? Ven rápido y traedme el cristal—

—A sus ordenes mi reina Ariadna— dice pateando por ultima vez en el estomago a Odenia y salir corriendo.

Mortem quien había vuelto a la cabaña abre la puerta solo para ser empujada por Klage, sus huesos se esparcieron por toda la tierra pero se volvió a armar sola. La esquelética se levantó y Odenia baja como puede las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, Mortem pudo notar lo lastimada que estaba y la sangre que manchaba su boca.

—¿¡Por qué no la detuviste!?— la paciencia se le había acabado. Mortem podía sentir fluir la ira de Odenia.

—Perdón por abrir la puerta y que de la nada ella saliera embistiéndome desparramando mis huesos por todas partes— dijo en tono sarcástico Mortem.

—Agh, como sea, hay que seguirla ella se llevó mi cristal y esto es traición ¡jamas se lo perdonaré!— Odenia galopó tras ella siendo seguida por la esquelética poni.

Klage era mas rápida que las dos para tener una cola de conejo grande y pesada, Fluffly quien también estaba bajo el control mental de la reina araña le da un cabezazo a un árbol que dejo caer sus frutos, varias manzanas cayeron sobre la cabeza de Odenia que cayó a la tierra de cara pero volvió a levantarse esta vez con un rostro mas enojado, le empezaron a salir rayas negras, sus ojos se volvieron por completo rojos y abre su boca como caimán dejando ver su lengua filosa hasta que se calmo regresando a su forma original y siguió persiguiendo a Klage.

Klage se detiene en un lugar al igual que Odenia y Mortem que miraban seriamente a la poni, en ese momento sienten ambas una presencia detrás, al voltear la reina Ariadna envuelve solo un poco a Mortem en su telaraña y pica en el cuello a la unicornio que cayó casi inmóvil mirando a Klage.

—Mi fiel súbdita, ven y dame ese cristal— ordenó tranquilamente la reina con una sonrisa.

—¡No lo hagas Klage! Si lo haces ¡te mataré cuando pueda moverme!— amenazó intentando mover alguna parte de su cuerpo casi inmóvil.

—¡Odenia ella esta siendo controlada por ese bicho feo!— exclamó provocando la ira de la reina.

—¿¡Bicho feo!? ¿¡Como se atreve!? Al menos no soy un esqueleto— devolvió el insultó ella distrayéndose del tema.

—Eres horrenda, tanto así que si tuviera órganos no dudaría en vomitar— comentó de manera burlona.

Odenia se dio cuenta de lo que ella hacia, distraerla, la unicornio tenia cerca la cola/cabeza del conejo de Klage la cual la miraba fijamente a los ojos molesta, la unicornio chocó su nariz con la de esa cosa peluda que la movió unas cuantas veces saliendo del trance.

—Eso eso, Fluffly mirame— susurraba Odenia llamando la atención de la segunda cabeza —Tienes que liberar a Klage del trance

Fluffly no entendía nada de lo que decía Odenia, por lo cual solo improvisó y golpeo a Klage la cual le devolvió el golpe a su cola.

—Psss, Klage ¡Mirame joder!— exigió Odenia aun conservando su voz baja para no llamar la atención de la reina —Liberame ¡ahora!

—No— fue lo único que dijo antes de voltear nuevamente.

—¡Agh Klage! Hazlo, me la debes ¡Yo te salvé la vida cuando nadie mas estuvo ahí para ti!— gritó molesta haciendo que la reina volteara y pateara a Odenia estrellándola contra un árbol y con su tela la pego a este —Ay, saber de donde salio esto me da asco.

—Estúpidas, no pueden detener lo inevitable— comentó Ariadna acercándose a Klage que le estaba por dar el cristal.

—¡No Klage! Por...— a Odenia le costaba decir esta palabra, es mas, casi vomita al intentarlo.

—¡Dilo!— exigió Mortem molesta.

—Por...ah, por favor Klage no le des el cristal— pidió ella agachando la cabeza —Tal vez no me quieras escuchar, por tantos malos momentos que te hice pasar pero por favor no le des ese cristal ¡Perdón!

—Niña tonta ¿en serio crees que disculpandote vas a conseguir algo?— pregunta burlándose la reina araña.

—Odenia...— habló Klage con lágrimas en sus ojos —Claro que te perdono, siempre lo hago después de todo eres mi amiga.

—¿¡Que!?— la reina intrigada intenta quitarle el cristal.

Klage tira el cristal hacia Odenia que se le fue clavado en el pecho pero para sorpresa de todos ella absorbió esa magia negra recuperando su movilidad por completo, se hizo mas grande escapando de las redes de Ariadna, la tomo del cuello y la aplastó contra el suelo, quería acercarse para unir el cristal con ella y arrebatarle su magia sin embargo la reina le tiro una baba verde a Odenia la cual retrocedió.

—Ugh...¡regresare estúpidas!— juró molesta Ariadna huyendo de ahí.

Klage liberó a Mortem y ambas se acercaron a Odenia que seguía en esa forma monstruosa, Klage miro apenada a la unicornio e intento quitarle el cristal pero solo recibió un gruñido, Odenia tomo la pata de Klage para que dejara el cristal en su lugar y este brillo un poco empezando a absorber la magia negra que había en ella, se llenó un poco y volvió a su estado original sin embargo parecía haber mas pero fue ahí cuando Klage le quitó a tiempo el cristal.

—Otra vez, lastimada...— decía ella tratando de lastimarse y miro molesta a su esclava —¡Nunca mas! ¿¡oíste!? ¡Nunca mas vuelvas a salir de noche!

—Lo siento Odenia...— se disculpó Klage cabizbaja sintiéndose culpable por todo lo ocurrido —Seré quien tu quieres que sea, lo prometo.

En ese momento Odenia sonrió pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando un viejo recuerdo vagó por su mente y miro consternada a la poni.

—No, la culpa fue mía, no debí gritarte y exigirte ser algo que no eres...sigue siendo tu— dice tranquilamente la unicornio sorprendiendo a ambas por sus comprensivas palabras —Volvamos a la cabaña.

Odenia se adelantó siendo seguida por atrás por ambas ponis, la unicornio pone una mueca sintiéndose mal por haber actuado así de la nada.

—Tch...ahora creerán que soy débil ¡no! Ya verán cuando estemos devuelta a la cabaña— pensó para si misma volteando un poco a verlas.

En la base secreta de Beast, el poni miraba el techo recostado en su cama, tenia ojeras de no haber dormido nada en toda la noche, seguía sin quitarse las palabras de Wise cuando le informó sobre la desaparición de la princesa Karina.

—Clarisse...si algo malo le llegó a pasar, te echare siempre la culpa— susurró con odio y cruzando sus cascos pero cuando por fin estuvo por conciliar el sueño las hermanas de fuego se abalanzaron sobre él.

—Tenemos hambre señor Beast— dijo Roz rugiendole el estomago.

—Oh claro, ahora les sirvo un buen desayuno— dice con una sonrisa dejando a las niñas en el suelo.

Después de preparar ensalada de frutas para las pequeñas, Beast ve a Wise mirar por la ventana en el bosque.

—Wise ¿sucede algo?— preguntó el cazador.

—Debo salir a buscar a esa unicornio, cuando mas rápido lo haga mejor y tendré tiempo para buscar a la princesa— respondió seriamente viendo las armas que le entregaron los dioses.

—Puedo darte algo mas efectivo si la quieres destruir— comentó Beast abriendo sus paredes al presionar un botón.

Wise volteo y vio grandes armas de alta tecnología, asombrada se acerca para tomar una pero Beast se lo impidió y de entre tantas grandes armas que tenia le entrego a la semidiosa una pequeña.

—¿Que es esto?— cuestionó Wise mirando su arma.

—Tu arma— respondió calmado —No te dejes engañar por su apariencia.

—...Esta porquería se va a romper— comentó viendo a Beast fastidiada esperando que fuera solo una broma.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Esperó les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, no olviden comentar que les pareció y hasta la próxima ¡Besos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**╔══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╗**

 **Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Gran Cambio Repentino**

 **╚══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╝**

Había pasado un mes desde que la reina araña había huido de la pelea. Wise Hunter se encontraba con Beast Slayer fuera de la base entrenando. Beast hizo copias de las armas de los dioses para que ayudar a la semidiosa a practicar con ellas para cuando se enfrentará de nuevo con Odenia no fallar. Fueron días largos y noches en desvelo por su entrenamiento.

Ble y Roz no se quedaban atrás claro, Wise al ser una elemental de fuego por tener la sangre de Hederis corriendo por sus venas ayuda a las pequeñas a controlar mejor sus poderes.

—Haber niñas, al frente tienen enemigos— dijo Wise apuntando a unos muñecos con rostros horribles teniendo en el medio un punto negro notable —Deberán apuntar sin falla alguna a esos "enemigos" ¿están listas?

—¡Si!— afirmaron entusiasmadas las pequeñas y se posicionaron en forma de combate.

Wise Hunter empezó a mover los muñecos con magia que desprendía de sus cuernos, las hermanas tomaron caminos diferentes, Ble fue a la izquierda teniendo al frente cinco muñecos con armas verdaderas dirigiéndose hacia ella y dando un giro de su pata lanza cinco bolas de fuego que justo cayeron en los puntos negros haciendo que esos muñecos explotaran y las armas cayeran en un cofre grande de metal. Roz tenia seis muñecos al frente, no era tan rápida como su hermana pero su calculo era sorprendente podía adivinar a que lado iría cada muñeco, para acabar con todos fácilmente cerró sus ojos y desprendió de sus cascos fuego como si fuera un lanza llamas que dejo hecho cenizas a los muñecos.

—¡Excelente! Muy bien hecho pequeñas— felicitó Wise acercándose a ellas y entregándoles una galleta a cada una como premio.

—¡Wise!— Beast parecía alterado mientras se acercaba a ella con la mochila llena de las armas de los dioses.

—¿Que ocurre?— pregunta volteando.

—Las armas están empezando a desaparecer— responde preocupado y abriendo la mochila.

Wise acercó su mirada y efectivamente, las empezaron a desvanecerse hasta que la mochila quedo vacía por completo.

—¡Oh no! ¿Que paso? ¿¡Por que!?— Wise no se encontraba explicación alguna de la desaparición de las armas, era muy repentino —¡Debo hablar con los dioses!

—¿Pero como? ¿Que acaso ellos no te dieron un comunicador o algo así?— preguntó Beast arqueando una ceja.

—No, ellos...ellos... Un templo...— susurró Wise agachando la cabeza —¿¡Donde hay un templo cerca!?

—Waow, no se, yo nunca e salido del bosque y tampoco e sido alguien devoto a los dioses como para saber donde están sus templos— comentó nervioso dado a que él no creía en los dioses hasta que conoció a Wise y recibió la amenaza de Zóora.

—Uhm, nosotras sabemos donde están— comenta Ble llamando la atención de Wise.

—En cada reino hay cuatro templos, a excepción del reino Mond que solo consiste en tres ya que el cuarto templo perteneciente a la diosa Éreba se encuentra cerca de los volcanes— siguió Roz terminando de comer su galleta.

—En el reino Soleil están los templos de los dioses Tefrós dios del tiempo, Marosik diosa del vino y las fiestas, Óplo dios de la metalurgia e Iliasis diosa del sol— nombró Ble son una sonrisa.

—Mientras que en el reino Ékleipsi, antes de ser encerradas por la reina vimos cuatro templos pertenecientes a Narceris la diosa del amor, Destiris diosa de las estaciones del año y las cosechas, Sofós dios de la sabiduría y del dios principal de todos, Keravnó dios del rayo— contó recordando como fueron a ese templo a pedirle que nadie les hiciera daño, tal vez no lo hicieron pero esos años perdidos en los calabozos no se recuperaran.

—¡Entonces en el reino Mond están los templos de mis padres!— exclamó emocionada pero tosió y miro al cielo nerviosa —Quise decir, de la diosa Hederis y el dios Zóora, debo hablar con ellos de inmediato.

—Si, solo que hay un pequeño problema...— menciona Roz con una sonrisa fingida.

—¿Cual?— cuestionó Wise.

—Ehm, para llegar a los templos debemos pasar por unos lugares del reino jeje— respondió rascándose la nuca.

—¿Cuales lugares?— pregunta de nuevo ella.

—Bueno, son dos el primero se llama "La Laguna de Cristal" es un bonito lugar sinceramente y no pasaríamos ningún peligro ahí, el verdadero peligro seria cuando lleguemos a la Montaña del Sueño, hay una neblina espesa que no te deja ver bien, esta neblina causa que el individuo quede profundamente dormido y para despertar debe afrontar su pesadilla si no lo hace dormirá para siempre hasta morir, o una salida fácil es que uno superé su pesadilla y saque al resto de la neblina así poder despertar— informo Ble con una sonrisa tierna.

—Ya veo...— Wise entra a la base con el restó.

Nadie sabia lo que hacia ella pero Beast al ver como guardaba en su mochila un paquete de galletas, agua, un látigo de hierro y el arma que le entregó entendió al instante, la semidiosa miro triste a las pequeñas. Se sentó en su cama y las acercó a ella para darles un fuerte abrazo.

—Niñas...—Wise las separó y sonrió por ellas— Iré al reino Mond, sola.

—¿¡Que!?— gritaron al unísono las pequeñas.

—Allá afuera aun no es seguro para ustedes, el rey si las ve les hará lo mismo que a su padre y no quisiera eso, se quedaran con Beast en la base donde estarán seguras y a salvo de cualquier peligro— explicó calmada cargando su mochila.

—Pero nosotras podemos defendernos, iremos contigo— insistió Roz queriendo ir con ella sin importa las consecuencias pero Ble la detuvo.

—¿Volverás verdad?— preguntó Ble viendo como ella asintió con la cabeza —Entonces, cuidate Wise, te esperaremos con una tarta.

Wise beso en la frente a cada una y se despidió de Beast estrechando los cascos. La semidiosa partió fuera del bosque apartando a las bestias que se toparan en su camino sin matarlas claro.

Mientras, en la cabaña de Odenia. Klage y Mortem estaban en la sala, la indefensa poni estaba sentada en el sofá descansando mientras que la esquelética afilaba su hoz con un cuchillo, en eso se escucha como la puerta de la habitación de a unicornio se abría y cerraba de golpe, Klage volvió a la cocina rápidamente para seguir cocinando.

—Uh... Klage ¿Que haces?— preguntó Odenia arqueando una ceja.

—Estoy preparando tu almuerzo jeje ya van a ser la una— respondió nerviosa.

Desde la huida de la reina araña, todo ese mes, Odenia se mantuvo distante con las dos y mas con Klage alejándola de una manera pacifica y no agresiva como lo hacia anteriormente, no le dirigía la palabra a nadie y se mantenía en su cuarto encerrada recibiendo el alimento que le dejaba Klage en la puerta y después de comer dejaba una notita sobre el plato en la cual le daba las gracias, para vigilar a sus bestias salia en la noche cuando ambas estaban descansando.

—Uhm, Klage, Mortem les tengo un encargó, necesito que busquen unas bayas y fresas hasta que me llenen esta canasta— ordenó Odenia haciendo aparecer con magia una gran canasta entregándosela a Mortem —Cuando vuelvas podrás seguir cocinando.

—Oh ¿estas segura? Podríamos tardar— avisó Klage dejando la carne a un lado.

—Si estoy segura, ahora vayan— repitió la unicornio y vio como ambas salían y se alejaban de la cabaña.

Una hora y media después, Klage y Mortem regresan a su hogar con la canasta llena, pero estaban confundidas de porque Odenia pediría algo así si ella es carnívora. Cuando dejan la canasta al lado de la mesa la unicornio baja un poco las escaleras y las ve teniendo una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, daba miedo.

—Vinieron justo a tiempo— comentó la unicornio —Suban.

Klage subió alegremente las escaleras seguida de Mortem que no se confiaba de Odenia, cuando llegan al segundo piso estaban frente a la puerta de su habitación, por si acaso la poni esquelética tenia activada su hoz por miedo de lo que saliera al abrir la puerta. La unicornio miro a otro lado seriamente y abrió la puerta, literalmente la mandíbula de Mortem cayó al suelo y Klage pegó un grito agudo dejando casi sorda a Odenia.

La habitación de Klage y Mortem estaba remodelada, lo que antes parecía ser un calabozo ahora era una habitación común y corriente, todo relucía adentro, habían dos camas suaves, y una lampara de noche para Klage sabiendo que a ella le daba miedo la oscuridad.

—¿Ti hiciste esto?— preguntó sorprendida Mortem entrando a la habitación y vio en la mesa de noche una foto de su hijo durmiendo —¿¡Como conseguiste esto!?

—Ahm, si lo hice y...bueno, me escabullí viendo las casas y como en una estaba llorando una poni por su hermana que desapareció en el bosque dejando a su hijo, entre con cautela, vi en una mesa un álbum y encontré esa foto, también me robe un marco para poner la foto de tu hijo ahi, imaginaba que lo extrañabas y olvidabas su rostro— explicó Odenia, sonaba algo enfermizo pero la intención fue buena.

—¡Muchas gracias Odenia!— agradeció de un brinco Klage abrazándola —¡Eres la mejor! Te amo

—...— esas palabras causaron gran impacto en la asesina, que solo miro a Klage con una leve sonrisa y correspondió su abrazo.

—¿Y donde conseguiste los colchones? ¿y las piezas de la cama? ¿las robaste?— interrogó Mortem sorprendida.

—Oye ¿y el gracias?— preguntó Odenia por la actitud de la esqueleto.

—Si, gracias y todo pero...— ella no se explicaba de donde había sacado las piezas y los colchones.

La unicornio se mostró nerviosa, y puso una mueca en su rostro.

—Yo...siempre tuve esos colchones ocultos en el atico, venían con la cabaña y yo solo los oculte para volver esta habitación un cuarto de castigo para Klage— respondió y miro a la joven poni y causando que Mortem la viera con desprecio.

—Me alegra que hayas cambiado de parecer, Odenia, lo que hiciste no cambiará el hecho de que te respete y te ame— dijo con una voz pacifica tomando del hombre a su amiga que volteo a verla sorprendida por su paciencia y compasión.

—¿¡Como carajos tiene tanta paciencia!?— se preguntó Mortem en su mente mirando la escena.

—Je, bueno ejem— Odenia se puso seria de nuevo y miro a ambas dejando de sonreír —Uhm, hoy, ¿que les parece si vamos a una colina y almorzamos ahí? ¿Vienes Mortem?

—¿Que? Ah, ah si claro— aceptó la esquelética solo viendo como Klage se emocionaba mas por la idea de almorzar al aire libre.

Las tres regresaron al primer piso para preparar las cosas, Odenia ayudaba a Klage con la comida preparando unas ensaladas, y dos tardas una de fresas y otras de bayas dejando la carne de lado mientras que Mortem las ayudaba con la bebida que era un gran botella de limonada.

Al salir, Odenia las guía por un sendero que los lleva directo a una colina con una vista agradable y con la brisa en sus rostros, se quedaron admirando por un momento el lugar antes de colocar la manta en el césped y sacar los platos y comida de la canasta.

—No se por que vine, no tengo órganos ¿como comeré?— preguntó Mortem viendo la comida.

—Come su escénica, es como si alguien comiera almas— respondió Odenia entregándole un pedazo de tarta.

Mortem la miro seriamente y miro después de la tarta, abrió su boca y succionó la escénica hasta pudrir la tarta sintiendo el sabor por todos sus huesos.

—Odenia ¿Estas segura de que quieres comer ensalada? Digo, la ultima vez que te prepare una me la tiraste en la cara— comentó Klage recordando ese mal momento.

—Si claro, creo que me gustaría probar— la unicornio se sirvió un poco de ensalada y medio una lechuga en su boca por primera vez, le encanto, ella siguió comiendo ensalada junto con Klage mientras que Mortem succionaba la escénica de la comida que le daban.

—Jeje, esa nube tiene forma de patito— dice Klage mirando el cielo.

—Yo le veo forma de gato— dijo Mortem.

—Yo solo veo una nube deforme— comentó Odenia levantando una ceja mirando la misma nube que las demás sin lograr conseguir darle forma a ninguna.

—Oigan, miren— Klage apunto él sol de como alumbraba el reino Mond y Soleil pero no a Ékleipsi— ¿Por que el sol solo ilumina a esos dos reinos, pero a ese de allá?

Odenia miro de reojo el reino del Eclipse y sin darle tanta importancia miro a Klage.

—Hay una leyenda que cuenta la razón por la que el sol nunca llega a Ékleipsi— dice levantándose para mirar a ambas atrayendo su atención.

—Ooh ¿Enserio? Cuenta cuenta— pidió Klage que seguía recostada junto con Mortem.

 **Relata Odenia:**

Hace muchísimos años, en el linaje de la familia real Shine, nacieron dos hermanos, una pegaso y un unicornio. Los reyes tenían que elegir quien de sus hijos ascendería al trono por lo que le pusieron pruebas a cada uno.

A los dos les dieron mil monedas de oro, y supervisaron que harían con eso. La princesa había gastado el oro en construir un hospital y un orfanato para su pueblo mientras que el hermano lo gasto para si mismo comprando cosas innecesaria y cosas que ya tenía.

Los reyes vieron bondad, amabilidad y caridad en su hija mientras que en su hijo solo encontraban el desprecio y la avaricia, cuando anunciaron quien seria el siguiente en tener el trono el príncipe enloqueció de ira.

Hubo una fuerte batalla donde el príncipe asesino a los reyes y de paso iba a matar a su hermana, pero ella luchó contra su hermano lográndolo destruir pero él antes había lanzado una maldición al reino:

—"La luz no volverá al reino hasta que la oscuridad cumpla su sueño eterno"—

Nadie entendió eso, pero la luz del sol comenzó a restringirse volver a iluminar el reino de Ékleipsi sin poder explicarse como un unicornio, con el cuerno roto, se hizo tan fuerte como para que su maldición ni una alicornio pudiera romperlo.

 **Fin del Relato**

—Waow— dijeron las dos impresionadas por la historia.

—¿Como sabes tanto de esas cosas Odenia?— preguntó Klage.

—E leído libros que me han culturizado, joder, podre haber nacido y crecido aquí en el bosque pero no me iba a contener la curiosidad era mucha cuando era joven— respondió estirándose y mirando el atardecer tomando un vaso de limonada.

Después de un rato estar admirando la vista, guardan todo y vuelven a la cabaña al hacerse de noche.

Mientras tanto en una montaña con mucha neblina, tumbada en la tierra estaba Wise Hunter dormida perdida en su mente confundida. Dentro de sus sueños ella estaba escapando y esquivando ataques que venían de la nada, cuando cae devuelta y mira atrás ve como de las sombras salia Odenia con una sonrisa psicópata.

—Vaya vaya vaya, al fin que te tengo ¿enserio creías que te ibas a escapar de mi? Por favor— en su sueño Odenia parecía seguir siendo la misma su sonrisa era perturbadora dejando mostrar esos dientes afilados.

—Ugh...— Wise no podía decir nada y escucho la risa histérica de la asesina.

—¿Que pasa? ¿El manticora te comió la lengua?— preguntó ella acercándose mas —¿Crees poder detenerme? Te aseguro que no lo hará Wise jaja.

Odenia desapareció por momentos de la cabeza de Wise pero escucho unos gritos que se acercaban a ella, a lo lejos podía ver como Ble se estaba acercando.

—¡Ble!— gritó Wise preocupada por ella pero en ese momento un hacha que aparece de nada parte a la mitad la cabeza de la poni salpicando mucha sangre en su rostro, todo esto parecía muy real para ella —¡NO!

—Jeje— Odenia volvió a aparecer pero esta vez con Roz a su lado —Admira el espectáculo...

Odenia con un cuchillo se lo clava varias veces a Roz, la poni de fuego gritaba pidiendo ayuda, Wise lo intentaba pero no podía moverse, se sentía inútil al ver como las ponis que mas amaba morían a cascos de esa perra.

Por ultimo Odenia le quito los ojos a Roz y cortando su cabeza la pateo como si fuera pelota chocando con la cara de Wise, el dolor se sintió igual de real y vio como sangre brotaba de su nariz por el golpe en la cara, escuchaba por todos lados gritos de agonía que pedían ayuda y apareció rodeada de una masacre, ponis muertos por todas partes destrozados y la risa maniática de Odenia le hacia perder la cordura.

—No me puedes vencer, nadie puede...— comentó con felicidad dándole la espalda.

—¡Callate! ¡Callate! ¡Callate!— gritó Wise soñando tener una hacha mas grande que la de Odenia y acercándose a ella y clavársela en la cara y en todo su cuerpo varias veces esparciendo la sangre por todos lados gritando con rabia maldiciendo el nombre de la unicornio.

Cuando se detuvo todo se puso borroso, y despertó de golpe con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Gracias...gracias a los dioses que todo fue un sueño...— dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y aun con su mochila en su lomo galopó lejos con un miedo que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Cuando se dispersa la neblina, Wise pudo ver no tan lejos dos templos unidos, ansiosa y contenta de haber llegado va hacia los templos pero se detuvo frente a ellos poniéndose a pensar a cual entrar, de cierta manera igual recibiría ella un regaño por parte de ambos dioses así que entró al templo de Hederis, todo estaba bien decorado, claro todo estaba también polvoriento era obvio que con la neblina ahí nadie venia a los templos a adorarlos. Ella se acercó a una gran estatua de la diosa de la guerra que estaba en posicion de batalla alzando su mazo, se arrodillo frente ella y rezó pidiendo ser escuchada.

 _—¡WISE HUNTER!—_

—¡AAAH!— gritó asustada por el tono de voz con el que le había respondido la centauro — diosa Hederis, yo...

 _—¡Las armas han regresado, no pueden estar tanto tiempo en el mundo de los mortales!—_

—¡Perdón! Es que, necesitaba entrenar después de la batalla que...— Wise intentaba explicarse pero solo era interrumpida.

 _—¡Zóora arde de ira! Nos has decepcionado a todos, gastaste nuestro tiempo en hacerte—_

—¡Necesito mas ayuda!— exclamó asustada.

 _—¿¡COMO PUEDES PEDIRME MAS AYUDA DE LA QUE YA TE DIMOS!? NO SEAS UNA MIER...ah...¿que?...oh...—_

—¿Que sucede?— preguntó Wise con miedo por los gritos histéricos de su creadora.

 _—Ugh, Wise Hunter...una nueva amenaza esta por volver de la muerte, te ayudaremos pero esta sera tu ultima oportunidad—_

—¡No la despidiare! Se lo juro— prometió Wise esperanzada,

 _—Tienes un nuevo deber...—_

—¿Otro? Ya tengo como dos— se quejó mirando la estatua pero solo escuchó un gruñido por parte de Hederis —Aunque, otro no me vendría mal, jeje.

 _—Escucha con atención...—_

* * *

 **Holi uvu espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy owo llegue al cap 11 y eso me impresiona la verdad xD nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuidense :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**╔══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╗**

 **Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Tregua Parte 1**

 **╚══✩══╡˚✧❨✧˚╞══✩═══╝**

En el reino de Soleil. El príncipe Bord en ese mes llenos de cambios que hacían enloquecer a su madre, con el permiso de su padre mando a construir una casa hogar para los ponis pobres que no tenían un techo donde vivir, también hizo otro orfanato por el aumento de huérfano en el reino, claro, él se encargaba de que tanto como el orfanato y la casa hogar tuvieran una supervisión, de lo que se encargaba el príncipe era de la paga de los encargados que contrató para ambos sitios.

Terrie estaba consternada por las buenas atenciones que el príncipe le daba al reino, algo que jamas hubiera hecho el rey por miedo a su esposa o a misma reina que no le interesaba el bienestar de los habitantes de Soleil. Ella siempre estaba al lado del príncipe como orden del rey para "cuidarlo" pero eso no iba a durar demasiado.

En la tarde, el príncipe Bord entró al salón del trono para hablar con sus padres cuando en ese momento el gran candelabro colgado en el techo cae repentinamente, pero gracias a la suerte no cae encima de él, estaba a unos centímetros de ser lastimado pero se salvó.

—Maldita sea ¡Ese idiota tiene suerte!— pensó para si misma Terrie desde lejos alejándose de la cuerda cortada que sostenía el candelabro y guardando la daga en uno de sus bolsillos.

—¡Hijo!— exclamaron los reyes preocupados levantándose de su trono.

—¡Estoy bien!— gritó Bord rodeando el candelabro y acercándose a ellos.

—Ay mi niño— Agatha abraza fuerte a su hijo.

El rey se acerco a la soga que debía mantener el candelabro colgada en el techo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando ve la cuerda cortada. Miro a todos lados buscando a alguien que haya visto algo o una pista pero no encontró nada.

—Bord ¿Donde esta Terrie? Se supone que debe acompañarte en todo momento— dijo Leonor seriamente volteando a ver a su hijo.

—Le di una hora de descanso padre, Terrie ya a hecho mucho por mi hoy y se lo merecía— le contestó con una leve sonrisa pero solo escuchó el gruñido de su madre.

—¡Agh! Esa sirvienta no debe descansar, su obligación además de atenderte es protegerte y dar la vida por ti— comenta Agatha molesta por el comportamiento que tenia Bord con la clase baja.

—Terrie es muy buena sirvienta madre, además muy buena amiga y...— el príncipe fue interrumpido por su figura materna nuevamente.

—¿Amiga? ¿¡Amiga!? ¡Ella es una sirvienta! Es de la clase baja y tu eres realeza ¿¡Como puedes decir que esa sirvienta en tu amiga!?— preguntó históricamente Agatha sin poder creer lo que él decía.

—Agatha, por favor, yo no le veo nada de malo en que nuestro hijo tenga una amiga en quien confiar después de lo sucedido en su cumpleaños— regañó Leonor a su esposa con el ceño fruncido.

—¿¡Estas de su lado!? ¿Que acaso no te das cuenta que esa Terrie envenena la mente de nuestro hijo?— siguió insistiendo la reina.

Los reyes empezaron a discutir, Bord solo los veía triste sintiéndose culpable por su pelea hasta que tiene como un casco toma el suyo y al ver a su lado estaba Terrie sonriendole con ternura.

—Je, me alegra que hayas venido ¿me acompañas en la merienda?— le preguntó Bord amablemente.

—Oh, me encantaría— aceptó ella con una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro.

—¡De eso nada!— gritó Agatha acercándose a ellos y empujando a Terrie haciéndola caer al suelo —¡Alejate de mi hijo perra!

—¡Mamá! ¿Perdiste el juicio?— Bord se alejo de su madre para ayudar a Terrie a levantarse.

Leonor detiene a Agatha estando entre ella y los dos jóvenes, la reina suspira calmándose un poco y miro a su hijo decepcionado.

—Hijo ¿Que no te das cuenta que ella te esta lavando el cerebro? ¡reacciona!— gritó nuevamente la pegaso rosa acomodándose su corona.

—Ya basta madre, vamos Terrie— Bord se llevo a la poni terrestre lejos de la reina para dejar de escuchar sus gritos.

—¿¡Como puedes ser tan cínica Agatha!?— pregunta el rey consternado —¿¡Que acaso debo recordarte que tu también fuiste una...

—¡Callate!— la reina por impulso le dio una bofetada al rey botando su corona.

Leonor miro molesto a su esposa la cual se empezó a avergonzar y arrepentir de lo que hizo, eso solo se notaba en su mirada.

—Amor, perdón yo...— esta vez la reina no sabia como excusarse y solo sintió sobre ella las miradas acusadoras de los guardias y sirvientes.

—Hablare contigo después— fue lo único que dijo él al ponerse de nuevo su corona e irse dejando a su esposa sola.

En la torre mas alta, en un balcón Terrie y Bord sentados disfrutaban de la merienda admirando la luz del sol, el príncipe veía con felicidad el jubilo de los ponis de su reino sintiéndose satisfecho por lo que hizo y seguirá haciendo con ellos.

—Terrie, este fin de semana sera mi cumpleaños y se organizará un gran baile en la noche— avisó Bord sirviéndose un poco mas de té.

—Oh, que bien su alteza me alegro— dijo Terrie sorbiendo un poco de su taza.

—Y bueno, quisiera que estuvieras presente ahí pero no como una sirvienta, si no mas bien como mi invitada especial— comentó el príncipe sorprendiendo a Terrie.

—¿Qu-Que? Jeje, pero su alteza yo no tengo vestido...ni nada elegante para esa noche, no quisiera ponerlo en ridículo a usted o a su familia— la poni apenada miro a otro lado para tener que rechazar la invitación del príncipe.

—No digas tonterías, yo haré que la sastre de mi madre te haga vestido y correrá por mi cuenta, también te daré una tiara para que combine con tu bella crin y hermosos ojos— alagó Bord provocando un rubor en ella.

—Gracias su alteza...— la sirvienta agachó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo —Esto debe ser una maldita broma...— pensó imaginándose a ella misma pareciendo una princesa —ay...

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó preocupado él tomando del casco a Terrie.

—¡Ah!— ella alejó su casco dejando confundido al príncipe —S-si...yo, estoy de maravilla solo que recordé algo que tenía que hacer mi príncipe, ya vuelvo y muchas gracias por la merienda.

—De nada Terrie, nos vemos después— el príncipe miro sonrojado como se iba ella y decidió dejar las cosas en donde estaban para dar un gran suspiro.

Dos días después, Wise vuelve en la noche al bosque, su mirada era seria pero a la vez estaba preocupada se podía notar que ella hacia levitar con magia un pergamino, se detuvo frente a unos arboles y cerró los ojos recordando lo que había sucedido en el templo.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _—Escucha con atención...no te contaré la historia, alguien mas lo hará en tu camino pero tu nuevo deber ahora es esté—_

 _Frente a Wise empezaron a aparecer seis luces muy brillantes de diferentes colores: blanca, azul, celeste, amarillo, morado y dorado. La semidiosa quedo impresionada tras sentir un gran poder proveniente de las luces._

 _—¿Acaso estos son...Elementos?— preguntó Wise._

 _—Exacto, son los siete elementos y...—_

 _—Yo solo veo seis— interrumpió Wise arqueando una ceja._

 _—Siete, contigo son siete, ignorante, tu eres el elemento fuego por mi parte—_

 _—Oh, ya entiendo ¿y el resto que son?— cuestiona de nuevo acercándose a los elementos._

 _—Son agua, aire, tierra, curación, rayo y este es el mas importante de todos, este elemento es el que aumentaría su poder, la luz—_

 _—Waow y ¿exactamente cual es mi deber?— se preguntó ella confundida._

 _En ese momento los elementos salieron disparados del templo, Wise vio desde la salida del lugar como cada elemento se dirigía a diferentes partes de los tres reinos._

 _—Tu deber es encontrar a los portadores de los elementos, deberán trabajar en equipo para vencer a su próximo enemigo—_

 _—¿¡Que!? Espera, pero tenia los elementos aquí ¿por que no usarlos todos yo?— en ese momento Wise recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo —Ugh..._

 _—Basta, eres una semidiosa, tu deber debe cumplirse y esta vez espero que NO me decepciones—_

 _—Esta bien madre...— susurró la híbrida._

 _—¿Como me llamaste?—_

 _—Digo, mi diosa, no le fallaré encontraré a los demás elementos— dice nerviosa Wise._

 _—Bien, por cierto este sera tu pequeño castigo por haber demorado tanto en acabar con una simple mortal—_

 _Wise recibió otra gran descarga peor que la anterior dejándola inconsciente en el piso frío, tanto fue el impacto que aun estando inconsciente sentía el dolor recorrer su cuerpo hasta que despertó dos días después._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La semidiosa siguió su camino, seguía sintiendo algo de dolor en su cuerpo por aquella descarga eléctrica. Cuando llegó a la base toco la puerta de hierro y no recibió respuesta.

—Mmm, ya es de noche creo que...— sus palabras fueron interrumpidas en el momento cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y se apartó.

Ella esperó un fuerte abrazo de Roz y Ble pero sin embargo solo recibió un lanzallamas y bolas de fuego que afortunadamente Wise pudo controlar y desaparecer. Desconcertada mira a las niñas quienes tenían una mirada furiosa, detrás de ellas estaba Beast y algo que tenían en común eran sus ojos rojos.

—¡Oigan! ¿Que les pasa? ¡Soy yo!— Wise intentaba hacer reaccionar a sus amigos pero solo le gruñeron —Ugh ¿acaso Hederis vino y les pego sus gruñidos?

—¡Jajajajaja!— se hizo escuchar una risa maniática detrás de Beast, ahí mismo, parada e iluminada por la luz de la luna estaba Ariadna —¡Bienvenida a casa! ¡Ven y unete linda!

—Por la melena de Keravnó ¿¡Que mierda eres!?— Wise estaba intrigada y asqueada a la vez por la apariencia de Ariadna aumentando su enojo.

—¡Soy Ariadna! La reina de las arañas y tu seras mi esclava como ellos...¡ATAQUEN!— ordenó la reina a sus esclavos.

Wise lo único que podía hacer era esquivar los ataques de sus seres queridos pero al no lograrlo algunas veces resultaba ser lastimada. Ble con su fuego intentaba atrapar a la semidiosa y Roz intentó quemarla viva. Beast por otra parte con su lanza hirió varias veces a Wise quien cayó a la tierra herida y mirándolos muy triste.

—Yo...ugh, no debí irme...debí llevarlos conmigo, lo lamento...de verdad lo siento mucho— les decía Wise con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La híbrida miro con furia a la reina y le lanzó una gran esfera de fuego que la mando contra la base, la reina le pidió ayuda a sus esclavos y Wise aprovechó para huir lejos de ellos.

—Niñas, mantela— susurró la reina a las potrillas que voltearon a ver como Wise huía lejos.

—¡Agh! Debo encontrar una manera para...—

Wise sintió una fuerte energía atrás, cuando se da cuenta una bola de fuego morada la alcanza chocando contra su cuerpo y mandándola a estrellarse contra muchos arboles, ella apenas pudo reaccionar solo intentaba hacer que el fuego no dañara su cuerpo.

Devuelta en la cabaña de Odenia. Mortem veía a una inconsciente Klage recostada en su suave cama, Odenia traía un tazón con agua tibia mas un pedazo de tela que remojo y exprimió después para sacar el agua restante, con cuidado la unicornio puso en la frente de la joven poni la tela sentándose a los pies de la cama.

—¿Como sucedió?— preguntó la esquelética mirando a Odenia.

—No lo se, yo...ella, uh, ella se desmayó de la nada no puedo explicar porque o como sucedió— contestó la unicornio agitada y tomando el casco de Klage.

En ese momento se escucha un fuerte estruendo que alteró a ambas, Mortem decidió salir a averiguar que había sido eso mientras que Odenia se quedaba con Klage esperando a que despertara, en un solo minuto Klage empezó a despertar y miro a la unicornio.

—¿Odenia?— se preguntó Klage al verla ahí.

—Klage, ya has despertado ah...¿¡que sucedió!? ¿¡por que te desmayaste!?— interrogó la unicornio a la joven que se encogió de hombros.

—No lo se, yo solo vi por la ventana una luz extraña que se acercó mas y mas, todo me empezó a dar vuelta y me desmayé— explicó Klage dejando la tela mojada a un lado y tocando su cabeza.

—Eso explicaría porque la ventana se rompió— comentó la unicornio y sonríe —Igual, me alegra que estés bien...

—¿Donde esta Mortem?— preguntó Klage mirando la otra cama vacía.

—Escuchamos un ruido afuera, así que ella fue a averiguar que era— contesta la unicornio pero vuelve a recostar a Klage en la cama —Sigue descansando, iré a ayudar a Mortem.

—No te vayas, me da miedo la oscuridad— confesó Klage cubriéndose la mitad de su rostro con la sabanas.

—¿Cuando superarás ese miedo? Ya tienes dieciséis— le comentó en un tono burlón.

—¡Oye! Mmm, al menos, solo quedate conmigo al menos hasta que me quede dormida— pidió Klage usando una táctica antigua, usar sus ojos tiernos.

—Ah, bien pero ya deja de usar esa mirada conmigo— ordenó Odenia haciéndola reír.

Afuera de la cabaña, Mortem siguió un rastro de fuego hasta llegar a una escena de desastre, los árboles estaban destruidos y quemados, con su hoz pudo apagar el fuego pero tirada en los árboles estaba Wise con heridas graves y quemaduras.

—¿Que? ¿Que le pasó?— se preguntó Mortem acercándose desconfiada con el miedo de que Wise solo fingiera y se abalanzara encima hasta que vio el cuerpo de la semidiosa caer en la tierra inconsciente —Oh diablos...

La esquelética se mantuvo en duda por un tiempo, cargo a Wise con cuidado y la llevó a la cabaña dejándola reposar sobre un sillón, con sigilo va devuelta a su cuarto y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con una tierna escena, Odenia se había quedado dormida al lado de Klage quien se hacia bolita a su lado y su cola les servía como almohada extra a ambas.

—Awww— dice Mortem en susurro y tomo el botiquín, rápidamente salio de la habitación y cerró la puerta despacio.

La poni esqueleto volvió a la sala y empieza a entender a la semidiosa limpiando las zonas infectadas, vedando sus patas, lomo y colocando unas curitas sobre sus heridas. Wise abrió un poco los ojos y miro a Mortem.

—Niñas...— fue lo único que salio de sus labios desmayándose otra vez dejando caer una lágrima.

La esquelética se quedo confundida tras las palabras de Wise, no teniendo la necesidad de dormir decide quedarse despierta toda la noche para mantenerse alerta hasta que Wise abriera los ojos de nuevo.

La noche transcurrió lentamente hasta que el sol empezó a aparecer. El amanecer hermoso se hizo presente, los rayos solares entraron por el cuarto de Klage que estaba por despertar pero Odenia molesta con magia cierra las cortinas dejando que ambas siguieran durmiendo, después de que el reloj marcara las diez de mañana recién ambas deciden levantarse.

—Buenos días Odenia— dice Klage con una sonrisa.

—¿Oh? Buenos días...— la unicornio dio un bostezo que hizo que Klage cubriera su nariz —¿Que? Estuve ayer toda la tarde y noche atendiendote, no tuve el tiempo de lavarme la boca.

—Jajaja, eres muy chistosa— Klage volteo y vio que la cama de Mortem seguía vacía —Odenia, creo que Mortem no a vuelto.

—Uhm, que raro, bueno tal vez este en la sala, ella no duerme, si le construí a cama fuera para que dejara de estar en la sala, en serio cada vez que le veía ahí creía que era la misma muerte viniendo por mi— comentó la unicornio saliendo de la cama estirando sus cascos —Tengo hambre.

—Sigue habiendo carne ahí...te prepare algo rápido— Klage sale de la habitación siendo seguida por Odenia bajando las escaleras llegando a la sala.

—Ah, aquí estabas, buenos días Mortem, buenos días Wise— saludo Odenia hiendo a la cocina, pero se detuvo de inmediato y volvió a la sala —¿¡QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ!?

—Alto Odenia, dejame explicarte— Wise Hunter se levantó del sofá para tratar de calmarla.

—¡No te pienso escuchar maldita perra!— gritó creando con su magia una larga espada.

Odenia se acercó molesta a Wise que no tenia intención de atacar, su espada estaba a centímetros de cortarla a la mitad pero Mortem con su hoz la detiene apartándola lejos.

—¿La estas defendiendo?— preguntó indignada Odenia por su atrevimiento.

—Odenia, debes escucharla primero ¡Tiene algo que decirte!— Mortem seguía deteniendo a Odenia quien trataba de hacerle daño a Wise.

La misma semidiosa intervino en la discusión y entre las dos comenzaron a pelear, Odenia la apunta con su espada y Wise crea con sus cuernos una esfera de fuego también haciendo lucir su látigo de hierro, Klage estaba nerviosa y miro a ambas con preocupación.

—¡No peleen!— gritó Klage elevando su casco pero en ese momento una ráfaga de viendo que hizo volar a ambas hasta chocar con el techo.

Odenia cayó primero y Wise sobre ellas por ese ataque inesperado, la semidiosa se sobo la cabeza y miro sorprendida a Klage, se levanta y se acerca lentamente a ella.

—No puede ser...— decía la semidiosa mirando de cascos a cabeza a Klage.

—Ugh...— Odenia se levanta rápidamente y se acerca a Wise para apuñalarla con su espada.

—¡Eres el elemento aire!— exclamó muy feliz tomando de los cascos a la jovenjoven Klage con una sonrisa.

—¿¡Que!?— la unicornio detiene su ataque y desaparece su arma mirando confundida a ambas ponis.

* * *

Holi :3 espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy ewe no olviden comentar que les pareció y nos leemos a la próxima ¡cuidense!


	13. Chapter 13

**Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Tregua Parte 2**

—¿Que?— Odenia Ripper veía a ambas confundidas acercándose a ellas permaneciendo su actitud seria y firme.

—Odenia, escucha lo que te tiene que decir Wise, es muy importante— insistió Mortem cansada de detener a la unicornio.

Wise dejo de tomar del casco a Klage y volteo a ver a Odenia, con serenidad suspira y mirándose entre si deciden sentarse en los sofás, mirándose una a la otra iniciando una gran incomodidad.

—Bien, te escucho Wise Hunter ¿Que haces aquí?— empezó a interrogar la unicornio levantando una ceja desinteresada por el estado de la semidiosa.

—Uh, yo tuve que hacer un viaje algo largo al reino Mond, pase por la laguna de cristal y la montaña del sueño— respondió ella dejando sorprendida a Odenia y prosiguió en su explicación — ahí, encontré los templos de mis creadores, Hederis y Zoora.

—¿¡Que!?— ella se levantó de golpe del sofá sin poder creer lo que decía —¡Estas mintiendo! Los dioses no existen son una blasfemia, además...si es cierto eso significa que tu...

—¡Mas respeto mortal! Los dioses me enviaron aquí para acabar contigo por asesinar a inocentes ponis— gritó Wise levantándose también, estaba herida y lastimada pero eso no le impedía defenderse.

—¿Que? Jaja, que buena broma...¿Los dioses te crearon y enviaron? ¿Para matarme? Que patético uso de poder, en vez de matarme por su propia cuenta deciden mandarte para que hagas su trabajo ¿Que no te das cuenta Wise?— preguntó Odenia con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro —Eres solo un peón en su juego.

—Los dioses no pueden intervenir en asuntos de mortales— se intentó excusar la semidiosa.

—Entonces ¿Por que los alabamos? ¿Por que son necesarios si no ayudaran a los mortales? Con decirme que no pueden intervenir en asuntos de mortales solo dejas en evidencia que los dioses son solo seres egoístas y flojos que tienen el respeto de los mortales por gusto— siguió criticando Odenia deleitándose en la pequeña crisis de Wise —Otra cosa, en el momento que termines tu misión en este mundo, ellos ya no te tendrán ningún uso, no dudo en que ellos te eliminen de una u otra manera.

—Callate, solo hablas tonterías...— dijo Wise mirando a otro lado.

—Espera, hay mas, tu no eres un ser mas Wise Hunter, al contrario...dime ¿como te hicieron los dioses? ¿De que estas hecha realmente?— siguió interrogando Odenia saliendo del tema y acercándose mas —El alma, no se ve pero se siente, el cuerpo es carne, no puede estar hecha de otra cosa y el corazón debe latir...¿el tuyo late?

Wise se toco el pecho, no sentía ningún latido. Wise Hunter solo estaba hecha de arcilla, fuego y un diamante que reemplazaba el corazón ¿Era un ser mas? La cuestión la mataba por dentro pero ella sacudió su cabeza varias veces y miro seriamente a la asesina.

—¡No te salgas del tema Odenia! Dejame seguir, ugh...— ella estaba inestable y pudo ver la sonrisa cruel de la unicornio que se volvió a sentar para seguir escuchando — regrese a la base donde me hospedaba junto con un poni que Zoora envió para mi a ayudarme, sin embargo cuando regrese ellos actuaban extraño y empezaron a atacarme, apareció en eso una poni araña muy grande que obligó a mis seres queridos a atacarme, pude escapar pero...mis pequeñas amigas hicieron un ultimo ataque y me lastimaron, quede inconsciente sobre algunos arboles y desperté aquí.

—Casi me mata al verme— comentó Mortem recordando cuando fue atacada por la semidiosa.

—Pero si ya estas muerta lo único que haría es mandar tus huesos por el cielo, joder— la unicornio agachó la cabeza y miro de reojo a Klage —¿A que quisiste referirte con que ella era el elemento aire?

—Antes de regresar a la base, en el templo hablé con Hederis, ella me advirtió que un mal se estaba acercando, que volvería de la muerte y envió seis elementos más los cuales son, luz, agua, fuego, tierra, rayo, curación y...aire— esto último lo dijo mirando a Klage y se le acercó de nuevo.

—¿Uh?!— Klage miro confundida a la semidiosa y vio como Odenia quería mantener un gran espacio entre Wise y ella.

—¿Como te llamas?— preguntó Wise.

—Klage— respondió con timidez.

—Bien Klage ¿Estas lista?— pregunta otra vez la híbrida.

—¿Para que?— cuestionó la monster rabbit.

—¿Que mas? Para entrenar claro, ven conmigo a pelear contra la reina araña y vencerla, con tu nuevo poder eres mas fuerte y claro te entrenare mientras buscamos los otros elementos— explicó entusiasmada ella.

—¡NO!— exclamó la unicornio y se acercó amenazante a Wise que retrocedió un poco —¡Ella no irá a ningún lado contigo!

—Tiene que ¡es una de las elegidas!— exclamó molesta por el atrevimiento de Odenia.

Odenia y Wise se mantenieron en una larga discusión para decidir por Klage que se sentía pintada en la pared, cansada de que discutieran ella solo alzó su casco y de una ventisca las separo a ambas.

—¡Oye no abuses de tu poder!— gritó Odenia enfadada después de tanto tiempo con Klage.

—Oh, perdón Odenia, no quise...— la poni se puso insegura con la unicornio y nerviosa miro a otro lado.

—¿Que no entiendes Odenia? Sin los elementos los tres reinos lo mas probable es que terminen cayendo o en guerra— dijo Wise pero no pareció importarle mucho a su enemiga —¿Y sabes donde se realizaría la guerra? —eso llamo su atención un poco levantando su oreja —En el bosque, este lugar y tus bestias saldrían perjudicadas si no hacemos algo pronto.

—Hubieras empezado desde ahí...bien, Klage ira contigo ¡PERO! Yo las acompañare— propuso Odenia con esa sonrisa de victoriosa.

—Ugh...bien, pero ayudenme primero con salvar a mis niñas y a mi amigo ¿bien?— preguntó Wise a lo que Odenia asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno...Mortem, nuevamente estas a cargo— avisó la unicornio mirando a la poni esquelética.

—¿Otra vez me vas a dejar todo a mi?— Mortem cruza sus huesos y mira fastidiada a Odenia —¿Por que no voy con ustedes?— las tres arquearon una ceja y la miraron de cascos a cabeza —Oh es cierto, soy un esqueleto.

—Uy al fin te das cuenta, bien quedense ahí— Odenia se dirige al sótano y al abrir la puerta se huele un olor pestilente y podrido — ah, que rico aroma.

La unicornio baja las escaleras y el olor era peor, que se podía esperar después de haber tantos cadáveres, se acercó a una pared y agarra sus cuchillas escondiéndolas en su crin, al subir se cruza con Wise quien quería entrar para ver adentro del lugar.

—No seas tan curiosa Wise, es de mala educación husmear en casa ajena— dice en un tono burlón cerrando la puerta del sótano y notando que Klage no estaba —¿Donde esta ella?

—Fue arriba— contestó Mortem escuchando los pasos de Klage en el segundo piso.

La poni baja las escaleras con la botella de vino de Marosik que le había entregado a Wise, la semidiosa sorprendida se acerca y agarra la botella.

—¿Ustedes la tenían? Oh por...¡y no desapareció! Fantástico, podemos usar esto contra la reina— exclamó esperanzada la semidiosa y abrazó a Klage con fuerza —Muchas gracias por devolverlo.

—De nada jeje— Klage sonrojada juega con un mechón de su crin.

—Ugh, ejem— Odenia se pone entre ellas separándolas —¿es tuyo? ¿que hace ese vino?

—Si, es mio y no es de tu incumbencia pero me alegra que siga aquí, podemos usarlo contra la reina solo debemos hacer que tome un poco— Wise le pasa una gran idea pero miro detenidamente a Klage —Una pequeña pregunta...¿sabes técnicas de batalla?

—JAJAJA— se río fuerte Odenia cayendo al suelo y secándose las lágrimas de la risa —¡Klage no puede defenderse! Es muy débil.

—Odenia tiene razón, no me puedo defender, soy inútil— nuevamente, la unicornio hace sentir mal a Klage haciéndola sentir menos y estorbo, un nudo en la garganta se formo en ella por miedo.

—No digas eso, yo te puedo enseñar a defenderte un poco— Wise extendió su casco en señal de amistad pero Odenia lo golpeo y se puso al lado de Klage.

—Yo...si quiero que me enseñes— aceptó la poni acercándose a Wise dejando a Odenia de lado.

—¡Perfecto! Comenzaremos ahora— Wise se dirige a la salida seguida por Klage.

La unicornio se quedo observó la escena sorprendida, luego miro a Mortem que veía otro lado aguantándose la risa y fue a su habitación rápidamente. Odenia salio de la cabaña también para supervisar las enseñanzas que le darían a la joven Klage de mala gana cruzando sus cascos esperando que algo bueno saliera de ello.

Mientras tanto en el castillo del reino Soleil, la reina Agatha entraba a una habitación preocupada, en la cama recostado estaba su hijo el príncipe Bord, se puso a su lado y lo tomo del casco.

—Hijo despierta por favor...— pedía la reina al verlo en ese estado.

En ese momento al pasar por la puerta, entra Terrie que tenia una bandeja con un tazón lleno de agua y un pedazo de tela al lado.

—Su alteza, vengo a...— la sirvienta fue interrumpida tras ser le arrebatada la bandeja.

—Vete de aquí sirvienta, yo me encargo de mi hijo— ordenó la reina dejando la bandeja a un lado.

—El rey me mandó a atender a su hijo, y que si usted me lo impedía no debería de obedecerle— insistió Terrie acercándose por el otro lado a Bord.

Ambas se miraron entre si con mucho odio en sus ojos, se sentía el silencio pero para estar todo callado la escena era atemorizante hasta que Bord jadeo atrayendo su atención.

—Mi niño, mami esta aquí...— Agatha intento tomar su casco pero Bord lo alejó.

—¿Terrie...?— el príncipe miro a su lado izquierdo encontrándose cara a cara con la joven.

—Ah, je si aquí estoy...— la poni dejando su enojo y rencor de lado tomo del casco al príncipe y le sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Ugh...— Agatha estaba fastidiada por la pequeña escena y decidió separarlos —Hijo ¿Que pasó ayer? Un guardia te encontró inconsistente en el piso.

—Oh, madre...bueno, la verdad no se que me paso yo estaba caminando normal por los pasillos cuando una luz se acercó a mi y me cegó por completo y ahora estoy aquí, en el cielo porque veo una bella ángel— explicó el príncipe mandando una indirecta observando a Terrie.

—¿Ángel?— se preguntó confundida Terrie.

—Eh, sigue descansando hijo— la reina moja la tela con agua, la exprime sacando el resto del agua y lo frota en la frente de Bord pero siente una pequeña descarga en todo su cuerpo al hacer eso —¡AH!

—¿Que paso madre?— preguntó el príncipe preocupado.

—No lo se, uh...solo sigue durmiendo...encargate bien de él, Terrie— la reina se levantó y se retiro sin dar mas pleito.

Terrie volvió a remojar la tela y la frotó en la frente del príncipe pero recibió una misma descarga que la reina.

—¡Ah por Keravnó!— exclamó Terrie dejando caer la tela y alejándose del príncipe —¿¡Y eso que fue!?

—No entiendo ¿a que te refieres?— Bord arqueo una deja y la sirvienta la miró con los ojos entrecerrados poniendo incomodo al príncipe.

—Uh...descanse su alteza, cuando despierte le traeré el almuerzo...— Terrie toma la bandeja y se va lentamente sin quitarle la mirada a Bord hasta cerrar la puerta.

—Uhm, a veces creo que nunca entenderé a las hembras— comentó cruzando sus cascos y volviendo a descansar.

Unas horas después, devuelta en la cabaña de Odenia, Klage seguía entrenando con Wise siguiendo sus movimientos de combate, parecía irle bien pero el hecho de que Wise y Klage estuvieran muy juntas molestaba a la unicornio que estaba sentada en la tierra cruzada de cascos frunciendo el ceño con una mueca formada en sus labios.

Klage se levanta en dos patas y da unos cuantos giros tras levantar una de sus patas traseras creando un remolino de su tamaño que comenzó a absorber las cosas que estaban a su alrededor.

—¿Que? Ah...¡AAAAH!— Odenia fue lo primero que absorbió su remolino que se hizo mas grande con su ingreso.

—¡Perfecto Wise!— comentó en un tono burlón la semidiosa al ver como Odenia fue absorbida.

—¡Esto es divertido!— exclamó Klage muy feliz riendo un poco hasta que vio a Odenia girando a su alrededor —¡Odenia!

Klage se detuvo y Odenia fue mandada a volar cayendo en unos arbustos cercanos, Klage preocupada se acerca a ella.

—Ugh...—la unicornio se levanta y tapa su boca con su casco, voltea y vomita en las plantas mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de Wise— Maldita sea Klage...

Odenia se limpia y voltea a ver a Klage muy enojada, de un golpe la tiro fuera de los arbustos, al notar eso Wise deja de reír y se pone a la defensiva poniéndose al frente de la poni.

—Oye, no fue su intención absorberte y mandarte a los arbustos, no fue su culpa— defendió Wise a Klage tratando de que Odenia no se acercara a ella.

—¿Y? De todas maneras lo hizo, ahora apartate ¿ya le enseñaste a defenderse, no? Quiero ver que puede hacer— la unicornio activa su magia y jala de Fluffly que era su cola a Klage, la cola estaba asustada al se r tirada y apretada a la vez.

—¡Sueltala!— exige Wise molesta.

—Obligame, perra— retó Odenia y tiro contra un árbol a Klage —¡Defiendete!

—A-Ah...— Klage adolorida intenta levantarse pero no podía, solo pudo alzar la cabeza y mirar con pena a Odenia — No puedo...

—¿Que? ¿Como puedes ser tan débil?— preguntaba Odenia con repulsión hacia Klage —Frente a mis ojos estuviste entrenando con Terrie y dices ahora que no puedes.

—No puedo lastimarla a usted, no seria capaz— confesó ella decaída aferrándose al árbol.

—Hmm— Odenia da media vuelta decepcionada —Entonces dejaré de perder tiempo contigo, no las ayudaré, vayanse...y Klage, una vez que te vayas no pienses en volver a la cabaña ya no eres bienvenida.

—¿¡Que!? N-No Odenia, no me dejes por favor— suplicaba Klage levantándose aun aferrándose del árbol para no caer, lo soltó y se acercó a ella hasta jalar su cola— ¡Odenia! Creí que eramos amigas

—¡No me toques!— gritó la unicornio asustando a Klage —Tu no eres nada para mi.

Ella quedo en shock y retrocedió, se tropezó con su misma cola pero Wise la atrapó mirando fastidiada a Odenia la cual se adentró de nuevo en la cabaña.

—N-No...no quiero que me deje, yo la necesito— decía ella con lágrimas en sus ojos —Sin ella, yo no soy nadie...

—¿Que diablos dices Klage?— Wise estaba confundida por su actitud, verla llorar, no defenderse, dejarse pisotear ¿Que clase de personalidad tenia Klage?

—Yo...no puedo vivir sin ella Wise, me duele que este molesta conmigo o este decepcionada de mi, íbamos tan bien este mes ¿Por que cambió tan repentinamente?— se preguntaba Klage sollozando.

—Escucha Klage, yo no se mucho de esto pero Odenia es una mierda de unicornio, no le interesa nada ni a nadie mas que a sus bestias y a ella misma, cree que los demás son poca cosa pero no es cierto...Klage, tu vales mas que ella— ánimo Wise sonriendo y dándole un abrazo a la poni.

—Oh...sniff, muchas...muchas gracias Wise— Klage correspondió el abrazó de la semidiosa y se secó las lágrimas —Vamos...vamos a salvar a tus amigos.

—Esa es la actitud— Wise se lleva a Klage quien dio una ultima mirada a la cabaña mientras se alejaba de esta.

Odenia miraba por la ventana como se iban, Mortem estaba detrás de ella con un rostro que a pesar de no tener piel se podía notar una clara expresión de decepción.

—Todo este mes solo actuaste a si para ilusionar a Klage y hacerla sentir mal de nuevo ¿no? Creímos que habías cambiado Odenia...— Mortem habló con firmeza y sin miedo, cansada de los tratos de la unicornio.

—Silencio, me di cuenta que fue un error todo esto, fue un error haberla salvado, fue un error haberla alojado aquí y fue un error soportarla durante estos años mas este mes, me hacia actuar débil y me humille a tal punto que me disculpe con ella...incluso le di una cama que horror, así no soy yo— Odenia se alejó de la ventana y se sienta en su sofá.

—¿Por qué eres cruel con los ponis que te quieren? Yo no lo hago, pero perdiste a la única poni que lo hacia...y no es actuar débil, Odenia, era respeto y aceptación de tus actos, todo poni maduro reconoce sus errores y se disculpa— decía ella mientras subía las escaleras.

—Ja, si claro, no me interesa...— la unicornio suspiró y miró el techo para alejar los otros pensamientos.

En la base, la reina Ariadna husmeaba entre las cosas de Beast, tiraba toda cosa que no le fuera interesante hasta que al fin encontró un espejo y se admiraba en el, pero debajo del espejo había un diario se tapa color morado que decía "Rosalia's Diary", con mucha curiosidad lo tomó y abrió pero lo tiró lejos tras recordar que ella no sabia leer.

—Bueno, al menos me queda este espejo— de consuelo se miraba en el cuando de repente se escucha un estruendo afuera que hizo botar su espejo— ¡AGH! Esclavos, vayan a ver que esta pasando afuera.

Acatando sus ordenes, Beast, Ble y Roz salieron de la base, pero no había nada ahí afuera solo un silencio estremecedor. Klage oculta entre los arbustos toma aire y sopla hacia ellos tan grande fue que los tres salieron volando y Wise les hizo caer una jaula encima.

—Espera, ¿de donde conseguiste la jaula?— pregunta Klage saliendo de su escondite.

—Jaja, la saque de la cochera— respondió acercándose a ella —Lo hiciste bien...

La semidiosa estaba por decir algo mas pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Ariadna sale de la base muy enojada.

—¿Que sucede aquí? Ah ¡mis esclavos!— gritó Ariadna aterrorizada al verlos dentro de una trampa.

—¡Esto acaba aquí cosa fea!— exclamó Wise.

—Oye, eso es muy ofensivo para mi— la reina tiro de su boca un ácido verde que hacia retroceder a ambas.

Wise se intentaba acercar con la botella de vino pero el ácido de Ariadna la hacia retroceder, Klage movía sus cascos hasta crear una esfera de viento la cual se hizo mas grande y notable.

—¡Wise, sube!— exclama Klage montada en la esfera.

La semidiosa sorprendida por la nueva técnica se sube sobre la esfera, así ambas se acercan muy rápido. Klage agarro del suelo un arma pequeña que era la que Beast le había dado a Wise y algo de tierra, la reina intento huir pero el fuerte viento las impulso tanto como para pasar sobre ella, Klage solo había utilizado el arma para intimidar y tiro la tierra a sus ojos, Wise aprovecha la boca abierta de Ariadna para solo derramar un poco del vino.

La reina se sintió pesada, todo su cuerpo temblaba y cae a la tierra sin lograr levantarse, sus patatas arácnidas estaban débiles y no resistían lo suficiente para mantenerla parada.

—¡Lo logramos!— gritaron al unísono ambas abrazándose. Wise tapa la botella y mira a sus amigos pero seguían en la hipnosis.

—No sean tontas niñas, derritan los barrotes y ¡matenlas!— exigió Ariadna con una voz ronca.

Ble y Roz tocaron los barrotes y los derritieron, salen de ahí y se ponen en posición de pelea los tres hiendo contra Wise.

—¿¡Que!? Pero...¡Klage! Mata a la reina— ordenó Wise mirando a la poni.

—¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Matarla!?— Klage miro a la reina con miedo, había afilado armas para Odenia pero nunca utilizó una.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo así ellos saldrán del trance!— explica la semidiosa tratando de mantener lejos a las niñas y a Beast.

Klage fijó su mirada al arma y después miro a Ariadna que solo se burlaba de ella con una risa chillona.

—¿Que pasa? Jeje, vamos matame y vuelvete una asesina— persuadía Ariadna con una sonrisa horrible marcada en su rostro.

—Yo...no puedo...— la monster rabbit agachó la mirada.

—¡Pero yo si!— gritó Odenia saliendo de la oscuridad y le arrebató el arma a Klage y mira a Ariadna con una sonrisa sádica— Te veré en el infierno, perra— dispara a la reina sin darle oportunidad de responder, un láser salio del arma que desintegro a la reina Ariadna por completo sin dejar rastro alguno de ella.

—¡Odenia! Volviste— Klage al verla, con mucha emoción la abraza.

—No me toques fenómeno— Odenia no corresponde su abrazo y se cruza de patas fastidiada por su contacto físico.

Ble, Ros y Beast salieron del trance, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y observaron a Wise.

—¡Wise!— exclamaron los tres.

Las pequeñas con lágrimas en los ojos que se secaron al instante, se abalanzaron sobre ella y abrazándola con mucho cariño Beast miro al frente notando la presencia de Klage y Odenia, al instante él toma cualquier arma del suelo para proteger a las tres.

_Wise, llevaré a las niñas esa loca esta aquí— comentó en voz alto provocando indignación en Odenia.

—¿¡Loca!?— sorprendida se acerca a él enojada.

—No, esperen— Wise se interpone tres los dos para calmarlos —Ellas dos vienen conmigo.

Aun así ambos se miraban desconfiados del uno al otro hasta alejarse.

—Viniste...¿Que te impulso a venir?— preguntó Wise arqueando una ceja con duda.

—Me di cuenta que Klage no sobreviviria sin mi, así que decidí volver— respondió seriamente mientras seguía siendo abrazada por Klage —Pero grabate bien mis palabras estúpida híbrida, cuando esta tregua termine te pateare el trasero tan fuerte que te regresaré al cielo con los dioses para que le mandes un saludo de mi padre ¿entendido?

—Lamentablemente...— pensó Wise y dio un largo suspiro —Bien, entremos a la base les debo de explicar muchas cosas, ustedes dos también si quieren entre.

Los seis entran a la base y Beast al ver todo desordenado con ayuda de las niñas y Wise ordenaban todo. Odenia ve tirado el diario, lo toma y su mirada de impresión apareció en su rostro cuando lee la portada.

—¿Que ocurre Odenia?— pregunta Klage acercándose.

—Umm, nada importante jeje— respondió la unicornio escondiendo el diario.

—Bien, ya que esta todo ordenado es hora de explicarles mi nueva misión— comentó Wise con una sonrisa.

—¿Otra?— cuestionaron casi todos los presentes.

—Ah si jeje— contestó Wise nerviosa rascando su nuca.

* * *

Holi, espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy owo no olviden comentar que les pareció y cuidense!


	14. Chapter 14

**Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Confesión**

Todos los presentes toman asiento y prestan atención a lo que les explicaba Wise. Odenia estaba de de espaldas leyendo el diario ya sabiendo lo que la semidiosa les platicaba a el resto. Klage miraba de reojo a la unicornio y se acercaba un poco curiosa para saber lo que leía hasta que ella notó su presencia y escondió el diario.

—¿Sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato?— dijo Odenia mirando seriamente a Klage.

—Perdón— se disculpó bajando sus orejas y dirigiendo su mirada a Wise.

—Mmm, interesante Wise ¿Que podemos hacer?— preguntó Beast dispuesto a poner su casco.

—Escribiré una carta explicando todo el asunto, necesito que tu y las niñas vayan al reino de Ékleipsi, que le entreguen mi carta a la reina Clarisse y ella ya sabrá que hacer— respondió Wise notando que la mirada desafiante de Beast desapareció al instante.

—Ah...¿Hablar con ella?— el poni trago saliva sintiéndose incomodo.

—Si, nuestra aventura comenzará mañana, fue un largo día y creo que debemos descansar— opinó la semidiosa bostezando.

—La reina...— Beast se quedo mirando al piso desconcertado por la misión —Uh...esta bien, hablaré con ella, solo espero que no le haga daño a las niñas.

—No te preocupes, también le escribiré unas condiciones si ama tanto a su reino y a su hija como dice— agregó Wise, de un estante saca lápiz y papel para acercase a una mesa y empezar a escribir —Por cierto Beast, Odenia y Klage se quedaran esta noche aquí y me preguntaba si hay mas habitaciones.

—Solo me queda un cuarto con una cama pero es lo suficientemente grande como para que estén las tres— contestó mirando la cola de Klage que sonrió.

—Tengo algo de sueño ¿podría guiarme a la habitación por favor?— pidió Klage bostezando también con sus ojos a punto de cerrarse.

—Por supuesto— Beast con amabilidad guía a Klage junto con Odenia a la habitación.

Antes de seguirlo, la unicornio agarra la botella de vino que había dejado Wise a un lado y se lo lleva a la habitación que se le fue dada. Beast las deja solas y Odenia cierra la puerta colocando un seguro.

—Necesito hacerla mas dependiente de mi, esa tonta me pertenece...después de todo yo la salve y es mi esclava— pensó Odenia viendo la botella de vino —Estoy muy segura que después de esto me arrepentiré en grande.

—¿Que tanto piensas Odenia?— le pregunta Klage acercándose a ella.

—Nada, vete a dormir debo hacer algo— le dice mientras deja el vino de lado y vuelve a sacar el diario.

Klage hace caso a lo que Odenia le dijo, pero de todas maneras lo iba a hacer, ella se recuesta en la cama cansada y exhausta por la pelea con la reina araña y a los minutos se queda dormida mientras que Odenia se ponía a leer.

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta escena sera clasificada como un +18 Yuri, si no te gusta el yuri lo mas aconsejable que podría decir es que se salten la escena.**

Había un reloj que marcaba las doce, el sonido del tic tac era lo único que se escuchaba, todos estaban durmiendo al igual que Wise que se quedo dormida sobre la mesa al lado de la carta ya hecha.

En la habitación de Odenia y Klage, en el piso tirado estaba la botella del vino de la diosa Marosik, vacía, la botella solo empezó a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer por completo. La monster rabbit descansaba plácidamente en su cama siendo cubierta por una frazada roja, su sueño fue interrumpido tras sentir besos que sentía en su mejilla.

—¿Mmm?— ella abre un poco sus ojos y mira al frente encontrándose con la mirada de Odenia.

—Despierta linda jeje ¡hip!— la unicornio mostraba signos de ebriedad, algo que no notó Klage.

—¿Que? Uh...Odenia, todavía es de noche...— decía Klage tratando de conciliar el sueño de nuevo pero de un movimiento brusco, Odenia le quita la frazada —¡Ah! Odenia ¿Que haces?

—Vamos creí que te gustaba ese juego nuestro ¿no recuerdas esa noche?— pregunta Odenia poniéndose sobre Klage.

—Ah...si recuerdo ese juego— ella apenada miro a otro lado recordando aquella noche que para lo que muchos era algo impuro ella solo lo veía como un juego normal.

Odenia volteo a Klage para mirarla a los ojos, acercaron sus labios y se dieron un tierno beso que se volvió muy apasionado. La joven poni jadeaba al sentir la lengua de la dominante chocar con la suya de una manera juguetona sintiendo a la vez lo dulce del vino en sus labios, no separaron sus bocas hasta después de unos minutos para tomar aire. La unicornio dejo escapar una risa pequeña y le dio una pequeña lamida al cuello de Klage para dirigir sus labios a su oreja y darle una leve mordida.

—¡A-Ah!— conservando un poco su inocencia dejo escapar un gemido, Klage estaba muy sonrojada y podía sentir un roce en su entrepierna.

—Vaya...¡hip! Estas solo un poco mojada, creo que debería subir de nivel jeje— la mirada pervertida de la unicornio solo le daba un mal presentimiento a Klage.

—Esa parte del juego es muy brusca...— comentó ella intentando apartar el casco de su intimidad.

—Tranquila, seré gentil esta vez— Odenia solo miro la vagina de Klage y esta ultima confiada abre sus patas mas.

Odenia empezó tranquila, masturbaba con cuidado a Klage quien soltaba suspiros de satisfacción, pero eso no le bastaba a la cruel asesina que sin avisarle mete un poco mas su casco con brusquedad provocando que Klage dejara escapar un grito impulsando a que la unicornio solo moviera mas rápido su casco estimulando su clítoris. Sin resistirse mas Klage gemía de placer no oponiéndose a que ella tomara su cuerpo como un juguete, Odenia de vez en cuando besaba a Klage solo para callar sus fuertes gemidos que podían despertar a los demás.

En ese momento Odenia solo de una embestida mas con su casco hizo que un liquido saliera de Klage impresionando a la protectora del bosque.

—Felicidades, tu primer orgasmo, la última vez no tuviste uno— comentó ella sacando su casco mojado y dándole una lamida, con una sonrisa pervertida lo acerca a la boca de Klage quien de manera sumisa lo lamió saboreando su propio orgasmo.

Odenia solo se apartó y ambas juntaron sus intimidades femeninas, la unicornio se sonroja al sentir como chocaban y gemía a la vez con Klage. En este acto de "tijeras" Odenia se mueve bruscamente solo para dar un gruñido.

—¡Argh! Maldita sea Klage— era lo que decía antes de gemir.

Unos momentos después, Klage con su lengua hacia afuera la pupila de sus ojos se vuelve más pequeña y se corre nuevamente pero esta vez con Odenia. La unicornio ya había salido de la borrachera, al ver la hora en el reloj colgado en la pared marcaba la dos de la mañana pero esto no había acabado aun. Con sus fuerzas sujeta a Klage y pone encima suyo solo que su flanco daba a su cara y el rostro de Klage chocaba con su vagina (69)

Odenia rápidamente mete su lengua a la vagina de Klage, comenzando a lamer cada parte, con su boca jugaba con su clítoris y la hacia gemir mas fuerte que antes, de una nalgada ella comprendió lo que debía de hacer por lo que no dudo en lamer la vagina de su "dueña". Ambas estaban tan metidas en ese juego que sin decir nada se corrieron manchando un poco sus rostros. Klage lucia exhausta y muy cansada, para su fortuna Odenia igual y se recuestan juntas y para la unicornio obligatoriamente abrazadas.

—Odenia...yo...tu...me gustas— confesó Klage mirándola a los ojos.

—Ah, ya veo...era obvio— le comentó de manera en que daba a entender que no le impresionaba —Klage...yo siento lo mismo por ti, y quisiera que fueras mas que mi...ugh..."amiga"

—¿¡Eh!? ¿¡De verdad!?— preguntaba emocionada.

—Si si, ejem ¿quieres ser mi novia?— Odenia la miraba sin interés alguno tras hacerle la declaración.

—¿¡Novia!? Odenia...si, si quiero— Klage la abrazó mas fuerte duplicando su felicidad— te amo...

—¿Ah si? ¿que tanto?— le preguntó Odenia correspondiendo su abrazo.

—Tanto que haría todo por ti— contestó ella estando cegada a lo que se le podría llamar "amor"

—¿Tanto que matarías a alguien por mi?— esa pregunta dejo helada a Klage —Contestame...

—Yo...si, si Odenia, mataría si me lo pidieras— tras su respuesta satisfactoria, su amada unicornio sonrió con malicia.

—Bien, si así te mantengo bajo mis órdenes esto valdrá la pena— pensó Odenia mientras besaba a su pareja.

 **—FIN DE LA ESCENA YURI +18—**

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban ya despiertos pero se paraban para sus misiones, Ble y Roz tenían unas ojeras que llamaba la atención de Wise quien preocupada se acerca a ellas.

—¿Que sucede pequeñas?— preguntó la semidiosa por sus estados.

—No pudimos dormir bien— respondió Roz.

—Si, escuchábamos extraños ruidos viniendo del cuarto de esas dos yeguas— siguió Ble mirando con discreción a Klage y a Odenia.

—¿Extraños ruidos?— Wise no sabia que pensar al respecto por lo cual siguió viendo que arma llevar.

—Ya esta todo listo— avisó Beast entrando con una moto grande y algo larga —Lo tenia ahí guardado así que le hice unas mejoras para que fuera veloz como el mio, con esta belleza se les hará fácil para ir a los reinos e investigar por todos los pueblos.

—Waow Beast, no tuviste que tomarte tanta molestia— comentó Wise, ya tenia en su poder un mazo, algo simple para la búsqueda.

—No es nada de molestia, además tu lo manejaras y si se acaba su combustible solo ponle esto— Beast le da una bolsa llena de piedras azules —Le dará mucha energía.

—Oh, muchas gracias— la semidiosa miro a Odenia que estaba distraída, se acercó para averiguar lo que hacia pero Klage se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Wise! Mira lo que hice con Ble y Roz— Klage le muestra un collar hecho de flores de papel.

—Ah, muy bonito— alagó ella viendo como Odenia se alejaba de todos —Uh, ten Beast, aquí esta la carta que escribí para la reina Clarisse.

—Bien— Beast no dijo nada mas que tomar la carta y llevar una espada consigo, y por seguridad le había puesto cascos a las niñas.

—No veo nada— dice Roz cruzada de cascos.

—Ni yo— concordó Ble de igual manera cruzando sus cascos.

—Iremos en mi moto, y no quiero que se hagan daño— Beast utilizaba su traje negro y se pone su casco guardando en su bolsillo la carta que le entregó Wise y con cuidado sube a las niñas en la moto —Ya vamos partiendo, cuidense la tres, mejor dicho...cuidense ustedes dos ya saben de quien.

—Pedazo de mierda— insultó Odenia viendo como se iban acelerando su vehículo.

—Odenia ¿No llevaras una arma?— preguntó Wise —No puedes usar tus poderes mientras estemos investigando lo mas apropiado seria que llevaras una para que la utilices pero NO mates a nadie.

—Bien, pero no prometo nada— avisó Odenia y tomando cualquier arma sacando del cofre un par de abanicos de hierro —Parecen inofensivas pero las puedo volver un arma letal.

—Lo dudo— dice con sarcasmo Wise subiendo al vehículo, detrás estaba Klage y atrás de ella estaba Odenia —¿Listas?

—Si— respondieron al unísono las dos.

Wise prendió el motor y aceleró su vehículo, Klage se aferra fuerte de ella y Odenia, ella se dejaba llevar y aprovechando el viaje siguió leyendo el diario.

Mientras tanto en el reino Mond, el rey Gardo se encontraba molesto en su trono, frustrado tenia la cabeza agachada cuando en ese momento entra un guardia que se inclinó ante él.

—¿La encontraron?— preguntó el rey con los dientes apretados.

—Lo lamento su alteza, la prisionera no a sido encontrada aun, nadie la a visto— responde con miedo por lo que le haría el rey por su respuesta.

—¿Como mierda pudo escapar esa perra?— se preguntaba el rey y hace una señal con su casco ordenando que el guardia se retirara.

—¿Padre? ¿Te encuentras bien?— cuestiona Liria entrando al salón real.

El rey subió la mirada y vio a su hija de arriba y abajo deslumbrado por su bella figura, se levanta del trono y se acerca a ella.

—Si, estoy mucho mejor ahora que estas aquí— como si fuera un acto normal la tomo del mentón y subió mas su mirada confundiendo a la princesa, de un movimiento a otro la puso contra la pared.

—¡A-Ah!— la princesa aterrada quería gritar pero le fue imposible, apenas podía moverse y solo sentía como su padre tocaba su cuerpo —Basta, por favor...¡Para!

—¿¡Que ocurre aquí!?— la voz de Schild se hizo escuchar en el salón. Él rey se aleja de inmediato de su hija

—Oh, nada hijo...solo quería hablar con tu hermana eso es todo— respondió con tranquilidad.

—Mis ojos vieron otra cosa padre, uh...— un sentimiento de culpa recorrió su cuerpo y miro a su hermana —¿Estas bien?

—S-Si...— Liria se acercó a él escondiéndose detrás.

—Vete a tu cuarto, yo hablaré con él... — ordenó el príncipe a lo que su hermana hizo caso —¿¡Que ocurre contigo!? ¿¡Ibas a violar a Liria!?

—No digas tonterías, Schild, yo jamas le haría algo así a tu hermana— el rey se volvió a sentar en su trono sin darle importancia a su hijo.

—La pusiste contra la pared y la tocabas padre, eres un ser asqueroso...— el príncipe no le importaba lo que le sucediera a los demás, ni de Liria hasta el momento de hoy que abrió sus ojos.

—¿Asqueroso? Y ustedes son unos desagradecidos, desde que su madre murió YO me hice cargo de ustedes, merezco algo de respeto y una muy buena recompensa por ello— se excusó el rey tornado su mirada a una pervertida con solo el hecho de pensar en el cuerpo de su hija.

—No seas un enfermó ¿¡acaso piensas violar a Liri como lo hiciste con esa yegua!?— al instante el se tapó la boca con su casco.

—¿Que? ¿Tu como sabes de esa yegua?— el rey miro desconcertado a su hijo y molesto a la vez —¡RESPONDE! ¿¡Acaso tu la liberaste?

Schild sabía que si decía que su hermana fue quien liberó a Coura, el rey no dudaría en matarla, a lo que trago saliva y miro desafiante a tu padre.

—Si padre, yo liberé a esa prisionera— mintió el príncipe por la protección de su hermana.

—Hijo de...jeje...jajajaja— el rey empezó a reír con malicia y se acerca a él —Bien, si hablamos de confesiones entonces te diré mi mayor secreto.

No había nadie alrededor, el rey se acercó a su hijo hasta llegar a su oído, el príncipe sentía una gran incomodidad al estar él muy cerca.

—Yo, mate a tu madre— confesó el rey con serenidad.

El príncipe quedo en shock, sentía como algo punzante atravesó su corazón, el rey tenia una espada muy larga oculta en su armadura con la cual pudo asesinar a su hijo, al sacar la espada mucha sangre se derramaba por todo el piso, se alejó y guardó su arma, miro uno de los vidriales y con todas sus fuerzas tiro el cuerpo de su hijo hacia el vidrial que se rompió en varios pedazos sacando el cuerpo de su hijo fuera del castillo. Los pueblerinos no tardaron en alarmarse, aprovechando que los guardias tardarían un poco en venir rompió el otro vidrial y se hirió así mismo con su espada cayendo al suelo desangrado.

Los guardias al minuto entran al salón real y al ver a Gardo tirado en el suelo deciden ayudarlo, en el castillo se hizo un alboroto por esta situación.

—Princesa Liria— el guardia toco alarmado la puerta de la habitación de la princesa.

—¿Eh?— ella abre la puerta y mira preocupada al guardia —¿Que sucede?

—Hubo un ataque, el rey y el príncipe están muy heridos, están siendo atendidos en estos momentos— avisó el guardia impresionando a la princesa que no tardo en salir de su cuarto para ver a su hermano y padre.

Muy cerca del castillo de Ékleipsi, Beast junto con las niñas se acercaban sobre su vehículo, el frena frente a las puertas del castillo además de ser detenido por dos guardias que desconfiados deciden confiscar su vehículo.

—¿Quien es usted?— preguntó uno de ellos apuntándole con una lanza mientras que su compañero pinchó las llantas de la moto.

—En primera, mi nombre no importa solo vengo ver a la reina tengo una carta para ella de parte de Wise Hunter y en segunda...¡NO MI BEBÉ!— gritó Beast acercándose a su moto —Son unos insensibles.

—¿Wise Hunter?— los guardias se miraron entre si y llevaron a los tres ante la reina.

Beast Slayer seguía con su traje puesto mientras que las pequeñas se habían quitado su casco y seguir mas delante con él. Cuando abren las puertas Clarisse parecía muy triste y preocupada.

—Su majestad— los guardias se inclinaron ante ella y llamaron su atención.

—¿Que sucede?— preguntó la alicornio y miro a las hermanas de fuego —¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

—Mi reina, estos individuos dicen traer una carta de Wise Hunter— informó uno de ellos y se posicionaron firme.

—Traedme la carta— ordenó la reina levantando su casco.

Uno de los guardias se acerca a Beast y este ultimo le entrega el sobre, el guardia real se acerca a la reina y se lo entrega con cuidado. La alicornio impaciente abre rápido el sobre para leer su contenido:

"Querida Reina Clarisse

Los dioses me han encargado una nueva misión, una nueva amenaza se esta acercando y me encargaron encontrar a ponis que puedan controlar los siguientes elementos: Luz, Agua, Aire, Tierra, Curación y Rayo. El poni del elemento aire ya fue encontrado mas quedan cinco elementos que debo buscar, solo se que cayó un elemento en su reino y le pido por favor que lo encuentre, que examine a cada poni de su reino y lo ponga a prueba.

Lamentablemente aún no encuentro a su hija, pero estoy segura que tras encontrar a los elementos podemos ampliar mas la búsqueda.

Atte: Wise Hunter"

La reina estaba destrozada, no tardo en romper en llanto enfrente de todos, los guardias le daban pañuelos para que secara sus lágrimas pero ella simplemente los rechazaba.

—Llevenlos a la salida, yo me encargaré del resto— la reina se levanta y se va por un pasillo.

—Pss...niñas— Beast le susurra a las pequeñas acercándose a ellas —Distraigan a los guardias...necesito hacer algo.

Las pequeñas asintieron y se acercaron a ellos, ambas comenzaron a hacer trucos de fuego llamando su atención, tontamente los guardias se sentaron para apreciar el espectáculo mientras que Beast iba por el mismo pasillo donde se encontraba Clarrise aun con lágrimas en sus ojos. El poni se acercó lentamente por detrás y agarro a la reina tapando su boca para que no gritara y se encierran en un cuarto.

—¡AY MIS HIJOS!— el poni se quejo tras recibir una patada de Clarisse soltándola —Si que tienes buena puntería.

—Agh, ¿como se atreve a tocarme? ¿quien se cree usted para hacerlo?— preguntaba indignada la reina molesta.

—¿Enserio te has olvidado de mi? Vaya, entonces eso ya me da a entender que sigues siendo la misma de siempre Clari— comentó Beast llamándola por el diminutivo de su nombre.

—¿Que? No...— Clarisse se alejó de él hasta estar contra la pares.

Beast Slayer se quitó su casco y lo dejo caer a un lado, la reina temblaba del miedo ni podía activar su magia para mandarlo a volar lejos.

—Beast...— la reina con nervios tartamudeaba su nombre —Hace años que no te veo...

—Diecinueve años para ser exactos, pero eso no es lo importante...— él se acerco a ella hasta arrinconarla, su mirada no era de perversión o seriedad, era una molesta y llena de rabia que solo provocaba el miedo en ella —¿Como pudiste? ¿¡Como pudiste alejarme de nuestra hija así!? Y para el colmo NUNCA fuiste a buscarme a decirme lo que le sucedió, yo hubiera ayudado en esto en la búsqueda de Karina.

—¿¡Para que ella después se entere que su padre era solo un loco!? Tu eras muy mala influencia para ella, ¡lo que hacía ella por tu culpa no era propio de una princesa!— exclamó la reina para que él no notara sus nervios.

—¡Ella era solo una niña que quería divertirse Clarisse! No puedes obligar a los demás como quieren que sea ¡y todavía Wise me dice que la ibas a comprometer con alguien que de seguro no conocía!— Beast seguía horrorizado por las cosas que había hecho Clarisse en su ausencia.

—¡No! Ella iba a ser muy feliz con él, se amaban yo lo se— siguió excusándose ella pero Beast no la escuchaba.

—Solo hablas tonterías, crees saberlo todo pero no es así ¡Nuestra hija nunca iba a ser feliz! Ella no desapareció ¡Escapo para jamas volverte a ver por que estas loca! Tu y tu obsesión de la perfección no me quiero imaginar el infierno que estuvo viviendo mi hija— Beast le reclamaba cada vez mas pero eso solo aumentaba la desesperación.

—No, yo soy una excelente madre, siempre e velado por los bienes de mi hija, nada le a faltado y es MI hija, no nuestra ni tuya yo la crié, yo la parí y cuando la encuentre ella se casará ¡para que no estalle la guerra entre Soleil y Ékleipsi!— eso último lo grito con tanta rabia que intento darle una bofetada a Beast pero él la detuvo y la hizo chocar contra la pared.

—Que clase de madre solo busca a su hija por interés, entonces me dices que solo mandas a buscar a Karina para casarla con alguien que no ama y así no estallar la guerra...— Beast le hablaba calmado, ya no iba a molestarse mas, no valía la pena gastar su voz.

—¡N-No! Es mi hija, de todas maneras igual la hubiera buscado...— la reina vio como Beast se alejaba, agarró su casco listo para salir del cuarto pero ella por impuso lo abrazó fuerte por atrás —¡Espera!

—Agh...¿Que quieres Clarisse?— pregunta molesto Beast.

—No te vayas, desde que no estas yo, me he sentido muy sola y peor desde que se fue Karina, no quiero sentirme así mas...no me dejes ahora por favor— suplicaba la reina abrazándolo mas fuerte.

—Clarisse...— Beast volteo a verla y ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas solo hacia que él le tuviera pena, aun así la tomo del mentón y le dio un tierno beso en los labios que fue correspondido con mucho gusto —No lo haré...

* * *

 **¡Hola! :3 este fic me llena mucho de emociones, no olviden comentar que les pareció el capítulo y nos leemos después ¡hasta la próxima!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **"Atrapados"**

En el reino Soleil, ubicadas en el pueblo Licht, las tres ponis dejan estacionado en un puesto el vehículo, al bajar todo poni las miraban raro por su apariencia no natural. A Wise y a Odenia no les importaba ser vistas de esa manera pero por otra parte Klage sentía mucho pesar sobre ella a tal punto que la joven solo se tirara al suelo cubriendo sus ojos con sus patas teniendo encima a Fluffly. La unicornio estaba por reírse pero al notar la mirada seria de Wise decide guardarse sus carcajadas y ayudar a levantar a Klage.

—Oye, tranquila son solo miradas de ponis que no conoces, no es para tanto— dice Odenia sin darle ahora importancia el estado de su pareja.

—Pero...¿Por que nos miran así?— preguntaba Klage escondiéndose detrás de la unicornio.

—Nos miran así...PORQUE NO TIENEN NADA MEJOR QUE HACER— gritó mirando con molestia a los demás, los ponis se asustaron y siguieron en sus asuntos.

—No causes malas impresiones Odenia— regañó Wise a la unicornio.

Odenia giró los ojos y vio una tienda de mascaras, se acercó con sigilo y robo una que tenia expresión de tristeza. Klage solo dejo escapar una tierna risa al ver como ella asustaba a los potros pequeños que estaban cerca.

—¡Odenia! Ah, sigamos, no siento nada en este pueblo...— Wise le coloca unas dos piedras azules al vehículo y sube con las demás —¿Por qué la mascara?

—Para evitar que me reconozcan— responde ella conservando la mascara puesta.

En el reino Moond, la princesa Liria estaba en el hospital en la sala de espera caminando de un lado a otro preocupada siendo resguardada por guardias que al igual que ella la observaban nerviosos. Una hora después llega el doctor y cuando se detiene frente a la princesa se quita sus gafas.

—Princesa Liria, le tengo buenas y malas noticias— dijo el doctor en un tono triste y melancólico —pero necesito que tome asiento.

—Digame las buenas por favor...— ella obedece y se sienta, algo que la impacienta mas.

—Las buenas noticias son que, su padre sigue vivo la herida no fue tan grave, pero, su hermano...— el doctor hizo una pausa y tomo aire mirando a la princesa directo a los ojos —Su hermano, el príncipe Schild esta muerto, no pudimos salvarlo lo lamento.

La princesa quedo en shock, sintió como su corazón aceleraba y paro por un momento pero no era un ataque, era dolor, sentía su corazón roto al haber perdido a su hermano y varias lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

—¡NO!— gritó Liria mirando al techo, su hermano la habrá amenazado pero perderlo y saber que estaría sola con su padre la aterraba —Quiero...verlo...

El doctor asintió con la cabeza y guió a la princesa a la habitación donde estaba su hermano. Él solo abrió la puerta y Liria entró, su hermano estaba cubierto por una sabana blanca, se acercó y le quito la sabana a su hermano viendo como su rostro estaba deformado por las heridas en su rostro y no solo su cara si no también su cuerpo pero había una herida mucho mas grande que atravesaba su pecho no parecía ser corte por los trozos de los vidriales.

—Hermano...sniff...— ella lo abraza así y no para de llorar lamentándose —Vengaré tu muerte...no me quedaré de cascos cruzados.

Entre sollozos ella poco a poco se empezó a quedar dormida aún con una que otra lágrima recorrer su rostro. Los guardias miraron desde la puerta aquella conmovedora escena y deciden cerrar la puerta.

Devuelta en el reino de Soleil, el príncipe Bord ayudaba a los sirvientes con las invitaciones para su cumpleaños que seria en dos días, Terrie estaba en el grupo ayudándolos pero pensando a la vez como deshacerse de él.

En el salón real los reyes estaban sentados en sus tronos, Agatha se mostraba mas afectuosa con él sin embargo el rey Leonor no correspondía el afecto de la misma manera.

—Querido...— la reina tomo del casco a su esposo pero el lo alejó al instantes —Yo, enserio lo siento...

—Si ya se, pero tu modo de comportarte fue...cruel, no entiendo, si te saque de la pobreza fue para ayudarte, nos enamoramos pero tu cambio desde que te volviste reina me dice que solo estas conmigo por la corona— comentó el rey Leonor sorprendiendo a Agatha, al ver su reacción siguió —¿Tu acaso crees que me fijaría en ti por tu belleza? Cuando te conocí, me enamoré por lo trabajadora y amable que eras con los demás...pero perdiste esa escénica que me atraía.

—Leonor...— la reina intento contestarle pero un guardia entro de improvisto al salón real.

—Sus altezas— el guardia se inclino y se volvió a levantar —Tres "Ponis" quieren hablar con usted, dicen que es urgente.

—Dejelos pasar— ordenó el rey seriamente levantándose del trono junto con Agatha.

El guardia asintió con la cabeza y abrió las puertas con ayuda de sus compañeros, su cara de asombró se mostró tras las apariencias de dos de ellas, de la tercera no se podía decir nada al no verle el rostro por a mascara.

—¿Quienes son?— preguntó Leonor arqueando una ceja.

—Sus altezas, me llamo Wise Hunter, hija del dios Zóora y la diosa Hederis, y ellas son mis acompañantes Klage y...— antes de que pudiera decir el nombre de Odenia ella empujó un poco a Wise.

—¡Soy la enmascarada!— exclamó Odenia dejando confundidos a todos, se quitó un poco la mascara para ver a Wise y guiñarle el ojo.

—¿Como podemos creer en eso?— preguntó Agatha.

—Danos una prueba de que eres una diosa y te creeremos— pidió el rey y tanto como su esposa no estaban convencidos de que Wise fuera descendiente de una deidad.

Wise suspiró, no había pensado en como mostrarles a los reyes que era una semidiosa y no tenia las armas para mostrárselas, en ese momento comienza una tormenta muy fuerte, todos miraron por la ventana como en las nubes grises se formaba la cabeza de un león, abrió la boca y salio un rugido que formó otra nube gris la cabeza de Wise.

—Que horrible— comentó Odenia al ver la nube.

—¿¡Horrible!? ¿Que no te has visto en un espejo? Ah claro, los quebraste todos— bromeo Wise haciendo que Klage se riera.

—No puede ser...— decía Leonor y miro a Wise —El dios Keravno nos dio una señal, bienvenida seas al reino Soleil, Wise Hunter —Esta vez, el rey junto con su esposa se inclinaron.

—Ah, no no, no se inclinen por favor yo solo necesitó su ayuda porque estoy en busca de algo importante, verán...— Wise les explica la misión que le encargaron los dioses y la razón de esta —Y...mi vista solo pudo alcanzar ver como un elemento cayó en el reino Soleil, no se cual de todos era, solo queremos que examinen a cada poni del reino para ver quien puede controlar un elemento.

—Haremos lo que nos pide diosa Wise— afirmó Agatha nerviosa al tener una deidad cerca.

—Solo diganme Wise— insistió la semidiosa incomoda que la llamaran por un tituló que aun no obtenía.

—Oye ¿que haces? Aprovechate— susurró Odenia pero solo fue apartada.

Los reyes iniciaron una investigación por los cinco pueblos que conformaban el reino, mandaban muchos guardias, siendo cincuenta en cada pueblo para que fuera mas rápido pero los sirvientes del castillo no quedaron atrás, tanto como Terrie pero no encontraron nada fuera de lo común. En el baño de la habitación de Bord, el abrió el caño mojándose el rostro pero en eso una energía eléctrica salio de su casco.

—¿Que?— el príncipe se volvió a mojar pero fue un grave error, la electricidad que emanaba era demasiada y salio corriendo del baño y de su cuarto —¡AYUDA ME ELECTROCUTO!

En el salón del trono algunos guardias que volvieron también fueron examinados, pero al retirarse aparece Bord gritando auxilio, Wise veía un aura eléctrica que lo rodeaba.

—¡Mi hijo!— exclamó Agatha intentando acercarse pero fue detenida por Leonor.

—¡Alto todos!— ordenó Wise, ella fue la única que se pudo acercar y tomar del hombro al príncipe —Calma, todo estará bien...

Bord miraba a todos, estaba asustado y preocupado tanto como su familia, observó a Terrie que estaba impactada y fue ahí cuando se pudo calmar.

—Perdón...— se disculpó el príncipe —¿Que fue lo que me pasó? Estaba muy alterado.

—Al fin te encontramos— dice emocionada Wise.

—¿Tenia que ser él? — preguntó Odenia cruzándose de cascos.

—¿Yo que? ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?— el príncipe miro confundido a todos.

—El elemento del rayo te a elegido a usted, su alteza— Wise se inclinó un poco y observó a los reyes como estaban consternados.

—Mi hijo, uno de los elegidos...no podría estar mas orgulloso— comentó Leonor.

—Ah, no...no puede ser— la reina se llevó una gran sorpresa, miró a su hijo como frotaba sus cascos y como salia de estos pequeños rayos.

—Cool...— susurró el príncipe.

—No se lo pueden llevar...es...el príncipe— Agatha se negó a que Bord se fuera, era su hijo y tenerlo lejos le partiría el alma.

—¿Llevarme? ¿a donde?— preguntó Bord confundido.

—Me haré cada vez mas vieja contando esto...— dijo Wise llevándose un casco a la frente, y decide explicarle de manera breve el asunto.

—¡Iré con ustedes!— exclamó emocionado alzando su casco y mandando un rayo al techo que hizo un agujero ahí —Ups...

Leonor estaba de acuerdo, manteniendo a su hijo lejos del castillo estaría a salvo, pero para Agatha le era imposible dejarlo ir así como si nada, dado a que ya era de noche ellos deciden solo quedarse una noche para descansar, en su descansó Odenia seguía leyendo el diario con la mascara puesta.

—Interesante...ya quiero ver la cara de esa reina Clarisse cuando lea esto— decía entre dientes Odenia cuando llega al final del diario y lo cierra.

—¿Que dijiste?— preguntó Klage volteando a verla.

—Dije que ya te duermas— ordenó Odenia dándole la espalda.

—Oh, esta bien— Klage estampa su cara contra la almohada para conciliar el sueño que no tardo en venir por ella.

A la mañana siguiente, después de ser invitadas a un buen desayuno, la reina Agatha tenia un nudo en el estomago por lo cual no comió nada, Bord estaba con buenos ánimos y antes de irse decide despedirse de sus padres.

—Estaré bien, regresaré pronto y los reinos estarán a salvo— dijo Bord para calmar a su madre y dejándole su corona —Terrie...— el príncipe miro a la sirvienta que estaba con su cabeza agachada, se acercó y la abrazó con la misma fuerza que su madre.

—Ah, no respiro— decía Terrie apretada por el afecto.

—Jeje, perdón— el príncipe la soltó sonrojado —Te extrañare...

—Eh, yo también— mintió Terrie con una sonrisa amable, solo para provocar cólera en la reina le da ella un abrazo que fue correspondido.

—Giu— comentó Odenia mirando desde lejos.

—Awww— suspiró Klage a su lado por la escena.

—Hija de...— la reina se guardó sus palabras y miro a otro lado indignada.

—Tienes suerte Bord, hay un espacio para ti en la moto, debemos ir al reino Mond, me preguntó como estará la reina Clarisse en busca de otro elemento— dice Wise mirando por el vidrial el gran castillo del reino Ékleipsi.

Devuelta en el reino sin sol, la reina había mandado a examinar desde ayer a todos los ponis de su reino pero los guardias dijeron que no había nada fuera de lo común en ellos. Todos se preguntaban una pequeña cosa inusual...¿Que hacia un pony a su lado?

—Gracias por estar aquí conmigo— agradecía Clarisse mirando a Beast.

—Je, siempre— le dijo guiñándole el ojo y provocando un rubor en las mejillas de la reina.

—¡Beast!— las pequeñas hermanas de fuego se acercan entusiasmadas a él, la reina solo las miró con mal ojo.

—¿Que ocurre niñas?— pregunta Beast Slayer agachándose.

—Hay una pegaso en la parte trasera del castillo, esta sola pero no notó nuestra presencia— dijo Ble dejando que su hermana dijera el resto.

—Ella de un golpe en la tierra hizo volar un pedazo grande de esta y la mando lejos— terminó Roz y los cuatro se miraron entre si.

—Niñas ¿como era esa pegaso?— preguntaba Clarisse seriamente.

—Era roja y tenia la crin gris— contestó Ble alejándose de ella con miedo y escondiéndose detrás de Beast al igual que Roz, después de todo la reina las había encerrado en un calabozo por años.

—...¿Rouge? Guardias, busquen a la comandante Rouge y traedmela por favor— ordenó la reina a lo que sus guardias acataron las ordenes.

Los guardias no tardaron en llevarla ante ella, lucia nerviosa y asustada, miro a la reina con miedo sin saber porque la llamaban.

—¿Si su alteza? ¿En que le puedo servir?— preguntó inclinándose ante ella.

—Estas niñas dicen haberte visto controlar la tierra...¿es cierto?— interrogó seriamente viéndola con unos ojos que provocaban temor.

—No...— negó Rouge, sabia lo que la reina pensaba sobre aquellos ponis que no fueran normales, si decía que si creía que acabaría siendo degollada.

—Miente— comentó Beast acercándose a ella tomando su hombro —di la verdad, te prometo que la reina no te hará daño.

—Usted callese ¿que sabe usted? Nada— la pegaso apartó el casco del poni de mala gana y miró a otro lado.

Las pequeñas se miraron entre si, Beast les dio una señal mientras se alejaba de la pegaso, ambas pequeñas fusionaron sus fuegos haciendo una llamarada color morada, Rouge reaccionó rápido y golpeando el suelo levanto un pedazo de este que utilizó como escudo para cubrirse del fuego y después lo dejo caer en su lugar.

—¡Oh por los dioses!— exclamó la reina levantándose de su trono —Al fin, encontramos a un elemento...

—¿Que?— preguntó Rouge mirando confundida a todos los presentes.

—Que te lo explique Wise Hunter cuando vuelva, estoy segura que ella contestará todos tus dudas— dice la reina contenta por el hallazgo del elemento tierra.

En el hospital del reino Mond, Liria ahora estaba en la habitación de su padre quien recobraba el conocimiento, al abrir sus ojos pudo notar a su hija cerca de él con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Papá...—en estos momentos dolorosos para ella, buscaba algún consuelo mas cercano —Schild...Schild esta muerto.

—No...— el rey miro a su hija con una expresión de asombro, obviamente era algo muy falso pues debajo d aquel rostro impresionado había una sonrisa de satisfacción, aprovechando la situación con todas sus fuerzas logró abrazar a la princesa.

—Papá ¿¡Quien los ataco!? ¿¡Quien hizo esto!?— preguntaba Liria enojada.

—Oh mi niña, hemos subestimado a esa unicornio demasiado...— respondió el rey confundiendo a la princesa —El rey Leonor tenia razón, la unicornio de quien nos avisó, entró por un vidrial y nos amenazó a los dos, tu hermano me defendió pero fue atravesado por su espada y a mi solo me hirió, pude solo escuchar otro vidrial romperse y quede desangrándome en el suelo.

— ¿La unicornio del bosque? Pero...como ¿Que hacia aquí?— preguntaba Liria mirando a su padre con furia en su mirar.

—Quería oro, joyas, nuestras riquezas pero ambos nos negamos e intentamos luchar...fue demasiado— el rey acaricio la cabeza de su hija que solo se siguió consolando entando en sus cascos, olvidando lo que él quiso hacerle.

—Si encuentro a esa unicornio...la matare con mis propios cascos— dijo entre dientes ella parando de llorar y secando sus lágrimas.

En ese momento, se abre la puerta de inmediato, era el doctor que vino solo para hacerle unas pruebas al rey y al notarlo despierto lo revisa.

—Esta todo en orden, le podemos dar de alta hoy su majestad— informó el doctor apuntando en su libreta.

—Gracias, hija, manda a que los guardias traigan nuestro carruaje y a que hagan un ataúd para tu hermano, su cuerpo recorrerá todo el reino y sera enterrado siendo recordado como un héroe— le dice tomando del hombro a Liria, esas palabras no fueron reconfortantes para ella.

La princesa solo asiente con la cabeza y se retira del cuarto, el doctor se fue también y el rey solo sonrió con malicia recostándose de nuevo en su cama y mirando el techo, ahora nadie se interpondría en su camino.

En una parte cerca del castillo de Mond, el grupo de cuatro amigos estaban viajando en la moto a toda velocidad, Wise gritaba sin control al no poder manejar bien el vehículo, hacia un desastre por donde manejaba.

—¡TE DIJE QUE SOLO LE PUSIERAS DOS PIEDRAS!— gritó Wise mirando atrás por un momento.

—¡ESTO ES ADRENALINA! ¡MÁXIMA POTENCIA!— gritaba Odenia disfrutando de la velocidad máxima de la moto.

—¡Creo que debí traer casco!— exclamó Bord aferrándose a Odenia.

—¡Ay no me toques! ...oh oh— Odenia miro al frente, había un muro de concreto y antes de chocar los cuatro se tiran de la moto al no saber como frenarla.

Los cuatro cayeron rodando por toda la tierra, la moto choco y al destruirse se incendio, Wise se levantó enojada y fue hacia Odenia que se reía como tonta, casi mueren pero a ella le pareció mero juego de diversión.

—¿¡Estas loca!? ¡Casi morimos!— le dice enojada la semidiosa apuntando a la moto incendiada.

—Pero estamos vivos ¿no? Jeje— la unicornio se levantó como si nada y se acerca a Klage para ayudarla a levantarse —No perdamos el tiempo...

—Odenia...tu mascara— mencionó Klage viendo que la mascara de la unicornio estaba rota tirada en la tierra.

—Oh cielos...— la unicornio recogió los pedazos pero en eso ve como guardias se acercan—Mierda

Los guardias les apuntaron con sus espadas, Odenia estaba por atacar usando sus poderes mas Wise la detuvo, no podía permitir sangre de ponis inocentes derramada de nuevo.

—Ustedes vendrán con nosotros— ordenó uno de ellos con voz gruesa y varonil.

—¡Oiga yo soy el príncipe Bord del reino Soleil!— exclamó el príncipe creyendo que con eso podría ayudar.

—Silencio niño bonito, eso digale a sus altezas reales cuando vuelvan— dijo otro empujandolos hacia adelante.

—Llevenlos a los calabozos— ordena aquel poni alzando su casco, los demás solo obedecieron sus ordenes —Ya veremos que castigo les darán por perturbar la paz.

—Perturbada tu puta madre— insultó Odenia riéndose al final.

—Y pongale mordaza a esa maldita, por meterse con mi mami— aquel guardia los siguió por detrás para asegurarse de que fueran bien encerrados en sus celdas.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Como están? Yo bien, enserio xd ver que llegue al capítulo 15 de mi fic me deja con la boca abierta :D**

 **Solo pensar en que pueda disfrutar escribiendo me llena de ánimos para seguir :3 ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **El juicio**

Abajo del castillo, en los calabozos oscuros en una de las sucias celdas siendo resguardados estaban el pequeño grupo de elementales, mas Odenia que estaba amordazada y los guardias se aseguraban de que ella no se la quitara, también para prevenir cualquier accidente tenia un anillo en su cuerno que le impedía usar magia algo que le incomodaba demasiado.

—No lo entiendo ¿Por que yo uso este anillo y no Wise? Ella también tiene magia en sus cuernos ¡INJUSTICIA!— pensó Odenia mirando a la semidiosa que estaba cerca de las rejas.

—Tengo miedo— dijo Klage que estaba en la esquina del calabozo.

—Ya dije que soy el príncipe Bord, hijo de la reina Agatha y el rey Leonor ¡Dejenme libre!— ordenó Bord tratando de hacer que los guardias le hicieran caso pero fue completamente ignorando.

Al cabo de unos minutos llega otro guardia que, les habla al oído a cada uno, los prisioneros trataron de escuchar la conversación pero los guardias los miraron y abrieron la celda.

—Llegaron el rey Gardo y la princesa Liria, ellos decidirán su castigo por perturbar la paz, estrellas un vehículo no identificado contra el castillo y por...el asesinato del príncipe Schild— informó uno de los guardias sorprendiendo a todos menos a Odenia.

—¿Que? ¿Asesinar? Perturbamos la paz y estrellamos ese vehículo pero NUNCA...o al menos solo nosotros tres jamas asesinamos al príncipe ese— insistió Wise saliendo de la celda con el resto.

—De hecho, ella lo asesinó — acuso el otro guardia mirando a Odenia.

Todos miraron a la unicornio que quedo sorprendida por aquella acusación, claro no podía decir nada en su defensa por la mordaza hasta que llegaron al salón real, los guardias dejaron ahí al frente del trono a los cuatro ponis que tenían sobre ellos la mirada del rey y la princesa.

—¡Liria!— exclamó Bord mirando a la princesa.

—¿Que? ¿Bord?— la princesa miro al joven poni confundida —¿Que haces ahí? Oigan, quitenle los grilletes ¿¡Que acaso nadie sabe reconocer a nadie aquí!?

Los guardias asustados por la actitud de la princesa se acercan a Bord y lo alejan del resto, pero él insistió y se quedó al lado de ellas.

—Espera Liria, ellas no son malas estamos aquí para...— en ese momento fue interrumpido por el fuerte choque que hizo Gardo con su casco.

—Silencio, estamos aquí para condenar a...— el rey miro la carta que hace un tiempo el rey Leonor le entregó con la información de la asesina del bosque —a...Odenia Honest Ripper por la muerte de mi hijo, el príncipe Schild.

—¡Mmm!— gritó Odenia pero con sus cascos se quita la mordaza —Como no pensé esto antes...¡Haber haber haber! Yo digo con todo mi orgullo que mate cazadores y ponis que entraron a mi bosque a atacar por intentar matar a mis bestias...

—¡Eres una desgraciada! No mientas maldita ¿¡Como puedes decir que sientes orgullo por que lo hiciste!? ¿¡Estas loca!?— le exclamaba desde su lugar Liria a Odenia.

—Loquisima querida, pero volviendo al tema anterior, mate cazadores y guardias pero JAMAS maté a ese bastardo de hermano que tenias— declaró Odenia pero viendo las miradas de los demás no parecían estar convencidos.

—¿Eres una asesina?— preguntó Bord ya que, él jamas se enteró de aquella noticia.

—Bord se que eres un distraído pero no te pases que esta noticia lleva un mes mas una semana— dijo Liria indignada acercándose a ellos.

—Disculpe pero ¿Cuando fue asesinado su hermano?— preguntó Wise.

—Apenas ayer— respondió seriamente Liria aguantando sus lágrimas.

—Pero eso es imposible, ayer los cuatro juntos nos encontrábamos en el reino de Soleil, mantuve vigilada a Odenia todo el tiempo y en ningún momento ella se fue del castillo para venir aquí a matar a alguien— excusó Wise defendiendo por primera vez a Odenia.

—Ja ¿Y usted que sabe? Ella vino a pedirme joyas, oro...y por no dárselas me atacaste maldita sínica— comentó Gardo atrayendo la atención de la unicornio.

—Si hubiera sido yo, creeme que tu no estarías vivo y nadie hubiera encontrado tu cuerpo— dijo en un tono amenazante mirando de arriba a abajo al rey analizándolo.

Los guardias protegieron al rey y lo hicieron retroceder, Liria solo se acercó a su padre para defenderlo.

—Muy bien tranquilos, ay, me encantan estos casos sinceramente— agregó Odenia y se puso delante de los elementales —Aquí se me acusa de la presunta muerte del príncipe Schild, pero ¿con que pruebas de me acusan? Alguien, aparte del rey ¿me vio aparecer de la nada? —Al no recibir respuesta decidió proseguir —Entonces princesa ¿Como usted puede creer que fui yo la asesina? Si nadie me vio, y el único que lo hizo fue este negro.

—¡No me falte el respeto! Odenia— el rey se acomodo en su trono con dificultad por la herida de la espada, algo que notó la unicornio.

—Esa herida ¿con que fue hecha?— preguntó Odenia viéndolo.

—¿Con que mas? Con tu maldita espada, la creaste con tu magia y mataste a mi hijo— respondió haciéndose el indignado el padre de Liria.

—Pues fijese princesa, aquí hay un mentiroso y es él. Aquí el rey, su padre, dice que lo apuñale con mi espada pero, podría mostrársela pero con esta cosita en mi cuerno no puedo mostrarles nada— Odenia apunto el anillo, Liria hizo una señal a uno de los guardias que se acercó a ella y le quito el anillo —Muchas gracias... bien, como verán mi espada no esta hecha de metales.

Odenia hizo aparecer su espada hecha de magia, aun nadie seguía sin entender nada pero los guardias se pusieron a la defensiva por si ella atacara.

—Mi espada, esta hecha de magia y si yo apuñalo con esta espada a alguien...— Odenia para hacer una demostración tiro la espada a una de las puertas del salón que se clavó y desintegró al instante —Eso pasa, y usted rey, yo no lo veo hecho cenizas.

Liria miro la puerta hecha cenizas y le dio un vistazo a su padre que lucia algo nervioso, ahora podía ver lo poderosa que era ella.

—¿Padre...?— Liria con una expresión preocupada lo miró y se acercó a él—¿Que paso realmente cuando mi hermano me mando a mi habitación?

—Ay, todavía te manda a ti a tu cuarto pero si la respuesta esta mas que obvia— comentó Odenia pero recibió un pequeño empujón por parte de Wise.

Los guardias miraron desconfiados al rey, Liria fruncio el ceño esperando una respuesta inmediata de su progenitor. El rey de inmediato desenvainó su espada y atrapó a Liria entra sus cascos, tenía la espada cerca de su cuello.

—Atrás todos, o ella muere— advirtió el rey, esta vez su rostro ya no era uno pacífico si no uno que demostraba su verdadero ser.

—¡Oigan miren el lado positivo! Al fin encontramos al asesino— dice Odenia despreocupada por la princesa recibiendo la mirada de desaprobación de todos hasta de Klage —¿Que?

En el castillo del reino Soleil, Terrie estaba enojada, furiosa, caminaba por los pasillos tratando de calmarse solo podía pensar en como el príncipe, aquel que intentaba destruir, matar, eliminar por venganza había sido elegido para salvar a los tres reinos.

—No es posible, esto no esta pasando...él...— la sirvienta se detiene justo en la cocina, vio como la reina Agatha amasaba, ella misma ensuciaba sus cascos al cocinar.

—Mmm...espero le guste...— decía la reina mientras seguía preparando aquel postre.

—La reina acaso...¿¡Esta cocinando!? Espera...¿¡Desde cuando sabe hacer eso!?— se preguntaba ella interiormente.

—¿Uhm?— la reina miro la entrada de la cocina viendo a Terrie observándola —Ah, eres tu...pasa por favor, quiero hablar contigo...

—¿Eh? ¿Conmigo?— Terrie al ver la expresión seria de la reina dio un suspiro y se acercó a ella —¿Que desea hablar su alteza?

—Sobre mi hijo— contestó severamente y dejo de amasar para mirarla a los ojos, Terrie tragó saliva ante el miedo de que la reina la haya descubierto —Lo se.

—¿Q-Que sabe?— pregunta ella estando a punto de retroceder.

—Se que él esta enamorado de ti— dice al final la reina dejando sorprendida por completo a la terrorista —La manera en la que te mira, en como te trata me lo dice todo...es igual a su padre.

—¿Él? ¿Enamorado de mi?— preguntó Terrie tocando su pecho con su casco, sus pupilas se achicaron y miraron de reojo a la reina.

—¿No lo sabias? Era obvio...— Agatha siguió amasando hasta que comenzó a sacar pedazos de la masa y formar animalitos con esos pedazos —Pero dejame decirte que no estoy en contra de eso...después de todo, yo fui como tu.

—¿Como yo? Pero si usted es la reina, viene de una familia rica al otro lado del mundo— comentó Terrie provocando una risa chillona en Agatha —¿De que se ríe?

—Jeje, es que...Antes de volverme reina yo, trabaja en los campos, era muy sucia y me encantaba la tierra, no descansaba en ningún momento para poder trabajar y mantenerme— confesó cerrando los ojos y recordando su pasado.

—¿Era una campesina?— preguntó Terrie sin poder creerlo —¿¡Pero como paso a ser reina!?

—Uh...— la reina en ese momento decidió abrir su corazón, dio una sonrisa pura y dirigió nuevamente su mirada calmada a ella —Con amor, el rey buscaba empleados para trabajar en el castillo, claro, asistí yo y a pesar de mi actitud torpe logre ser cocinera...todos los días, tardes y noches le llevaba desayuno, almuerzo y cena, poco a poco empezamos a sentirnos atraídos...y sucedió, nos enamoramos y nos casamos después de conocernos mejor.

—...Como se atreve, como puede ser que usted, reina con sangre de plebeya nos así de mal a todos nosotros los que estamos a su servicios— Terrie se iba alejando de ella pero Agatha la tomo del casco.

—Lo único que puedo decir es perdón...lamento todo el daño que hice, mediante a tanta riqueza que tenia mi actitud cambio y olvide de donde venia antes, yo vengo de los campos, no de una familia llena de dinero como todos creían— Agatha sin decir nada mas prende el horno y mete la bandeja ahí.

Terrie quedo helada, el vago recuerdo de sus padres fusilados frente a varios ponis en el sexto cumpleaños del príncipe estaba dejando de molestarle, miro abajo recordando los bellos halagos de Bord y como él la a ido tratando de la manera mas amable posible, cosa que, hace tiempo no hacían. La reina miro la expresión afligida de la sirvienta y la abrazo con sus alas.

—En caso de que no me perdones, quiero agradecerte por cambiar a mi hijo, gracias a eso pude también recordar como era yo de joven— dejó de abrazarla y volvió a acercarse al horno para esperar que estuviera listo lo que había preparado con amor.

La poni seguía quieta y le dio la espalda, tenia ahora su mirada ingenua y confusa, ese abrazo la hizo sentir cálida, ese sentimiento nuevamente apareció en su corazón. Lo que recibió fue un autentico abrazo de instinto maternal, solo miro de reojo a Agatha y se retiró de la cocina para poder reflexionar lo que sucedió.

Una hora después. Agatha caminaba por los pasillos con una bandeja de galletas y se dirigía a sus aposentos, al abrir la puerta ve a su esposo recostado en la cama descansando, cerró la puerta y se acercó lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido dejando la bandeja en la mesa de noche de la habitación, le da varios besos amorosos que lo empezaban a despertar.

—Ugh...¿Agatha? ¿Que haces...y...¿Ese olor?— se preguntaba Leonor olfateando el aroma que emanaban las galletas.

—Me alegra haberte despertado, te hice esto— Agatha acercó la bandeja e ínsito a que su esposo comiera unas cuantas galletas.

Con desconfianza agarró una galleta y la comió, sintió un gran paladar en su boca, no sorprendió a Agatha cuando empezó a comer el resto de las galletas eso solo hacia que su esposa sonriera alegremente.

—Me llena de mucha alegría que te gustaran las galletas— comentó Agatha recostando su cabeza en el hombro del rey.

—Hace veinte años que no cocinas que no cocinabas estas deliciosas galletas... ¿O acaso fue alguna sirvienta?— preguntó Leonor arqueando una de sus cejas y mirando a Agatha.

—¿Como crees? Yo misma las cocine, recordé que cuando trabaja para ti, siempre me pedias que te preparara mis galletas hasta para el almuerzo ¿recuerdas?— esta vez fue Agatha quien se puso sobre el rey con una mirada picara, sus mejillas estaban mas rojas.

—Oh vaya, jeje— el rey la tomo de la cintura y le dio un profundo beso, pero ese momento romántico fue interrumpido —¿Que es eso?

La zona de los tres reinos empezó a temblar, algo no andaba bien, los reyes miraron por la ventana como las nubes se volvían negras oscureciendo el cielo. Vieron hacia abajo como sus súbditos estaban gritando del pánico pero no solo ellos. En el reino vecino, la reina Clarisse veía horrorizada el cielo junto con Beast y las niñas que temblaban del miedo.

Beast Slayer fijó su mirada en el bosque y como rayos morados bajaban allí. En el Infraforest, las bestias también estaban aterrorizadas, se escondían en cuevas o en los arbustos, la tierra seguía vibrando y en la cabaña Mortem intentaba que las cosas no se cayeran de su lugar, la esquelética se rinde y busca un lugar seguro donde refugiarse, su mirada se dirigió al sótano el cual tenia prohibida la entrada, es mas, Odenia antes de irse le había dejado un candado.

—Ah estúpida unicornio, no voy arriesgarme a que me rompan los huesos— se dijo así misma la poni esqueleto y con su hoz rompió el candado pero antes de entrar se detuvo —Mi hijo...¡STRIK!

Mortem salio de la cabaña dejando la puerta abierta, no miró atrás y siguió su camino hacia el sendero que la llevaría a su pueblo, al llegar las casas estaban cayendo poco a poco. Todos se preguntaban ahí el porque de este temblor, la presencia de Mortem no ayudó mucho pues atrajo la mirada de las ponis que agarraron a sus hijos e hijas, evitando los gritos de aquellas amigas que no la reconocían se dirigió a su hogar. Antes de que tumbara la puerta de un rayo con su hoz la puerta de abre de golpe.

—Rápido salgamos de...¡AAAH!— Mariana tenia en su lomo a Strik pero de un grito agudo al verla con esa apariencia retrocede con miedo encerrándose ahí.

—¡No! ¡Mariana abre la puerta!— gritaba Mortem pero su hermana no respondía.

La esquelética veía como su casa se estaba a punto de desmoronar, de una patada rápida tumbo la puerta y entró, vio como su hermana estaba escondida debajo de la mesa abrazando a Strik.

—Salgan de ahí ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que esto se venga abajo!— ordenó Mortem.

—¡Vete de aquí demonio!— fue lo único que le dijo su hermana Mariana.

—¡Escuchame Mariana salgan!— Mortem intento sacar a ambos debajo de la mesa pero Mariana asustada por el fuerte terremoto no escuchaba.

—¡Quieres quitarnos nuestras almas y llevarnos al infierno! Y eso no sucederá, en nombre de mi hermana juré proteger a mi sobrino ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver para quitarmelo!— exclamó rompiendo en llanto la poni.

El pequeño Strik no entendía lo que sucedía, saco el casco de su tía que cubría sus ojos y miro a Mortem, estaba asustado, jamas había visto algo así antes pero esa mirada lo hacia sentir cálido y seguro.

—¿Mami?— Strik extendió su casco agarrando el huesudo esqueleto de su madre, a pesar de que ella no tuviera pulso sentía esa gran conexión —¡Mami!

—¿Qu-Que?— Mariana confundida miro a Mortem, gracias al estar tan aferrada a Strik la esquelética jalo del casco de su hijo y arrastrándolos los saco de la casa que se desmoronó al igual que el resto de las casas, recién ahí fuera cuando todo se calmó por momentos.

—¡Ah! ¡Gracias a los dioses están bien!— exclamó Mortem con una sonrisa no están notoria pero aliviada.

Mortem sintió las miradas de todas las ponis cayendo sobre ella, escucha los murmullos que la juzgaban por su apariencia a pesar de haber salvado a su familia, estaba por irse pero la intervención de su hijo la detuvo.

—¡Mamá! Estas viva— dijo Strik abrazando a su madre con todas sus fuerzas.

—Strik...o mi pequeño tesoro, me alegra que estés bien— decía ella correspondiendo su abrazo.

—¿Que? ¿Rubí?— Mariana se acercó a ella con timidez mientras se secaba las lágrimas y trataba de ver mas bajo su capucha —Pero...creí que estabas muerta...¿que te pasó?

—Es...una larga historia, pero estoy aquí...y oh cielos, me debes tener asco ¿no?— preguntó Mortem nerviosa intentando guardas su voz quebrada por la presencia del resto.

—Eres mi mamá, no importa que apariencia tengas yo siempre te amaré — le dijo el pequeño apegado en ella— Te extrañe mucho mami.

—Yo también te extrañe...— dice tras escuchar las conmovedoras palabras de Strik que la hicieron tener fuerzas.

Las demás dejaron de murmurar y suspiraron por la bella escena, aunque eso no duró mucho, del cielo salio un rayo mas grande que los demás que cayó sobre el bosque, justamente en el centró.

Debajo de la tierra, muy al fondo había un ataúd negro de bordes grises, se estaba agrietando por el impacto del rayo, al quebrarse por completo saliendo de ahí apareció ni nadie mas ni nadie menos que la reina Irenda, una alicornio morada de crin negra y ojos azules.

NOTA: En mi anterior fanfic hubo una aparición de Irenda de como es y quien era, pues bueno como dije este fic es una continuación del anterior y la tenemos devuelta con nosotros.

La reina de la oscuridad estaba en el punto del medio no solo del bosque, si no también de los tres reinos que a pesar de estar lejos sabían que alguien esta ahí.

—Oh no...la profecía...— Comentó Clarisse mirando a Irenda desde su ventana.

—¿¡Profecía!? ¿¡Que profecía!?— preguntaba Beast en busca de una respuesta.

—Hace...años, muchos y muchos años atrás, la aparición de la primera reina, Royal Shine hizo que pasaran una profecía de generación en generación, decía..."Oscuridad vencida mas no ida, cuando el mal crezca mas, el regreso de la reina de la oscuridad pronto sera"— explicó brevemente Clarisse.

—Royal...Creí que la había derrotado para siempre ¡Nunca dijo de que ella volvería!— grito furioso Beast Slayer confundiendo a los presentes —¡El diario! Debo ir por el.

—¡No! No vayas no te quiero perder, si vas ella te matará— Clarisse lo detuvo antes a Beast pero el seguía insistiendo en irse.

—No te vayas Beast— dijeron las pequeñas acercándose.

—La reina tiene razón, además, Wise ya debió encontrar a los demás elementos, estaremos todos bien— dice Ble con esperanza.

—¡Le patearan el trasero a esa loca!— siguió Roz lanzando patadas al aire.

Beast solo puro mirar a Irenda que, no atacaba y no solo eso, tenia los ojos cerrados era como si canalizara una energía grande pues un aura lila la rodeaba y eso solo esparcía el miedo.

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

 **:( se que me tarde en publicar, es que al traer las actualizaciones del fic cada dos días, hacia que se me acabaran las ideas y me cansara un poco por lo cual me tome estas pequeñas vacaciones de una semana que no publique nada. Espero entiendan y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, hasta el próximo cap.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **El descontrol**

En el castillo del reino Mond, todos estaban cubriéndose por aquel terremoto que agito de forma bestial todos los reinos, Liria aprovecho el momento para soltarse de su padre y refugiarse con los elementales. Gardo al ver esto agarró a la que estaba mas cerca y esa fue Klage que por el miedo quedó en shock y no sabia como librarse de la espada del rey.

—Oh no...¡Sueltala maldito!— ordenó con agresividad Wise prendiendo sus patas delanteras en llamas.

—Ah no, si me quemas la quemarás a ella, o la mataría al instante— dice el rey sin darle importancia al fuego de la semidiosa.

—A-Ah...¡Odenia! Salvamen por favor— suplica Klage con unas pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas.

Odenia no movió ningún casco, solo veía como el rey subía las escaleras teniendo a Klage a su merced, Liria sorprendida guía a los elementales hacia donde se dirigían aquellas escaleras. La unicornio iba a pasos lentos no dándole la importancia necesaria a la situación.

Cuando llegan al techo del castillo, gracias a las nubes negras empieza a llover pero ven todos como el rey tenia agarrado del cuello a Klage listo para tirarla desde esa gran altura y dado a que ella estaba mas asustada lo único en que pensaba era en Odenia que la había dejado a su suerte al rechazar su petición de ayuda.

—¡Padre! ¡Estas acorralado, no dejes caer a esa poni que igual te iras preso por todo el daño que hiciste!— exclama Liria intentando acercarse pero recibía como respuesta como Gardo casi dejaba caer a Klage.

—O-Odenia...— era lo único que decía la unicornio llorando pero el rey apretaba mas su cuello cortándole el aire.

—La dejaré, pero deberás dejarme ir también— propone el rey que casi dejaba caer a Klage.

—Yo no negociaría contigo— habla Odenia llegando recién al lugar —¡Anda! Dejala caer.

—¿¡Que!?— todos los presentes miraron impactados a Odenia.

—Uh...je, bien...— Gardo dejó caer a Klage.

Odenia sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró también desde ahí. El rey solo extendió sus alas para irse volando pero en eso un abanico de hierro paso a su costado cortando su ala izquierda, al instante el rey se aferró al borde y veía como Odenia con magia levitaba hasta llegar al techo dejando a Klage a salvo, extendió su casco solo para que el abanico cayera ahí y tomarlo.

—¡Papá!— Liria intento acercarse pero Odenia con su otro abanico lo tira por su lado intimidándola —Uh...

La princesa se quedo quieta en donde estaba, y se veía como Odenia se acercaba al rey.

—Vaya vaya ¿Debería salvarte? O dejarte caer...— su estado de tranquilidad se volvió agresivo y agarró con fuerza de la crin del rey —Me quisiste culpar por un crimen que no cometí, ahora di, quiero que grites al aire quien mato a tu hijo, y que mas otros crímenes cometiste.

—Ugh...— el rey se negaba pero creyendo que era la única manera para salvarse la mira a los ojos —Yo...¡Yo mate a Schild! YO MATE A MI HIJO —Sus palabras solo dejaban atónitos al resto, Liria sentía una gran furia en su corazón pero sentía la necesidad de perdonarlo.

—¿Que mas?— preguntó Odenia arqueando su ceja —Un rey como tu y con tan buenos argumentos para meterme presa me hace pensar que este no fue tu primer asesinato ¿Me equivoco?

—Argh...No, no te equivocas— con una sonrisa de maniático miro a Liria que asustada solo podía verlo de reojo— Mate, a mi esposa...Gaia...

—¿Qu-Que? Tu...¿¡Mataste a mamá!? ¿¡POR QUE!? ¡Ella te amaba con todo su corazón!, hiciste que casi condenaramos a una inocente— le gritó Liria con rabia en su voz estaba tan furiosa que lo único que pudo hacer es empujar a Odenia quitándole su abanico.

—Ella era una perra, se acostó con un guardia en mi ausencia y salio en cinta...pero no iba a permitir que ese bastardo naciera— le confiesa Gardo viendo directo a los ojos a su hija la cual apretaba muy fuerte su amuleto —¿Que es eso?

—Te odio...y te condeno...¡A MUERTE!— Liria con el abanico le corto de una los cascos a sus padre dejándolo caer a la tierra fría.

Los ojos de la princesa comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas cristalinas, y con una gran tristeza en el corazón cayó al suelo rompiendo en llanto. Su hermano y padre no estaban mas, y enfrentar el cargo de gobernar un reino seria una tarea muy difícil.

—Princesa...se que no es buen momento, pero necesitamos su ayuda— dijo Wise acercándose a ella tomándola de su hombro.

—Ah, s-si— Liria se levantó y se secó sus lágrimas mirando el bosque y la energía morada que estaba sobre este —¿Tiene que ver con eso?

—¡Si! Necesitamos urgente que envíe a los guardias a investigar a todo habitante de aquí que encuentre ponis que puedan controlar algunos elementos y si no los encontramos pronto...el mundo caerá— pidió Wise y no se tardo en mandar la orden.

Como ordeno la princesa Liria, cada guardia en el castillo fue enviado por todo el reino a investigar con urgencia.

En el reino de Ekleipsi, la reina Clairsse estaba escribiendo una carta teniendo al lado a un fénix de fuego verde, estaba apresurada en escribir mientras era observada por Beast y las niñas sintiéndose incómoda.

—Escribo lo mas rápido que puedo, también le estoy explicando lo que es ella— apuntó a la reina Irenda que seguía en la cima del bosque.

—Ese fénix jamas vio a Wise ¿como la puede rastrear para entregar la carta?— preguntó Beast.

—Oh es fácil mi querido Beast, una reina como yo siempre tiene sus trucos— Clarisse puso su cuerno con delicadeza sobre la cabeza de la majestuosa ave, activando su magia le transmitió el recuerdo de Wise y como era, atando en su pata la carta enroscada —Ve rápido por favor, Wise necesita este aviso urgente.

La ave asintió con su cabeza y salio por la ventana pero aun así Beast seguía sin estar convencido de que el fénix encontrará a Wise.

—Bien, sabe como es ella pero ¿como sabrá donde encontrarla?— volvió a preguntar cruzando sus cascos.

—Este fénix esta entrenado para encontrar a quien sea con solo un recuerdo, rastreando su aura— contestó Clarisse aliviada pero no duro mucho aquella sensación tranquila —Solo espero que vuelvan pronto...

Mientras tanto en la pequeña casa en la colina, Myrtille cortaba unas verduras, pero en ese momento Coura salta hacia ella asustada empapada.

—¡Ah!— por primera vez, Myrtille se asustó y en su descuido se hizo un pequeño corte con el cuchillo —Au, demonios...

—¡Myrtille esto es urgente! Fui al pozo por agua y empezó a llover pero eso no fue lo extraño...— Coura intentaba explicar lo que le había sucedido así que Myrtille solo se dirigió a una pequeña cómoda para sacar de ahí vendas.

—Espera Coura, necesito encontrar una venda o curitas— decía Myrtille buscando.

—¿Para que?— preguntó Coura dejando su tema de lado.

—Bueno, me acabo de cortar de casualidad con el cuchillo creo que la respuesta es obvia— contestó ella mostrando su casco donde se había hecho el corte.

—Yo no veo nada— dice Coura acercando su mirada al casco.

—¿Como que no ves nada? Si estoy sangran...do?— Coura observo su casco, estaba sano y no chorreaba sangre.

—Uhm ¿esta bien? Ah, como te iba diciendo...fui al pozo por agua cuando en ese momento empezó a llover y...— nuevamente ella fue interrumpida pero esta vez por el sonido de la puerta.

—Tranquila...yo abro— la unicornio se acercó a la puerta y al abrirla ve a dos guardias firmes que entraron a la casa sin autorización.

Coura al verlos, creyó que venían por ella por lo que decidió esconderse a pesar de ya haber sido vista por ellos. Los guardias solo la miraron confusos burlándose de ella por lo que hacia.

—Hola ¿Que se les ofrece?— preguntó Myrtille animada.

Uno de los guardias bruscamente revisaba a Myrtille que dio un pequeño grito, Coura salio de sus escondite y vio a su amiga en una posición que le traía malos recuerdos, rápidamente agarró el cuchillo y los apunto.

—Espera Coura, todo esta bien no tienes porque atacar— decía Myrtille tratando de calmarla.

—Suelte a mi amiga, pedazo de porquería— ordenó Coura sin bajar el cuchillo e ignorando las palabras de la unicornio.

—Baja el arma, nuestro propósito no es hacer daño mas no me gusta perder mi tiempo...queremos hacerles unas pruebas— le informó el otro guardia acercándose a ella y agarrándola del casco bruscamente algo que la molesto y no lo pensó dos veces en clavarle el cuchillo —¡AGH!

—¡Coura!— exclamó Myrtille al ver lo que hizo, fue dejada por el otro guardia y se dirige a ella para detenerla.

Coura en su intento de huir sale de la pequeña casa, Myrtille se acercó al guardia herido para ayudarlo, con su casco cubrió la herida mientras que con el otro buscaba vendas para él, pero un pequeño brillo llamó su atención, la herida se estaba empezando a sanar y paró el sangrado dejando al guardia atónito.

—¡Encontramos una!...¿amigo?— el guardia se levantó agarrando del casco a la unicornio que no se resistió en ser guiada.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando ven al otro guardia estar dentro de una esfera de agua, Coura estaba bajo la esfera con sus patas delanteras al aire, estaba miedosa por la situación.

—¡Nadie me toca! !Nadie toca a mi amiga!— gritaba Coura que ahogaba al guardia, el otro intento detenerla pero Myrtille lo detuvo y fue ella quien de acerco.

—Coura...esta bien, todo esta bien— decía la unicornio tomándola del hombro atrayendo su atención —No tienes porque temer ya, estas a salvo...prometo que ellos no te harán nada malo.

Coura miro afligida a su amiga, dejó caer el agua junto con el agua y la abrazo fuerte empezando a llorar, todos esos años en el que rey abuso de ella la habían cambiado por completo.

—Si algo aprendí al estar contigo, es dejar el pasado atrás...y, apreciar lo que tienes en el presente— murmuro Coura sonriente.

—Me alegra que hayas aprendido eso...mmm, haber— ella dirigió su mirada seria hacia uno de los guardias —¿Que quisiste decir conque "encontramos una"?

—Uh...debemos llevarlas al castillo por ordenes de la princesa Liria, mando a los guardias a revisar todo el reino en busca de ponis elementales, pero...encontramos dos, seremos bien recompensados ¡ja!— comentó aquel guardia triunfante.

Coura y Myrtille se miraron entre si con desinterés en los guardias, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y salieron corriendo de ahí dejando a los guardias atrás, prefiriendo ir al castillo por su propia cuenta.

—¡Oigan— gritó el guardia indignado por la repentina huida.

—Que tontos, enserio— dice Myrtille trotando al lado de Coura.

—Tengo algo de miedo por encontrarme al rey, pero si fue por orden de la princesa Liria estoy de acuerdo...después de todo, ella me ayudó a escapar— dice ella acelerando su rapidez.

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo de Imperium, Mortem seguía viendo desde el pueblo a la alicornio que seguía en un sueño profundo por el momento.

—No se quien es, pero...debo volver al bosque— dice la esquelética sorprendiendo a su hermana e hijo.

—¿Estas demente Rubí? No puedes ahora, tu hijo te necesita— recalcó Mariana acercándole a Strik.

—Lo se, y me duele dejarlo ahora pero...si no cuido el bosque ella no me regresara a mi forma normal— decía mientras se alejaba de su pequeño —Prometo volver, pero esta vez pronto.

—¡Mami! ¡Ya eres mi heroína!— exclamó Strik sonriendo.

Mortem sonrió igual, y se regresó al bosque, afortunadamente Irenda al estar en ese profundo sueño no hacia nada mas que provocar el miedo de los ponis y bestias, la esquelética llegó a la cabaña que estaba aun estable, no parecía haber sido afectada por los rayos que cayeron en el bosque.

—Odenia debe tener algo por aquí...que pueda ayudar no solo al bosque— Mortem buscaba en cada rincón de la cabaña desordenando todo por completo.

La esquelética miro la puerta del sótano abierto, algo la incitaba a entrar y buscar ahí, por otra parte algo la hacia quedarse en su lugar. La curiosidad fue mas fuerte, y el deseo de proteger a los ponis también que tomo la decisión de entrar ahí sin saber lo que le esperaba. Para haber estado encerrada un mes completo Odenia, sin supuestamente salir, había cuerpos putrefactos clavados en la pared con intestinos fueras y la mandíbula caída algo que la asqueo. Entre tanto olor a muerte y cuerpos en descomposición, no encontró nada y frustrada se aferró a la pared dejando caer un pedazo de madera.

—¿Y esto?— Mortem miro el hueco de que había dejado aquel pedazo de madera y al meter su casco sintió algo largo y sostenible, lo jaló con fuerza dándose cuenta que lo que había jalado y bajado era una palanca.

Vio como una parte del techo descendía, era como una mesa camuflada con el techo siendo sostenida por cadenas algo que la confundió mas aun, su cara se lleno de sorpresa al ver lo que había ahí. Un par de alas blancas con las puntas color celeste claro, tenían unas cuantas manchas de sangre seca.

—¿Y estas alas?— se preguntó Mortem al examinarlas con magia, encontrando una marca de nacimiento que era una media luna con destellos a su alrededor —No puede ser...estas alas son...— al apartar las alas de la mesa vio un nombre escrito —¿Karina? Oh no, no no no...estas son las alas de la princesa perdida...arrancada...con sangre seca...

Aparte de las alas y el nombre escrito, también encontró un libro de magia negra abierto, lo agarró con miedo dejando las alas en su lugar.

—Odenia...Odenia mato a la princesa Karina, esto es muy malo— dice preocupada por lo encontrado dejándolo en su lugar y moviendo la palanca dejándola en su lugar.

* * *

 **Hola nuevamente, ya se preguntaran...¿dos capítulos el mismo día? Y si es que, la verdad estoy poniéndome al día de lo que no hice en una semana, nuevamente este mismo día lo mas probable es que suba otro capitulo...¡ya nos acercamos al final de este fic!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **"Orígenes el Retorno del Mal Parte 1"**

 **REINO MOND**

Liria estaba sentada en el trono recibiendo los reportes de cada guardia que llegaba al salón, ninguno traía noticias de algún poni elemental pero si de quejas del pueblerinos sobre el horrible estado en que se encontraban. Aun cuando el rey estaba vivo no se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus súbditos. Los elementales estaban frente a la princesa preocupados a excepción de Odenia.

—Odenia...gracias por salvarme la vida cuando caí del techo del castillo— agradeció Klage que estaba por seguir pero tener el casco de Odenia en su boca la interrumpió.

—No me lo agradezca, después de todo eres el elemento aire tenia que salvarte obligatoriamente...— dijo la unicornio apartando su casco dándole a entender que no lo hizo por aprecio o amor, si no porque estaba obligada.

—Oh...ya veo— Klage se desilusionó demasiado con esa respuesta pero intento mantener una sonrisa en sus labios aunque se le partiera el corazón.

—Wise ¿podría hablar contigo por favor?— preguntó Liria levantándose de su trono.

—Por supuesto princesa Liria— aceptó la semidiosa alejándose del resto junto con ella para conversar —¿De que desea hablar su alteza?

—Odenia Honest Ripper a cometido varios delitos, al ser encontrada tenemos la orden y obligación de meterla a prisión por eso...— la princesa vio como Wise levantaba el casco interrumpiéndola.

—No, mi deber es acabarla por mi propia cuenta, por e momento no cometió un asesinato ya que la muerte del rey Gardo fue hecha...por ti, además de que la necesito viva...después pagara todo el daño que hizo— Wise se alejó un poco de ella y la volvió a mirar —Esta vez no lo haré por aquellos a quienes mató, si no por mi orgullo.

La princesa quedó atónita ante esas palabras, pero para no provocar otro problema lo acepta y regresa a su trono, justamente llega el fénix de la reina Clarisse y no tardo en ser reconocido por la princesa que dejo que el ave estuviera en su lado. Al notar la carta que iba para Wise la llamó y le entregó unas semillas.

La semidiosa le dio las semillas a la ave majestuosa como recompensa por su buen trabajo y desenredo la carta, la abre y lee su contenido con cuidado.

—¿Que dice la carta?— pregunta Bord acercándose con las demás.

—Uh...la reina Clarisse encontró el elemento tierra, me esta contando que la que esta ahí encima del bosque es una enemiga de la familia real de los Shine desde hace generaciones— contó Wise preocupada pues al solo saber que en el reino vecino había solo un elemento y que todavía no encontraban nada.

En ese momento un guardia entró alarmado al salón, cansado solamente inhala y exhala manteniendo a los demás en suspenso.

—Su alteza, han aparecido dos yeguas que...— el guardia fue interrumpido cuando vio como las puertas se abrían de manera inesperada por una ola de agua la cual se detuvo a centímetros del guardia que se desmayo por el impacto.

—Sabia que tomar agua del pozo nos seria útil como transporte para llegar mas rápido— comentó Coura bajando de la ola con su amiga Myrtille dejando el agua esparcirse por el salón.

—¡Coura!— exclamó Liria acercándose a la poni terrestre para abrazarla, obviamente aquella señal de afecto fue correspondido.

—Hola princesa Liria— saludó Myrtille dejando impactada a la princesa.

—Usted...— ella se apartó de Coura para acercarse a Myrtille con una expresión seria que cambio a una arrepentida —Lo lamento...La culpamos por algo injusto...

—¿Que? ¿Que quiere decir?— pregunta Coura confundida.

—Veras, hace años yo era la curandera del castillo, preparaba todo tipo de posiones, jarabes hasta pastillas con hiervas para quienes sufrían algún mal, hasta que murió la reina...y el rey me culpó a mi de haberla envenenado, al no tener pruebas suficientes en mi contra no pudieron encerrarme pero si me botaron del castillo— explicó Myrtille tranquilamente, como si lo que hubiera dicho no fuera triste —Desperdicie años de mi vida a su servicio solo para no ser escuchada y no botada.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero me alegra que hayas vuelto junto con Coura— dice tomando un casco de ambas y abrazándolas fuerte —Les presentó al príncipe Bord el portador del elemento del rayo, a Klage portadora del elemento del aire, Odenia y la semidiosa Wise la elemental del fuego.

—Es un gusto, yo soy Coura y ella es mi amiga Myrtille, sospechamos que somos las elementales que están buscando— dijo Coura levantando su casco junto con el agua que estaba en el suelo.

—Contigo es obvio que se nota que eres la elemental agua, pero con tu compañera...¿que elemento eres?— preguntó Wise.

Rápidamente, Myrtille se clava delante de todos un cuchillo en su pata derecha, obviamente pego un grito de dolor intenso, se lo quito y vieron como la herida se cerraba y curaba con mucha rapidez.

—Ah, que manera tan original de mostrarnos que eres el elemento de la curación aunque, creo que con solo decirnos era suficiente— comentó Wise aun impresionada por la acción de Myrtille.

—Es mejor ver para creer— le dice agachando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Después de haber pasado tres horas esperando una señal mas del último elemento, la luz, los demás guardias llegaron pero decían no haber encontrado a nadie con ese elemento decepcionando a los demás. No había tanto tiempo pues se empezaron a sentir de nuevo los temblores dando una señal de que la reina Irenda estaba por abrir los ojos.

—¡Ah! No tenemos mucho tiempo y falta una elemento, y la otra esta en el reino vecino ¿¡como vamos a llegar a Ekleipsi!?— el príncipe Bord parecía estar en crisis alterándose demasiado por lo malo que podría suceder.

—Yo tengo la solución...¡Traigan las perlas!— ordenó la princesa.

Dos guardias obedecieron las ordenes de la princesa Liria, a los minutos trajeron un cofre polvoriento, Liria sopló para quitar la suciedad del cofre y lo abrió con sumo cuidado dejando ver muchas perlas en su interior dándole a cada uno una perla.

—Estas perlas las pueden llevar donde desean, solo deben pensar el lugar donde quieren estar y al pisarlas las llevara— informó la princesa sentándose en su trono.

—Pero, yo no conozco el reino de Ekleipsi— dijo Klage.

—Ah ¿Estas segura que eres la princesa? Hasta yo se como funcionan de verdad estas perlas por un libro de los muchos que tengo, Klage aferrate a mi— ordenó Odenia sosteniendo muy fuerte a Klage con su casco.

—No oses desafiar mis palabras, asesina— dijo molesta Liria por la terquedad.

—Silencio— ella miro a Klage y delante de todos le dio un pequeño beso.

Klage confió en Odenia, la cual piso la perla llevándose a las dos primero.

—Nos debemos de ir, gracias por su cooperación su alteza— agradeció Wise pisando su perla.

Así como el resto, las demás pisaron su perla pensando en el castillo de la reina Clarisse.

—¡Tengan mucha suerte!— gritó Liria viendo como se iban en un humo verde agua.

 **REINO SOLEIL**

La reina Agatha y el rey Leonor se encontraban en el salón del trono sorprendidos por la actividad de alteración que había en su reino, sentir esa energía provenir del bosque les provocaba vapor.

Terrie estaba cerca viendo por la ventana esa energía morada encima del bosque, una preocupación invadió su corazón al solo pensar que el príncipe Bord estaría que enfrentar a ese mal y que podría salir vivo o muerto.

—¿Por que me siento así?— preguntó Terrie tocando su corazón.

El rey notó la preocupación en ella, se acercó con intención de hablarle pero Terrie al notar su presencia asustada retrocedió.

—Tranquila Terrie, dime ¿esta todo en orden?— pregunta Leonor preocupada.

—Ah, si su alteza solo que...— la culpa también era otra sentimiento corría por su corazón, trato de matar a Bord incontables veces por vengar la muerte de sus padres —Ya no puedo mas, lo lamento enserio...

—¿Que lamentas?— pregunta de nuevo el rey arqueando una ceja.

—Debo ir a un calabozo por todo lo que hice...su alteza, yo...yo hice explotar la habitación de Bord y yo fui quien cortó la cuerda que sostenía el candelabro...— confesó Terrie arrodillándose suplicando piedad.

—¿¡Que!? ¡Guardias!— el rey sorprendido llamó a los guardias que se acercaron hacia ella —Lleven a esa sirvienta al calabozo, encierrenla en la mas profunda celda.

Los guardias acataron las ordenes y se llevaron a Terrie, la reina vio solo como la llevaban y confundida miro a su esposo.

—¿Que ocurrió? ¿a donde se la llevan?— cuestionó Agatha volteando su mirada a la de Terrie hasta perderla de vista.

—Ella fue la que intentó matar a nuestro hijo, al parecer su conciencia no pudo soportar lo que hizo— comentó Leonor asqueado por haber confiado en Terrie —Si hubiera sabido que era ella quien intento asesinar a Bord nunca la hubiera dejado acercarse a él.

La reina quedó en shock y miró al rey, estaba ingenua por la noticia no esperándose que aquella poni de la que estaba enamorado su hijo era una terrorista que intento matarlo muchas veces.

—Pero...todo tiene un motivo...no puede ser por gusto lo que a intentado ¿no?— preguntó Agatha pero fue abrazada por Leonor.

—Cuando todo esto acabe, tomaremos una decisión de que hacer con ella— dijo Leonor seguro de sus decisión.

—Bien...— aceptó no tan convencida la reina.

 **REINO EKLEIPSI**

La reina se encontraba sentada en su trono tratando de mantener la calma pero le era imposible a pesar de tener aquel semental que le entrego su corazón al lado abrazándola.

—Tengo miedo...que pasa...¿si nuestra pequeña esta en peligro por ella?— preguntó mientras miraba el bosque a Irenda.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien querida te lo prometo— respondió Beast dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amada reina.

Vieron como por la ventana estaba apareciendo un humo verde, Ble y Roz se asustaron al verlo escondiéndose detrás de Rouge, pero su temor se desvaneció al ver a Wise Hunter aparecer en ese humo, después aparece Bord, Coura, Myrtille y al final aparecieron Odenia junto con Klage que después de eso aun seguían besándose hasta separarse.

—¡Wise!— gritaron las niñas al verla abrazando sus patas.

—¡Ble! ¡Roz— la semidiosa no pudo ocultar su felicidad y correspondió el abrazo.

—Ugh...que asco...— comentó Clarisse al ver ese beso entre dos yeguas pero reconoció la apariencia de una de ellas —Un momento...tu— ella se puso a la defensiva levantándose de su trono y activando su magia, Rouge se acercó a ella por si acaso para protegerla por un ataque de Odenia.

—¡Un momento!— exclamó Wise interponiéndose entre las dos —Su alteza, no la asesine.

—¿Que? Pero ella asesino a varios ponis sin razón— dijo Clarisse viendo con repulsión a la unicornio.

—Yo me encargare de ella, pero por ahora necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para encontrar el ultimo elemento y así derrotar a esa alicornio— se excusa Wise.

—No lo se, no creo que los elementos lleguen a derrotarla, solo una reliquia pudo mandar a dormir a esa alicornio pero ya no esta— contó la alicornio blanca muy preocupada.

—¿A que se refiere?— preguntó Wise.

—Esta historia a pasado en generación en generación en la familia real, nuestra amada reina Royal Shine, la primera de todos, fue quien derrotó a la reina Irenda con una reliquia llamada "Báculo" encerrándola en un ataúd en un lugar desconocido pero ella predijo que ella regresaría después de largos años de estar dormida, la reina en un pergamino que se encontró en una parte del castillo describió que esa reliquia familia era un arma muy poderosa entregada por los mismos dioses para derrotarla— explicaba ella en un tono muy orgulloso de su familia pero apenas termino escuchó la fuerte risa de Odenia.

—JAJAJAJA no lo puedo creer ¿en verdad te crees que Royal Shine fue una santa?— preguntó Odenia confundiendo a los demás.

—Ella fue la mejor reina que haya existido, lo dicen los pergaminos...— contestó molesta Clarisse.

—Ow pobre reina Clarisse, dejame decirte que tu familia es una mentira— comentó la unicornio con una sonrisa maliciosa mostrando el diario que tenia Beast oculto pero que ella tomó.

—¡Eso no es tuyo! Devuelvemelo— ordenó Beast extendiendo su casco.

—Tampoco es tuyo, dime Beast Slayer ¿donde conseguiste este diario?— Odenia empezó un interrogatorio contra Beast que parecía muy nervioso —Este diario le perteneció a la princesa y segunda reina de Ekleipsi Rosalia Shine, hija de Royal y sinceramente aquí tiene unos magníficos relatos sobre su madre.

—¡Callate Odenia!— exclamó mas fuerte el cazador con temor de que lo que dijera en ese diario le fuera afectar a Clarisse.

—¿Qu-Que? ¿Que dice en ese diario?— preguntó Clarisse curiosa acercándose a Odenia.

—Tenga su alteza, para que vea lo que su preciada Royal Shine a hecho en sus años de reinado— Odenia le entregó el diario a la alicornio, Beast intentó quitárselo pero Clarisse lo detuvo para leer.

Solo le bastó leer tres paginas para tirar el diario en la cara de Odenia, la reina tenis una expresión de furia y lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

—¡Es mentira! ¡Todo lo que dice ese diario en mentira!— gritó Clarisse intentando atacar a Odenia pero Beast la agarra antes de que intentara algo.

—Leamos lo que dice aquí jeje— Odenia abrió el diario y aceleró unas cinco paginas.

"Mi madre, Royal Shine mando a asesinar a la zona baja del reino debido a que creía que eran inútiles e innecesarios, vida de inocentes niños y bebés fue derramada ese día, le quitó los bienes a todo su reino con tal de tenerlos bajo su poder..."

—Y...mas asesinatos, bla bla bla— Odenia al leerse todo el diario sabia que la reina que alababa tanto la reina Clarisse era solo una asesina mas del montón —No te creas perfecta por tus antecedentes Reina Clarisse, que están bien podridos como tu.

Clarisse escuchaba la risa de Odenia que retumbaba en su cabeza, se acercó lo posible dándole una bofetada que calló su risa de maniática por la humillación que le a dado delante de los elementales y del semental, sobre todo delante de las hermanas de fuego a quienes juzgó como si fueran monstruos cuando su familia venia de una desalmada reina.

—Je...¿Como son las cosas no?— la unicornio sobo su mejilla por la bofetada pero conservando su sonrisa —Trataste a quienes te necesitaban por creerte perfecta al tener en ti la sangre de una reina buena y amable, pero ¿ahora como te sientes sabiendo que toda tu familia era una mentira? ¿¡como te quedo el ojo!?

—¡SILENCIO!— gritaba Clarisse intentando liberarse de Beast y lanzando un rayo a la unicornio que lo esquivo con agilidad.

—Ya basta Odenia— dijo Wise poniéndose frente a la unicornio —Ya has causado mucho daño ¿no crees?

—Nunca es suficiente para satisfacerme— contesta ella feliz.

Beast trataba de calmar a Clarisse por lo que acaba de leer, la sentó en su trono y mando a Rouge a que trajera un vaso de agua una orden que fue acatada rápidamente pero Clarisse botó el vaso a un lado sintiéndose asqueada de ella y de su familia.

Los temblores cesaron un momento, pero volvieron solo un poco mas fuerte, ante esa situación sin el elemento de la luz no podían enfrentar a Irenda. Entonces, alguien toco las puertas del salón del trono muy fuerte, escuchaban los gritos de guardias que parecían querer detener a alguien, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia allí y fue cuando se abrieron por completo mostrando a Mortem que cargaba una gran bolsa donde traía las alas de Karina.

—¡Su alteza real! Necesito hablar con urgencia sobre...— las palabras de Mortem fueron silenciadas al notar la presencia de Odenia ahí.

—¿Qu-Que? Otra...uh...— Clarisse estaba por insultar a Mortem por ser un esqueleto pero se quedó callada —¿Sobre que?

—Sobre...su hija— contestó dejando de tenerle miedo a la unicornio pero notó cierta inquietud en Odenia.

—Mi...¿Mi hija? ¿Donde esta? ¿Esta aquí?— la reina estaba ilusionada, si se trataba de su hija podía por fin abrazarla como hace años no pudo.

—No...su alteza, tiene que ver esto— Mortem dejo en el suelo aquella bolsa, y la abrió con cuidado dejando ver las alas.

—...— la reina se acercó al instante, creía por un momento que las alas le pertenecían a alguien mas pero sus dudas fueron respondidas cuando ve la marca de nacimiento en una de ellas y justamente Clarisse tenia una igual en el mismo lado de la ala —No...no es posible...

Beast se acercó y al ver las alas abrazó fuerte a Clarisse acurrucandola en su pecho con un instinto de protección, a pesar de que todos los presentes estuvieran viéndola rompió en llanto pero es comprensible, perder una hija o hijo es el mayor dolor de una madre.

—¿Donde encontraste esto?— preguntó Beast.

—Lo encontré... En el sótano ¡de ella!— esta vez Mortem apuntó a Odenia

La unicornio estaba helada, por primera vez sentía el miedo en su cuerpo, sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba demasiado rápido. Todos la miraron sorprendidos y alejándose mas de ella, Wise alejó a Klage de la unicornio por protección mientras que la reina Clarisse no se contuvo mas y saco toda su ira y poder de un grito desgarrador, un aura dorada emanaba la reina que se tornó roja.

—Mataste a mi hija...¡Pero yo te matare a ti!— exclamó Clarisse que hizo temblar mas el castillo y se dirigió volando formando flechas a su alrededor con la intención de hacer pagar a Odenia por sus crímenes, ni Wise podía detenerla.

—¡ME MATAS Y TODOS MUEREN!— gritó Odenia confundiendo a la reina —¡Se donde se encuentra el báculo! Me necesitan...¡y ninguna reina boba me detendrá!

La unicornio dejó escapar un grito tan fuerte como el de Clarisse pero su aura de energía era mayor al de la reina, que no pudo contra atacar ya que con solo sentir esa energía las flechas se desvanecieron.

¿Quien era la verdadera amenaza? Era lo que se preguntaban los presentes.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero les haya el capitulo 18 de hoy, ya estamos llegando al final de este fic, no olviden comentar que les pareció y hasta la próxima amigos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **"Orígenes el Retorno del Mal Parte 2"**

Todos aun se encontraban en el salón real, la reina Clarisse no podía calmarse al cargar en la mente la muerte de su hija, mas saber que es descendiente de una asesina.

Klage solo podía ver el estado agresivo de Odenia, la unicornio se calmo y con una sonrisa a los presentes.

—Esto...es horrible— comentó Rouge mirando a Odenia —¿Por qué asesino a la princesa?

—Hace tres años tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con ella...dijo que acabaría con el bosque y mataría a las bestias, no se lo iba a permitir así que tuvimos un combate...y obviamente gane— contestó algo nerviosa Odenia rascando su nuca con su pata izquierda esquivando la mirada de Rouge.

—Mi pequeña bebé— Clarisse volvió abrazar a Beast quien tal vez no hacia nada pero por dentro maldecía el nombre de Odenia con todas sus fuerzas.

—Maldita unicornio, esto no se quedará así...— pensó Beast Slayer acurrucando a la reina en su pecho limpiando sus lágrimas.

—"Mi pequeña bebé" ay por favor señora, ella ya no era una bebé cuando la mate enserio no se que tanto la va a extrañar...— decía la unicornio que estaba sacando algo escondido de su abundante crin.

—No hables mas Odenia, de tu boca solo salen males, nunca te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a mi hija— dijo Beast seriamente mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu...¿Hija? ¿Tu eres el padre de esas princesa?— preguntó ingenua Odenia por un momento puso un semblante triste pero no duró mucho y miró a todos con esa sonrisa despreciable —Vaya, incluso la reina para calmar su calentura se acostó con un campesino, que zorra.

Wise se dirigió a Odenia molesta a darle un golpe para callar a la insoportable unicornio pero en su camino se interpone Klage que abrazó a Odenia con mucho cariño pero fue empujada por esta al sentirse asqueada.

—Ugh, no me muestres tu cariño frente a los demás fenómeno...que vergüenza— dicho esto Odenia nuevamente volvió a herir a Klage que por alguna razón permanecía muy callada.

—Klage...deja de defenderla...¿no ves que te esta haciendo daño?— preguntó Wise Hunter en voz baja para no ser escuchada por Odenia.

—Puedo oírte ¿sabes? Y no le hago daño, después de todo ella me ama ¿no es así querida?— cuestionó la unicornio mirándola de reojo recibiendo como respuesta a Klage asintiendo con la cabeza, la unicornio sacó de su crin un mapa — Este mapa lo encontré en el diario de la princesa Rosalia Shine, lo hizo ella para encontrar el báculo...YO misma los guiaré hacia el báculo, y YO seré quien lo use contra Irenda...en caso de negación quemaré el mapa y dejaré que mueran todos, no me importa si me voy al infierno también ¿Entendieron?

—Si...— dijeron todos al unisono con la cabeza agachada.

—Bien, siganme...Klage, detrás de mi ahora y protegeme la retaguardia con su elemento— ordenó Odenia mirando el mapa.

Klage obviamente hizo caso y se puso detrás de Odenia siendo seguidas por los elementales, las pequeñas hermanas de fuego, Beast y Clarisse caminando por un largo pasillo que los llevaba hasta el final, y al frente estaba nada mas ni nada menos que el retrato de la reina Royal Shine, una alicornio blanca, crin morada y ojos dorados, portada una tiara de oro con incrustaciones de tres gemas rojas, tenia una pose elegante con una sonrisa pacifica pero claro, después de saber todos quien era realmente ya no la veían con los mismos ojos.

—Este es el primer paso hacia el báculo, acá hay anotaciones...no...¿¡son acertijos!? Mierda— dijo frustrada la unicornio mirando el mapa.

—¿Que dice el primer acertijo?— preguntó Wise haciéndose notar un poco al acercarse a ella.

—Mas lejos Wise, no me hagas quemar el mapa... Pero no tiene sentido, el acertijo dice "No se mueve pero te ve, detrás de lo falso la verdad se ha de esconder" ¿alguien coño sabe descifrar estas cosas ridículas?— preguntó Odenia volteando mirando al resto.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, Odenia puso su casco en su frente y agachó la cabeza decepcionada, todos buscaron en ese pasillo algo que pudiera ser sospechoso, Wise se repetía así misma el acertijo mientras caminaba de lado a lado hasta que su mirada vio el retrato de Royal.

—No se mueve pero te ve...detrás de lo falso la verdad se ha de esconder, oigan, ¡es el retrato! No se mueve pero nos ve, y la historia de la buena Royal fue una total mentira y detrás de esa mentira...— Wise junto con Odenia bajaron el retrato de la reina de crin morada dejando ver una puerta secreta detrás de esta.

—La verdad se encuentra— dijeron al unisono Wise y Odenia.

—Al fin, creí que no se resolvería el acertijo— la unicornio intento abrir la puerta pero estaba con llave algo que la hizo enojar —¡Maldita sea!

—Uhm...Odenia— Klage se le acerca con una llave dorada —Estaba pegada en la parte de atrás del retrato.

—Oh si, por supuesto...— la unicornio con la llave abrió la puerta dejando un paso libre donde ella siguió su camino con el resto.

—Alto ahí— Wise detuvo a las pequeñas hermanas de fuego —Se quedaran aquí, no quiero que les pase nada.

—Ow, pero Wise nos entrenaste muy duro en el bosque— recordó Ble a su mentora.

—Si, queremos ir a ayudar— siguió Roz.

—Mi decisión es No, vayan por favor al salón del trono o a la cocina, pero quedense en un lugar donde puedan estar a salvo— ordenó la semidiosa a las pequeñas que suspiraron y asintieron con la cabeza —Ya regreso.

Wise siguio a las demas para no quedarse atras, con la seguridad de que las pequeñas estarían en un lugar a salvo. Estaban bajando las escaleras con cuidado al no haber tanta luz, Myrtille, Wise, Clarisse, Mortem y Odenia iluminaban el camino con su magia para no tropezar con algún escalón. Odenia veía aun el mapa y leía las notas que estaban al lado de cada punto que recorrían. Al llegar al final de las escaleras y caminar unos cuantos centímetros mas se detienen frente a un suelo con cuadros, tenían extraños signos que representaban algo.

—Bien, no debemos pisar cualquiera, según el mapa debemos pisar aquellos que representen a los dioses...Wise ¿que signo representa cada dios?— preguntó Odenia mirando a la semidiosa.

—No lo se, solo los conocí media hora o menos ¿como esperas que lo conozca bien?— Wise estaba indignada, no siempre tenia la respuesta —¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Que acaso no tuviste educación?

—Si la tuve...solo que no prestaba atención a esas clases, no era creyente hasta ahora— respondió entre dientes mirando a Wise pues ella era la razón por la cual creía que los dioses existían.

—Uhm— Clarisse miraba cada cuadro y sonrie al reconocer cada signo —Solo pisen los que tienen el rayo, la uva, el fuego y el sol, el resto son como los signos de los demás dioses pero tienen sus cosas erradas.

Casi nadie entendió nada, solo escucharon que debían seguir su camino sobre los que tenían el símbolo del rayo, uva, fuego y sol, algo que los llevó al otro lado sanos y salvo.

—Je, eres muy lista— halagó Beast a Clarisse provocándole un sonrojo en sus mejillas pero la noticia de la muerte de Karina hizo que no le durara mucho la felicidad.

—Sigamos...— Odenia siguió adelante, esta vez el camino era mas largo.

—Querida...— llamó Beast a la reina que volteo un poco para verlo —Debo decirte que, yo ya sabia los orígenes de tu familia.

—¿Qu-Que? Ugh...¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Beast?— preguntó Clarisse decepcionada del semental.

—Hace años, yo te lo iba a decir...pero, decidí callar, aparte de exiliarme tal vez me hubieras mandado a un manicomio— comentó Beast Slayer dando un suspiro.

—¿Como te enteraste? ¿Por medio del diario verdad?— cuestiona Clarisse viendo de reojo a Odenia.

—La verdad es que no...Clarisse, yo no soy de estos tiempos— Beast solo lograba confundir a la reina que lo miro extrañada —Yo vengo del pasado...yo, conocí a la reina Royal y a su hija la princesa Rosalia...

—¿¡QUE!?— gritó sorprendida la reina llamando la atención del resto.

—¿Que sucede? Callese señora, estoy cansada de sus histéricos gritos— ordenó la unicornio molesta con Clarisse.

—Shh...uh, tarde o temprano tenia que decirte esto, la reina Royal si fue buena como se creía, solo que era pura de corazón antes de volverse reina a los dieciséis y fundar Ekleipsi, la reina Irenda al enterarse que había una alicornio además de ella decidió hacer una búsqueda mandando a cuatro comandantes para capturar a Royal que solo era una joven campesina que vivía en el bosque con su madre...Sunlight, la cual...murió al tratar de protegerla, poco a poco Royal descubrió su poder hasta que llegó el día de enfrentarse a Irenda, logró derrotarla pero...¿A que costo? Mató a sus amigas, mató a quienes confiaban en ella...y mató mi confianza y aprecio, el poder a cegó de nuevo y eso la llevó a querer mas y mas, nunca paraba...cuatro años después me enteré del nacimiento de Rosalia...el padre de esa pequeña era uno de los comandantes que había sido mandado a raptar a Royal, Colen Diamond, fue ahí entonces cuando decidí atacar pero fue un grave error ya que fui capturado y encerrado en los calabozos por quince años...cuando conocí a Rosalia ella era diferente a su madre, era amable y bondadosa, gracias a ella fui liberado también ayuda de Colen que me sorprendió que siguiera vivo y de que ella no lo hubiera asesinado, pero al final...hicimos una revolución en la cual fallamos...Rosalia me dijo su plan y me convenció para ir al futuro...pero no entendí su plan...mas en el diario pude saber cuantos años duro reinando Royal en el reino...— esa explicación dejo con la mandíbula caída a Clarisse que seguía sin poder creerselo.

—No puede ser...el poder...de verdad corrompe— dice ella atónita.

—Siempre lo hace— repitió en otras palabras Beast suspirando.

—¡Llegamos al ultimo lugar— exclamó Odenia deteniéndose frente a un portón enorme, había una maquina al frente con teclados de números y una pregunta encima —A ver...¿Cuantos años duro el reinado de Royal Shine? Pfff...¿diecinueve años?— la unicornio blanca estaba por apretar una de las teclas pero Beast la detuvo apretando su casco con fuerza —¡OYE!

—No vayas a cometer una estupidez, Royal Shine no reino solo diecinueve años— dijo molesto Beast dejando el casco de Odenia.

—Pero si el libro dice que a los quince años ella ocupo el trono— se excusa la unicornio inquieta.

—No, si lees detenidamente el diario y leyeras mejor la historia, sabrías que Royal Shine a la edad de dieciséis años ocupo el trono PERO en el diario Rosalia dice "Después de mi encierro en un cristal por quinientos años con mi padre"...— Beast se sentó y comenzó a calcular todo —cuatro años, mas quince...mas quinientos...el reinado de Royal Shine duró... Quinientos diecinueve años —Beast fue quien apretó las teclas 5,1 y 9 encendiendo la luz verde y activando el portón que se abrió.

Al abrirse todos quedaron maravillados, pues habían estándares con muchos libros de magia e historia, no solo eso si no también pergaminos y estatuas pequeñas, otra cosa curiosa era una manta morada que cubría algo grande pero no le dieron importancia, después de tanto buscar ven un baúl largo, y al abrirlo encontraron mas retratos.

—A ver...— Odenia saco uno de ellos donde aparecía Royal abrazando con un ala a Rosalia —Awww que asco —la unicornio tiro a un lado el retrato y siguió buscando.

La idea de los elementales era buscar el báculo y encontrarlo antes que Odenia lo tuviera en su poder, pero no encontraban nada, Klage miro el objeto que estaba cubierto por la manta morada y curiosa se acerca para quitarla.

—Oigan...ahí hay dos dos ponis cristalizados— comentó la Monster Rabbit mirando dentro del cristal.

Todos voltearon a ver lo que había dentro de aquel cristal, las mandíbulas cayeron al presenciar lo que había adentro, Odenia fue la que mas destacó en estar sorprendida teniendo cierto brillo.

—Es...Royal Shine— mencionó Clarisse acercándose al cristal, la reina Royal estaba en una posición de pelea como si se estuviera por enfrentar a algo.

—Y no esta sola...Colen Diamond esta aquí también— dijo Beast viendo al lado de Royal al comandante Colen, que era un poni terrestre morado de crin gris y ojos dorados que al igual que la reina estaba en una posición de combate.

—Entonces ¿¡No murió!?— incluso Beast estaba sorprendido— Se suponía que Rosalia debía acabarla de una vez por todas.

—No pudo— interrumpió Odenia con el diario —Esta ultima pagina del diario estaba pegada, donde termina con una frase, dejen se las completo..."Al final, tuve que tomar la decisión mas difícil de todas...encerré a mi madre cristalizandola, y mi padre que había sido liberado conmigo de la cristalización se ofreció a volver ser cristalizado para cuando ella fuera liberada estar ahí para derrotarla, por que yo...no tengo las fuerzas para matar a mi propia madre"— terminó por leer Odenia cerrando el diario y tirándolo lejos —Que patética "no tengo las fuerzas para matar a mi propia madre" además de patética Rosalia Shine fue una cursi idiota que no tuvo los ovarios para matar a esa amenaza.

—Lo mismo digo de tu madre— comentó Clarisse acercándose a ella —Tal vez Royal habrá sido una gran desgraciada pero la reina Rosalia tuvo corazón.

—Un corazón muy delicado diría yo— siguió expresándose Odenia siendo descortez.

Las dos se pusieron a discutir, nadie se metía en aquella pelea pero sin darse cuenta el cristal que mantenía cautivos a Royal Shine y a Colen Diamond se estaba agrietando.

Mientras, en el castillo del reino Soleil, en lo mas profundo de sus calabozos en una celda estaba encerrada Terrie que no paraba de llorar, dejaba caer las lágrimas en un charco que hizo con estas, sentía su corazón a punto de estallar pero se detuvo al escuchar pasos que se hacían mas fuertes.

—¿Quien anda ahí?— preguntó Terrie mirando con desconfianza detrás de los barrotes.

—Yo...— respondió Agatha apareciendo teniendo el ceño fruncido, su expresión era poco amigable, Terrie sentía lo que le venia encima.

—Reina Agatha...¿Que hace aquí?— volvió cuestionar Terrie pero esta vez le dio la espalda para no verla.

—Creo que esa pregunta es la de menos...dime Terrie, ¿Por que quisiste matar a mi hijo?— ahora el interrogatorio lo tomaría ella, todo tiene un porque y sabe que Terrie no esta tan loca para actuar así de la nada.

—¿No lo sabe? Je...es obvio, estas cosas se deben de olvidar— contestó ella pero prosiguió para responder a la cuestión de la reina —En el sexto cumpleaños del príncipe Bord, mis padres...atacaron el castillo dejando una bomba en los regalos, ellos querían algo de monedas de oro para mantenerme, cuando fueron capturados y fusilados ¡EN MI PROPIA CARA! No aguante y rompí en llanto...

Terrie levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban llenas de lágrimas pero tragando saliva tomando todo el valor posible se levanta y mira a la reina con enojo.

—¡Me quitaron todo lo que tenia! Y yo...juré quitarles lo que mas les importaba— dice al final ella refiriéndose a Bord —Pero, lo que hicieron los padres, no tienen la culpa los hijo ¿verdad? Con Bord siendo alguien arrogante creí que podía deshacerme de una molestia para todos, pero...el fue cambiando, no solo por el bienestar del reino, si no también por mi y es algo que aprecio bastante así que seria mejor mantenerme lejos de Bord para no hacerle daño.

—Entonces, aceptas la culpa ¿estas arrepentida?— preguntó nuevamente Agatha seriamente.

—Si...y si me van a fusilar como a mis padres solo diganle a Bord que lo amo también, y que me perdone por haber sido tan ciega— dicho esto volvió a su lugar para descansar, dejando a la reina muy pensativa por la decisión.

 **REINO EKLEIPSI**

La reina Clarisse seguía discutiendo con Odenia, mientras que los demás seguían en su búsqueda ignorando como a escondidas el cristal se estaba agrietando mas y mas. La unicornio dejando de lado a la reina Clarisse se acerco a ver el retrato madre e hija entre Royal y Rosalia y lo volteo dándose cuenta de algo, en la esquina superior derecha había algo escrito y al leerlo de un salto llega arriba del cristal de una manera delicada por precaución, había un espacio libre detrás del cristal y se mete ahí, viendo al lado de ella una puerta pequeña que la abrió. Todos se preguntaban que hacia pero ven de su posición como brillaba una luz donde estaba Odenia.

La unicornio sale detrás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, veía con malicia al resto incluso a Klage que temblaba del miedo, Odenia mostró que en su poder ahora tenia el báculo, dorado con una esfera celeste brillante.

—¿Por que nos mira así?— se preguntaba para sus adentros la Monster Rabbit.

—Esto es malo...tiene el báculo— pensó Rouge poniendo una mueca.

—Al fin tengo lo que necesitaba...ahora NADIE me podrá detener— comentó mientras apuntaba a todos con la reliquia.

—¡Eso es lo que crees!— exclamó Wise Hunter impulsándose y lanzando un rayo de energía a Odenia, que no lo vio venir por lo que se estrello fuerte contra el cristal —¡CORRAN A LA SALIDA!

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron quedando ella sola con Odenia, pero alguien mas no obedeció las ordenes de Wise y esa era Klage que se puso al lado de la unicornio.

—¡Klage! Vete tu también— ordenó ella pero Klage negó con la cabeza —¿¡Por que!?

—Por que, yo la amo y ella a mi...y jure protegerla siempre— respondió dudosa en sus palabras.

—Exacto y ella dijo que haría todo por mi— comentó Odenia sobandose la cabeza y levantándose.

—¿Y tu harías todo por ella?— preguntó esta vez pero a Odenia, la que se puso a pensar.

—Depende...— fue lo que contestó rascándose la barbilla.

—Klage, ella siente todo por ti pero no amor ¡Abre tus ojos! Solo te utiliza, y cuando le dejes de ser útil...morirás— advierte Wise mirando a la joven poni que temblaba del miedo y vio a Odenia que le dio una señal para atacar a Wise —Y yo se que tienes una vida por delante Klage, pero si tu decisión es seguirla para al final ser convertida en polvo...no te detendré.

La monster rabbit se posicionó en modo de ataque, pero grande fue la sorpresa de Wise cuando Klage hizo un remolino que atrapó a Odenia pero ella seguía sin soltar el báculo.

—¡AAH! ¡Hoy te mueres maldita fenómeno!— exclamó Odenia y lanzó un rayo proveniente del báculo pero por estar dando vueltas y vueltas el rayo cayó sobre el cristal.

El cristal absorbió aquella energía del rayo de la reliquia, el cristal se agrietó por completo y se hizo miles de pedazos, vieron como cayeron Colen y Royal al suelo, a diferencia de Colen, la reina Royal estaba despierta y al abrir sus ojos produjo mas miedo en Wise y Klage.

—Agh, al fin...¡SOY LIBRE!— exclamó con malicia la alicornio y detuvo el remolino a su lado, al ver el báculo y quien lo tenía agarró del cuello a la unicornio asfixiándola sin miedo —Oh vaya, gracias por liberarme pequeña mocosa...pero esta reliquia ¡ES MÍA!

La alicornio le quito el báculo y tiro a Odenia sobre Klage y Wise que no dudaron dos veces en huir, Klage voltea y ve a Odenia tirada en el piso y tomando la valentía va por ella y la carga saliendo corriendo de ahí esquivando un rayo.

—Vuelvan, que el juego aun no termina— dice en un tono burlón avanzando unos pasos pero escuchó un quejido que la detuvo y miró a Colen que se estaba levantando —Uh, mi fiel comandante...¿Como has dormido?

—Royal...— llamó el poni y miró a la reina preocupado —Basta, se que hay un lado bueno en ti aun, es el poder del báculo que te transtorno.

—¡Lado bueno a la mierda!— al exclamar eso lanzó un rayo de magia a Colen pero este con sus pocas fuerzas logra esquivarlo.

—Deten eso...— pedía él, estaba en un estado débil algo que le molestaba mucho a la alicornio.

—Eres débil, no me sirves y no pienso perder el tiempo contigo— ella extendió sus alas y canalizando toda su magia mas el poder del báculo lanzó un rayo hacia arriba destruyendo todos los techos hasta dejar todo libre, tomó vuelo pero al salir del castillo sintió un aura de poder fuerte, su mirada fue dirigida al bosque —Mira nada mas, mi agradable...amiga jeje.

* * *

¡Hola a todos nuevamente! ¿como están? Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy uvu no olviden comentar que les pareció y nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo o3o ¡bye bye!


	20. Chapter 20

**Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado**

 **Capitulo 20**

 **La Luz de la Esperanza**

Los elementales estaban en el salón real, pero tras que Royal hiciera volar el techo del cuarto donde se encontraba cautiva provocó un temblor en el palacio. Beast estaba abrazando a Clarisse y a las niñas que encontró sentadas en el trono hechas bolita por el temblor. Vieron como Wise con Klage que cargaba a Odenia estaban llegando a sus lados alteradas.

—¿Que es lo que paso? Cuando llegamos el castillo tembló como nunca— dijo Clarisse indignada viendo a la semidiosa preocupada.

—Agh, estuvimos en una pelea con Odenia, Klage la logró detener pero Odenia por la "traición" disparo un rayo proveniente del báculo con la intención de lastimar a Klage, pero falló y el rayo calló en el cristal que mantenía atrapada a la reina Royal y...— su explicación se vio interrumpida al sentir otro temblor que sacudió el castillo.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, veían como el techo se agrietaba algo que impacto a todos, Clarisse hizo una señal para que los sirvientes salieran del castillo y con magia mantuvo el techo estable dándoles tiempo de escapar.

—¿¡Están todos fuera!?— preguntó Clarisse quejándose ya que había algo que impulsaba al techo a caer sobre ellos.

—¡Todos menos nosotros!— exclamó Bord asustado.

—¡CORRAN!— gritó la reina que empujó a Beast adelante y agarró a las potras de fuego, saliendo corriendo con el resto viendo detrás como se caía una parte del castillo.

En eso escuchan una risa maniática, sus miradas se dirigieron arriba y vieron a Royal Shine volar sobre ellos, algo que no entendieron era porque miraba el bosque.

—¡Oh vieja enemiga! Creo que es hora de despertarte de tu sueño— comentó Royal y con un movimiento disparó con el rayo del báculo a Irenda.

Ahora sus miradas fueron a dirección arriba del bosque, la reina de la oscuridad, Irenda, había abierto sus ojos despertando del sueño eterno a lo que se le había castigado hace muchísimos años atrás. La alicornio morada extendió sus alas y aquella aura morada desapareció un momento para volver a aparecer con un grito de la reina mostrando su poder una vez más.

—¡Oh mierda!— dijo Coura al verla despertar.

—Ugh...— Odenia estaba despertando sintiéndose incomoda pero no sabia el porque.

Al abrir ella los ojos se encontró en un extraño lugar, veía como lava caía, las rocas eran rojas en su totalidad y el calor intenso la llevó a levantarse, se tocó la frente con su casco derecho y miro a su alrededor, se preguntaba donde estaba y en su campo de vista logro divisar a lo lejos seres moviéndose. Odenia se acercó lo mas rápido posible pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos notó algo extraño.

—Son...¿Esqueletos?— se preguntó la unicornio mirándolos confundida ya que estos tenían cadenas y grilletes que los hacia ir juntos caminando por un puente de roca.

—Oh claro que si Darling, después de todo...este es el infierno— comentó una voz femenina oculta entre la oscuridad.

La unicornio volteo varias veces para encontrar de donde provenía aquella voz, después de haber dado unos pasos mas al frente algo la hace tropezar, al voltear para ver lo que la hizo caer encontrándose con una cola negra la cual siguió hasta donde iba conectada pero al ver de quien era su sorpresa la hizo retroceder y tropezar nuevamente.

—¡Un dragón!— exclamó Odenia aun retrocediendo arrastrándose.

—Una, una dragona y tu verduga ¡jajajaja!— corrigió aquél ser —Aunque ya tengo nombre...soy Ereba, diosa del inframundo.

—No...no me jodas ¿eres hembra? Sinceramente esa cara tuya no me convence del todo— le dijo la unicornio desconfiada de Ereba que le dio un azote con su cola —¡AAAH! ¿¡PERO QUE HAGO AQUÍ!?

—Esa pregunta es tan boba...obviamente niña, estas muerta— le respondió con un tono de voz elegante y fino.

La unicornio se quedo pasmada ¿muerta? Era la pregunta que pasaba por su mente, ella se miro sus cascos, patas, pero parecía seguir viva no tenia en nada de parecido con aquellos ponis esqueletos.

—Tranquila, tu llegaste aquí recién, ellos hace mucho años atrás solo es cuestión de tiempo para que quedes como ellos— le comentó chocando mejilla con mejilla con Odenia.

—Imposible...yo estaba viva ¿Como es que me morí?— le preguntaba la unicornio algo preocupada.

—Jeje después de liberar a esa tal...Royal Shine, caíste aquí, mi reino y tu seras mi nueva esclava— Ereba hizo un chasquido con sus garras haciendo aparecer unos grilletes en las patas de la unicornio.

—¡No! Ugh...— Odenia bajó sus orejas y empezó a escuchar murmullos —Esa voz...

En el mundo de los vivos, Klage estaba protegiendo a Odenia y susurrando cosas a su oído, el cuerpo de Odenia estaba en posición fetal pero no solo eso pues tenia uno de sus ojos abiertos , el amarillo cual vapor que desprendía se había acabado.

—Por favor Odenia despierta, te necesitamos...te necesito— susurraba Klage apegada a su cuerpo mientras se le escapaba unas lágrimas.

En el inframundo Odenia podía escuchar lo que decía, y miro desafiante a la diosa con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Eres una mentirosa, no estoy muerta...— esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la diosa y vio como Odenia se liberaba de los grilletes —Estoy entre la vida y la muerte en estos momentos...pero no dejaré que ganes.

—Que atrevida, me agradas mocosa...pero ya rindete ¡tu no puedes contra mi!— le dice de manera contradictoria para hacerla creer que ahora le pertenece.

—Mmm...— la unicornio se mantuvo pensativa y después de unos minutos da un suspiro —Bien, que te parece esto...darme un acertijo, tendré solo tres intentos y si logro adivinar correctamente me dejaras ir.

—Vaya, que entretenida eres...esta bien jeje trato hecho...pero si pierdes...— con rapidez ella se acerca a su rostro pasando de ser sus ojos grises a rojos carmesí — Sufrirás el eterno tormento de sufrimiento y agonía y te bañaras en tu propia sangre...bien, comencemos.

—Ay por los demás dioses...me voy a morir— pensaba la unicornio mientras fingía estar segura de si misma.

—Dejame pensar que acertijo podría ser...— dijo la dragona sentándose a pensar.

En el mundo de los vivos, los elementales estaban afuera luchando defendiéndose con sus elementos, la reina Irenda al despertar lo primero que hizo fue empezar a destruir todo a su paso acercándose a Royal Shine.

—Tu...— la alicornio morada observó con odio a la reina Royal.

—Tiempo sin verte Irenda, pero tranquila que no quiero pelear contigo— Royal apunta a los elementales con su casco —Estos niños...creen que nos pueden vencer.

—¡Y lo haremos!— exclamó Wise de manera en que se notara su valentía y poco miedo hacia ellas.

—No los veo capacitados tampoco para hacerlo...— comentó Irenda mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados y volvió a mirar a su antigua enemiga —¿Y que quieres?

—Unamos cuerpos, y gobernemos juntas este mundo— sugirió Royal Shine con malicia —Tendrías el báculo de cierta manera ¿no era lo que mas anhelabas usar hace años?

Irenda lo pensó bien, de cierta manera aun quería ese gran poder correr por sus venas. Los presentes se preguntaban que estaban haciendo y ven como ambas se acercaban hasta chocar cuernos. Una luz se esparce por toda la zona algo que dejo casi ciegos a todos por unos momentos, al mirar arriba ya no estaban Irenda ni Royal, al contrario había una sola entidad y era una alicornio de pelaje morado claro llegando al lila, tenia la crin negra con mechones morados, su iris era amarillo con azul mientras que su pupila era como la de un gato, así como Irenda y Royal usaba una tiara de plata con una gema morada incrustada en esta.

—¿¡Quien es ella!?— preguntó Myrtille sorprendida.

—No lo se, pero no voy a esperar a averiguarlo— comentó Rouge golpeando la tierra sacando un trozo enorme que lo mando hacia aquella alicornio, la cual solamente con su ala corta a la mitad ese gran pedazo y los devolvió con unas patadas —Oh mierda...

—¡Tontas! No pueden contra mi...¡No pueden con Delayra!— dijo su nombre por fin aquella fusión entre Royal e Irenda que tenía una voz múltiple.

Afortunadamente todos esquivan aquel ataque. Bord levanta sus cascos y las nubes se empezaron a juntar llamando a los rayos, hizo que uno de estos chocara con ella pero, no la lastimó solamente hizo que ella les devolviera el ataque con uno de los rayos que paso por su casco. Coura traía olas del mar cerca del reino, pero lo mantenía lejos de los súbditos de la reina Clarisse, encerró a aquella alicornio en una burbuja de agua con el propósito de ahogarla mas empezó a brillar y evaporó por completo el agua. Myrtille con su cuerno transmitía una energía que le intentaba quitar aquella fuerza vital para debilitarla pero todo le salio al revés pues Delayra casi le roba algo de energía a ella. Klage se levantó de nuevo, llamo a los vientos e hizo un remolino mas grande que atrapó a la alicornio de manera desprevenida. Wise aprovechó aquel remolino y tiro una bola de fuego que también fue absorbida, ahora era un remolino de fuego.

Clarisse mantenía a salvo a las pequeñas del peligro, pero al ver la situación de los elementos no sabia que hacer hasta que se le paso una idea por la cabeza, la reina Clarisse divisó desde su ubicación como Delayra daba vueltas y vueltas dentro sosteniendo bien el báculo, lanza un rayo de magia justamente en los cascos de Delayra que la hizo soltar la reliquia.

Se pudo escuchar el grito de báculo, todos observaron a donde iba y vieron como fue agarrado por Colen, que estaba algo lastimado pero seguía fuerte.

En eso, Delayra fue hacia el fondo del remolino logrando salir y agarrándolo de la cola y tirándolo en dirección de los demás pueblos.

—¡NO AHÍ!— gritó Clarisse y fue volando rápido hacia los pueblos de su reino protegiéndolos con un escudo de magia, pero el choque fue tal contra el gran escudo que acabo siendo destruir pero no salio ningún poni herido —¡Evacuen! ¡Vayan a un lugar seguro!

Los ponis salían de sus casas, padres agarraban a sus hijos y pasaban la voz para quienes no habían escuchado.

Delayra volteo a mirar a Colen, y se le acerca de manera en que pareciera inofensiva.

—¡Querido!— exclamó Delayra extendiendo su casco —Dame el báculo...

—No, jamas te lo daré ¡mucho menos sabiendo que tu e Irenda literalmente se hicieron una!— les reclamó a ambas, pero Delayra ya no se andaba con juegos por lo cual con magia deciden tratar de quitárselo.

—Llevemos esto a mayores alturas— dice mientras que volaba mas alto, y debido a que Colen no soltaba la reliquia también era elevado.

El semental con todas sus fuerzas se seguía aferrando al báculo, con mucha agilidad se columpio y le da una patada en la cara a Delayra que la mandó contra el castillo, él caía con la reliquia entre sus cascos pero Coura lo salvó al hacer una cama de agua debajo de él.

Los elementales se acercaron, Myrtille al verlo algo herido pone su casco en su pecho haciendo que recuperara sus fuerzas.

—Jeje, muchas...gracias— dijo Colen que para tener el ceño fruncido se podía notar una sonrisa.

—Gracias por salvarme— habló el báculo con una voz masculina sorprendiendo a todos y hacer que retrocedieran —¿Que?

—¿¡Habla!?— preguntó Wise aunque la respuesta era mas que obvia.

—Que no los sorprenda, que a mi también me costó creer que él hablaba— comentó Beast Slayer refiriéndose a él como un ser vivo mas.

—Bien, eso se hablará después pero ahora damelo para acabar con esa loca— ordenó Wise, Colen se lo estaba por dar pero el báculo levito solo.

—Lo siento, pero, después de tantos años los únicos que me pueden utilizar son aquellos de la familia real Shine, pero que tengan suficiente fuerza para poderme manejar...como esa unicornio loca de ahí— avisó el báculo apuntando Odenia que seguía en ese estado.

—¿Que? Pero...ella no es descendiente de nuestra familia, no es ninguna Shine— cuestionó Clarisse y es que al verla solo podía ver a la asesina de su hija.

—Que extraño, yo sentí algo en ella que pareciera ser de la familia pero debió ser por su gran poder de magia...— dijo el báculo al recordar como fue usado por ella.

La reina Clarisse al pertenecer a la familia real, intentó usar el báculo pero no fue posible, por mas que lo moviera o demostraba su poder no parecía ser suficiente para controlarlo frustrandola demasiado.

—Entonces...¡Tenerte es inútil!— se quejó Bor mirando el báculo el cual había golpeado la cabeza del príncipe —Au, perdón pero es la verdad, si ni la reina puede controlarte.

—Lo peor es que no podemos liberar nuestro verdadero poder sin el elemento de la luz, ese elemento activa a todos y los hace mas fuerte— dijo preocupada la semidiosa al saber que todo estaría perdido.

—Debe de haber una manera de...— Klage fue interrumpida al sentir como algo por detrás venia hacia ellos, al voltear ve una esfera de magia potente y todos se hicieron a un lado.

El ataque de feroz, a tal punto que al chocar todos salieran volando, Wise agarró a las pequeñas hermanas Ble y Roz que hicieron el mismo truco que Irenda y Royal, se fusionaron creando un fuego mas intenso y a un ser grande del tamaño de Wise.

—Nosotras también queremos ayudar— dijeron ambas e hicieron un mural de fuego que los protegería por momentos de ella por el momento.

INFRAMUNDO

Odenia estaba sentada sobre una roca, quedándose dormida cuando entonces la diosa Ereba la bota de la roca tirándola al frío suelo.

—¡Lo tengo! ejem, soy dado y soy cambiado, estuve cuando llegaste al mundo y tu no me elegiste, pero yo te voy acompañar...hasta el final— por fin dijo el acertijo ella dejando a Odenia demasiado confundida.

—¿Qu-Que? Dado y cambiado, estuvo ahí cuando llegue al mundo, no lo elegí...pero me acompañara hasta el final...uhm, mis...¿padres?— preguntó Odenia rascándose la cabeza.

—Primer error, te quedan dos intentos...creo que esto sera fácil— dice Ereba confiándose en que la unicornio perdería.

—Ugh...¿la sangre?— respondió Odenia pero estaba dudosa de su respuesta, cuando Ereba negó con la cabeza ahora solo le quedaba un intento.

La unicornio tranquilamente se sentó, cerró sus ojos y pensó, Odenia tenia agachada sus orejas y empezó a escuchar las voces del mundo de los vivos. Escuchaba a Wise gritar, escuchaba el sonido del agua, podía sentir las vibraciones de la tierra, los rayos estaban molestos, sintió el aire en su rostro para estar en un lugar caluroso y escuchó la risa maquiavélica de Delayra. Dejó fluir los recuerdos por su mente y al abrir los ojos subió la mirada.

—El nombre, se me fue dado y lo e cambiado, estuvo ahí cuando llegue al mundo pero siempre me acompañara hasta la muerte— respondió segura de sus palabras.

La diosa gruñó tras su respuesta, y acercó una de sus garras a su frente.

—Bien hecho niña, lo has logrado...pero no te iras hasta que te de eso— Ereba de pronto le da a Odenia un tipo de electroshock que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Ella cayó al suelo de espaldas mientras miraba todo borroso, cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos tenia la mirada preocupante de Klage encima.

—¡Odenia! Has despertado— dijo contenta Klage al ver como la unicornio abrió sus ojos.

—Tu...tonta fenómeno ¡me traicionaste!— exclamó Odenia que dirigía su casco a la cara de Klage pero fue detenida por Wise.

—¡Ya dejala!— ordenó la semidiosa y la asesina quitó su casco bruscamente.

—No me toques, por tu culpa es que sucedió todo...si te hubieras ido nada de esto estaría pasando— culpó Odenia a Wise por las circunstancias de ahora.

—Las cosas eran inevitables, además, fue tu culpa de que Royal Shine haya escapado— se excusó a híbrida cruzando sus cascos.

—Agh...como sea, yo iré a proteger a mis bestias— dicho esto ella se intentó ir.

—No, espera...Odenia te necesitamos— recalcó Klage que con solo decir eso la detuvo —Enserio, me duele haberte traicionado pero...

—¡No me importa tus estúpidos sentimientos!— exclamó Odenia volteando bruscamente.

—Uh...por supuesto que no...— murmuró Klage agachando su cabeza un poco con la mirada a otro lado, un ambiente agresivo se sintió.

—¿Que?— Odenia levantó su oreja intentando escuchar lo que ella decía.

—¡Ya me has oído! Por supuesto que no te importa, solo te preocupas por ti misma ¡Por los demás no te preocupas en absoluto!— le gritó la monster rabbit, ya se había dado cuenta lo que estaba bien y mal, no tenia mas esa venda en sus ojos.

—Oh, a si que tu eres mucho mejor yo, ¿verdad? Fenómeno— le pregunta Odenia indignada.

—Pues...en realidad creo que si ¡Lo soy! Me preocupo por Wise, me preocupo por mis nuevos amigos, hasta me preocupo por el destino de este mundo que esta en nuestros cascos ¡Y estoy intentando mostrarte que me preocupo por ti de nuevo!— siguió insistiendo Klage tratando de hacerla razonar.

—¿Por qué alguien como tu se preocuparía por mi?— preguntó de nuevo la unicornio mas enojada.

—¡Porque estoy tratando de darte una oportunidad!— respondió ella mientras veía como sus amigos luchaban por proteger a los demás.

—¡No quiero otra oportunidad!— Odenia estaba por golpear a Klage pero ella misma la detuvo.

—¡NO TE LA MERECES!— gritó Klage dejándola sin habla y quitándole de su crin larga su arma, que eran los abanicos de hierro, para unirse a la lucha con sus amigos, vencerían a la reina Delayra cueste lo que le cueste.

Odenia se la quedo mirando por unos momentos, resentida, y vio como la barrera de fuego morado caía ante la magia de Delayra que miro con desprecio a los elementales.

—Vamos, intenten detenerme— retó la alicornio.

A pesar de tener una reliquia tan poderosa no podían usarla, o no eran de la familia o no eran los suficientemente fuertes. La unicornio se fue sin mas dejándolos atrás, mientras galopaba por los pueblos ella dio un rugido que alertó a una bestia que fue en dirección a Odenia. La manticora era el monstruo que, sin dudarlo fue en busca de su protectora y al llegar cerca de donde estaba la unicornio se sube de un salto al lomo de la bestia

—¡Llevame a la cabaña!— ordenó Odenia seriamente a lo que la bestia obedeció.

De regreso con los elementales, Wise Hunter luchaba contra Delayra a casco limpio, los ataques de Wise eran rápidos pero la alicornio los esquivaba como si nada. La pata de la semidiosa dio en la cara de la reina pero esta ni se inmuto, dejó escapar una pequeña risa y tomó del casco a Wise forzándola ir contra la tierra.

—¡Wise— gritaron preocupadas las pequeñas Ble y Roz acercándose.

—No...alejense— advirtió Wise levantándose con dificultad.

Sin piedad alguna, Delayra se acercó a Ble y le dio una patada tan fuerte en el pecho paralizándola, lo mismo hizo que Roz dejándolas tendidas en la tierra. Wise se sorprendió y con toda su rabia lanzo una bola de fuego salida de sus cuernos. Delayra devolvió el ataque pero mas potente, creo con su magia varios soldados de roca los cuales se acercaban a los elementos, lamentablemente Rouge no tenia control sobre estos por culpa de Delayra.

—Ya rindanse, nadie puede contra mi— volvió a repetir Delayra sabiendo lo fuerte que era y que ni los elementos podían con ella.

—Nunca me rendiré— fue lo que dijo Wise al atrapar su propio ataque y hacerlo desvanecerse, estaba cansada y un dolor grande se apoderó de su pecho —Niñas...

En esos momentos, Delayra quería apoderarse de nuevo del báculo, pero un rugido la detuvo y miro al frente como llegaba Odenia con todas las bestias del bosque, manticoras, Basilisco, hidras, perros de tres cabezas, quimeras, y Windigos que estaban sobre las demás bestias.

—Oh vaya ¿trajiste a tus pequeñas mascotas? Que patético— comentó Delayra sin darle importancia, si ni una semidiosa pudo con ella creía que menos podían unas bestias.

—No Irenda, te equivocas, tanto como yo...Crees que con tener todo el poder te sentirás mejor por dentro pero eso no llena el vacío de tu corazón, aunque no tienes, pero yo lo sigo conservando, mi inmadurez y mi miedo me impedían seguir adelante por mis huellas del pasado...tal vez nadie me perdone por los crimenes cometí ¡Pero ya no tengo miedo y no tengo porque seguir escondiéndome!— Odenia saca una corona de plata, con incrustaciones de gemas celestes, bajo los escombros del castillo las alas de ella se movían, la reina Clarisse abrió sus ojos sorprendida por lo que veía.

—Esa corona...es de...— la reina Clarisse fue interrumpida al ver como Odenia iba a seguir.

—¡Yo soy Karina Shine, hija de Clarisse Shine y tu descendiente, protectora del bosque y hoy mis reinos voy a proteger!— exclamó ella colocándose la corona, la cual dio un brillo intenso que cubrió a Odenia, las alas salieron se los escombros y fueron hacia ella colocándose en su lugar, aquella luz radiante también las cubrió y cuando el brillo desaparece se puede ver como la unicornio había cambiado, tenia su crin lacia color azul y sus ojos volvieron a ser color dorado oscuro —¡ATAQUEN!

Karina tomó vuelo y las bestias obedecieron sus ordenes saltando sobre el ejercito de roca atacando con ferocidad, la princesa se acercó al grupo de ponis con la mirada agachada y avergonzada.

—Karina...— Clarisse se acercó a ella con una expresión seria intimidándola.

—Perdón madre...por huir, sabia lo mucho que te importaba que me casara con el príncipe Bord pero...no lo amaba, yo enserio estaba cansada de seguir esos protocolos de princesa...y se que eso no justifica mis crímenes pero la magia negra...— Karina fue interrumpida por el abrazo fuerte de su madre y de su padre que la dejaban sin aire.

—Mi pequeña princesa, lo importante es que estas devuelta, perdoname a mi por haber puesto a mi reino antes que a mi propia familia— se disculpó ella con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—Y perdoname a mi, debí haber luchado por ti para quedarme, en vez de rendirme e irme así sin mas— también se arrepintió Beast teniendo ambos tranquilidad en sus corazones al saber que su hija no estaba muerta.

—Ehm, lamento arruinar su momento familiar pero...¡Ahi viene!— advierte Rouge al ver Delayra iba hacia ellos con una mirada llena de furia.

Karina aparto a sus padres y se puso delante de todos, un escudo de luz los protege ni un rayo de magia pudo hacer que se quebrara, algo que impactó a Wise que se acercó lo mas rápido que pudo a ellos.

—Odenia digo, Karina...eres..¡luz!— dijo sorprendida la semidiosa por el escudo que había aparecido de la nada.

—Ya lo noté... Creo que ahora si podemos luchar con esa loca— apuntó Karina a Delayra que se sobaba la cabeza por el choque que tuvo con el escudo.

—Ten esto— Colen acercó el báculo a la princesa con cuidado algo que con un poco de timidez lo agarró.

—Tengo miedo...¿Y si me corrompo como paso con Royal?— preguntó Karina preocupada.

—No lo harás, en el corazón de Royal cuando era joven se acumulaba el rencor y el odio en secreto, pero en ti no siento ninguna emoción o sentimiento impuro, haz cambiado y al proteger a quienes quieren ayudar lo demuestra— esas palabras del báculo aparte de causar cierta emoción provocó un impacto —Si niña, puedo hablar, no es la gran cosa ¿sabes?

Los elementales se pusieron en orden formando un circulo, Karina estaba al frente de todos con el báculo apuntando a Delayra.

—¿Estas segura de lo que haces Karina?— preguntó la reina arqueando una ceja con fastidio —¿No quieres mas poder? Mira, tienes el báculo ahora mismo...puedes usarlo contra ellos y unirte a mi, te tendré piedad y tal vez te eduque como mi alumna.

—Tienes razón, puedo usarlo en contra de ellos pero eso es malo, incorrecto y bajo, esto no lo hago por mi si no por aquellos quienes están afuera por una esperanza, y esa esperanza somos nosotros— después de ese pequeño discurso los elementos se conectaron con ella levitando sobre el suelo —Deberían estar separadas

Delayra pudo sentir ese gran poder que emanaban los siete y sobre todo el báculo que se alimentaba de su energía, la reina lanzo un rayo potente color negro con dorado que se dirigía a ellos pero por el báculo sale un rayo mas grande y de mayor fuerza gracias a los elementales que hacían retroceder el ataque de Delayra por mas que le pusiera mucho esfuerzo. Colen veía como ambas alicornios se des-fusionan por el pánico y cerró los ojos para no ver la destrucción de la alicornio que una vez amo.

El rayo le dio un gran impacto, todos se quedaron viendo que le había pasado a su enemiga y cuando el humo se esparció ven como caían dos coronas y dos pares de zapatos lo único que había quedado.

Aterrizaron en la tierra y miraron todo el desastre, al ver que Delayra a sido destruida se dan un abrazo grupal y se dieron cuenta que el ejercito de piedra se desmoronó y las bestias celebraron entre si regresando al frente de Karina.

—Lo hicieron excelente— halago la alicornio acariciando la cabeza de una de ellas —Gracias por ayudarme, es hora de que regresen a su hogar.

—Eh, Karina alejate de esas cosas— ordenó Clarisse preocupada pero solo recibió una mirada seria de su hija —O puedes seguir hablando con ellas jeje.

Las bestias se retiraron pero a la vez los ponis volvían a sus pueblos, al ver que las bestias se acercaban a ellos se agachan creyendo que serian comida para ellos pero los monstruos no les hizo nada en absoluto mas bien pasaron sobre los ponis sin hacerles daño.

Wise se acerca a las niñas, no se movían, tomo sus cuerpos y los abrazó fuerte solo podía sentir un gran dolor en su corazón. Karina se acercó a ellas y con el báculo toco sus cabezas despertandolas.

—Mm...¡Wise!— Ble fue la primera en reaccionar y abrazar a la semidiosa —¡Estas bien!

—Ay, mi cabeza...— se quejó Roz sobando su nuca y miró a quien la abrazaba —¡Wise! ¿¡ganamos!?

—Jeje, por supuesto que si pequeñas...hemos ganado— les dice contenta la semidiosa que derramó unas lágrimas al verlas sanas.

Karina elevó el báculo y con su poder un aura blanca se expandió por los tres reinos arreglando los desastres causados por los terremotos, en eso la luz del sol comenzó a brillar para Ekleipsi también alegrando a los pueblerinos del reino que no paraban de gritar de alegría.

—Uh...— Klage se acercó con timidez a Karina con la cabeza cabizbaja —¿Odenia?

—¿Ah? Oh...Klage, lo lamento pero...yo ya no soy Odenia, soy Karina, les debo una explicación...a todos, pero eso será después ahora quiero arreglar los daños que hice— la princesa miro a Mortem con pena, sabia que las perdidas que ocasionó no podían ser regresadas —Lamento mucho lo que te hice a ti y a tu familia Mortem, solo espero que me perdones— al decir eso hace que la magia del báculo rodee a la esquelética transformándola en una poni de carne y órganos nuevamente.

—Je...gracias princesa Karina— agradeció Rubí con una leve sonrisa e inclinándose ante ella.

—Uh...Princesa Karina— Bord la miró desde su posición y por miedo de ella decidió hablarle desde ahí— lamento como la trate hace tres años cuando nos avisaron de nuestro compromiso, no quería actuar como un patán.

—Si lo recuerdo, y no te preocupes...se que desde ahora todo va a ser mejor ¿no báculo?— preguntó la princesa mirando a la reliquia.

—Estas en lo cierto, Princesa Karina— respondió el báculo con certeza.

 **Una Semana Después**

En el castillo de Ekleipsi, se celebraba una gran fiesta no solo por el regreso del sol si no tambien por el regreso de la princesa Karina y el rey Beast Slayer.

Wise Hunter estaba en un balcón mirando los cielos, ella podía escuchar el llamado de los dioses y lo mas probable seria por la destrucción de estos hacia ella por no haber cumplido su ultima misión. Pero para olvidarse de ese momento decidió volver a la fiesta junto con los demás. Bord estaba junto a Terrie rodeándola con uno de sus cascos y mirando a sus padres con una expresión que decía "Es lo que elegí", Rubí estaba cargando a su hijo quien estaba comiendo de la fuente de chocolate. Coura y Myrtille habían llegado con unos pequeños potrillos que entraron al castillo con trajes de kun-fu haciendo sus movimientos de pelea.

—Me da gusto que la Reina Liria donara fondos para nuestro local de artes marciales— comentó Coura saludando a la reina Liria desde lejos.

Rouge caminaba por unos pasillos haciendo guardia, a pesar de que todos tenían ese día libre para disfrutar de la fiesta y vio como el comandante Colen observaba con orgullo el retrato de su hija que tenia una placa que decía "Rosalia Shine "La Justa" Segunda Reina de Ekleipsi".

—¿Esta todo bien comandante Colen?— preguntó la pegaso acercándose a él.

—Je, la verdad es que si estoy muy bien...me alegra que mi hija haya cumplido su sueño de ser la mejor reina de este reino— respondió el comandante con una leve sonrisa —Escuche que su padre fue el mejor comandante de este siglo, y que usted a seguido sus pasos...¿Le gustaría aprender conmigo nuevos movimientos?

—¿Es una cita?— pregunta de nuevo ella pero de una manera mas coqueta sonrojando al comandante —Jeje, mañana a las siete, me gusta ser madrugadora.

Ella pasó por su lado y con su cola acaricio el mentón del comandante que no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas por aquella acción y siguió a la pegaso con una mirada picara.

En el salón real habían tres tronos donde obviamente se sentaba la familia real de los Shine, Beast y Clarisse se levantan llamando la atención de todos.

—Hola a todos, es un gusto tenerlos aquí presentes, después de tres largos años están devuelta aquí con nosotros su rey, Beast Slayer y mi hija la princesa Karina Shine— todos chocaron sus cascos aplaudiendo —Debido a la ausencia de mi hija, es hora de que ella elija a sus dos doncellas reales.

La princesa Karina se levantó de su trono con su báculo al ser la nueva portadora de este, mirando a todos muy contenta.

—Fue una decisión difícil, pero al final...elegí que mis doncellas reales serian Klage Yasashi-sa...— nombró la princesa extendiendo su casco hacia la monster rabbit que gustosamente la tomó de ahí colocándose a su lado derecho —Y Wise Hunter...

La semidiosa escupió su bebida a un lado mojando a un guardia al escuchar su nombre.

—Ups...perdón— Wise fue hacia ellas y subió a su lado —Karina...¿Por que yo? Debo regresar con los dioses...

—No, yo quiero que te quedes aquí...A que hagas tu vida y que dejes de seguir las ordenes de ellos que no supieron valorar tus esfuerzos— comentó la alicornio extendiendo su casco —¿Aceptas?

—Si, acepto— afirmó Wise, pero apenas tomo el casco de la princesa sus cuernos desaparecieron, al igual que sus garras, ahora parecía una poni común —Creo que los dioses también estaban de acuerdo...— fijó su mirada arriba y dio un suspiro —Gracias...

—¡Mamá!— exclamaron las pequeñas Ble y Roz acercándose a ella, cada una tenia una medalla, Wise no dudo en darles un fuerte abrazo a las dos.

—Karina, ahora ¿todo terminó?— preguntó Klage inclinando su cabeza hacia el hombro de la princesa.

—Si Klage, y para bien— respondió la alicornio estando por darle un beso a la poni, pero hizo aparecer un abanico que las cubrió de las miradas de todos concluyendo su beso.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

 **TvT sip, ya dio fin esta historia**

 **Pero no todo se queda aquí, pues la verdad estoy planeando capítulos extra para este fic pero antes que nada en el siguiente cap que suba hablaré sobre las curiosidades de OHP, seguido de eso vendrá un Ask de preguntas y recién ahí subiré esos capítulos extra de lo que sucedió antes y después de OHP.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo en seguir esta historia y ¡nos vemos pronto!**


	21. Chapter 21: Curiosidades

_Hola a todos, como dije en el capítulo final del fic dije que iba a subir un cap de CURIOSIDADES de la historia los cuales no se donde están..._

 _Klage: Fluffly los tiene :3_

 _Fluffly: *mordía la hojita con las curiosidades*_

 _.,." oie ñu *se la quita* ay...tu wea de cola babeo y mordisqueo la hoja :'v_

 _Fluffly: *da una lamidita*_

 _.,.! :'v no me puedo enojar contigo :^ muy bien ¡comencemos!_

 **1- Cambio de Roles**

Con esto me refiero a que en realidad Odenia y Wise tendrían los roles intercambiados solo que con propósitos diferentes. Wise seguiría siendo una cazadora de bestias y Odenia seria un intento de ser perfecto de los dioses que salio muy mal y fue al mundo mortal para esparcir el caos.

 **2- La Broma de Marosik**

Esto no se llega a saber a fondo en el fic, solo el dios Keravno sabia lo que había hecho ella. Una broma que para la diosa del vino fue ligera pero de mal gusto para el dios del rayo. La broma fue que Marosik le presentó una yegua hermosa al dios y este no tardo en querer algo con esa poni pero al momento en que iban a tener su momento apasionado, la yegua era un macho disfrazado y como castigo Keravno maldijo a Marosik para que su vino se volviera agua.

 **3- ¿Sin Talento?**

Como sabrán todos, en el mundo de MLP todo poni al encontrar su talento obtiene su CM, bueno, en mi mundo (mi fic) los ponis no tienen CM, y no es porque no tengan talento...es solo que...me daba flojera crearles a los 30 personajes que salían una cutie mark ;v;

 **4- Evolución de Odenia**

Hace tres años yo cree a Odenia con el nombre de Odisea, anteriormente fue una humana creada por los dioses del olimpo, luego paso a ser una unicornio con ropa griega (pero no duro mucho y la volvi pastel goth) después la volví alicornio pero al no gustarme su nueva apariencia la volví una wolf-pony y le cambie el nombre a "Diacasia" pero extrañaba tanto a la antigua versión que después de ver unos gamplays de Undertale decidí hacer a Odisea de nuevo pero esta vez con un cambio mas radical, le quite y cambie unas cosas y como ya no estaba tan segura con el nombre se cambio a "Odenia".

 **5- Adoptados**

No todos los personajes que aparecen en la historia son creados por mi, hombre, yo solo las adopte pero la verdad estoy agradecida con las originales creadoras.

 **6- Referencia**

Una gobernante decide huir, cambiar su identidad y proteger un bosque donde todos están en contra ¿a que les suena? Cuando cree el fic no tenia idea alguna para el pasado de Odenia, estaba desesperada hasta que apareció el episodio de Steven Universe "Una Rosa Pálida" donde se revela que Diamante Rosa solo fingió su muerte para huir y proteger la tierra de sus hermanas (Azul y Amarillo) de ahí me inspire ¡Gracias Rebbeca Sugar!

 **7- Origines: El Retorno del Mal**

Como se ha visto en el fic, aparece Royal Shine cuya historia no termine pero antes del final se cuenta lo que paso con ella y con Colen.

 **8- El Nombre**

Ya se reveló que en el fic, Odenia cuando era princesa su nombre era "Karina Shine" pero una idea anterior era que en vez de Karina se iba llamar "Catrina" nombre de la diosas de la muerte de México...se lo cambie ya que tenia miedo de enfadar a los demás por eso ;v;

 **9- Las Familias Reales**

Anteriormente la idea era que en la familia real del reino Soleil el primer villano iba ser Leonor, mientras que su esposa Agatha era tratada como sirvienta pero lo engaña con un guardia y concibe al príncipe Bord. Mientras que en la familia real del reino Mond la madre de los príncipes Schild y Liria seguiría viva mientras que su esposo iba ser el que en realidad estaría muerto.

 **10- Final Alternativo**

Yo antes no quería que mi fic tuviera un final bonito, donde el bien ganaba, la verdad en el final no iba a aparecer Royal ni Irenda si no Odenia, Klage intentaría convencerla de que dejara todo ese poder para volverse buena sin embargo Odenia la mataría tras darle un beso que estaba "lleno de amor" pero en realidad era un beso venenoso. La unicornio mataba a todos sin dejar nada quedando ella sola y al darse cuenta de esto se quitaría la vida.

 **11- Especie Cerrada**

Como dije en la curiosidad #6 la historia de Odenia esta basada en Pink, pero no podía olvidar a la ayudante de Rose, Perla, por lo cual decidí que Odenia tuviera a Klage la cual es tan muy dependiente a ella emocional y sentimentalmente. Klage es una Monster Rabbit que es una especie cerrada de DeviantArt perteneciente a QueenPigPinku.

 **12-La Mascara de Odenia**

En el capítulo 15 "Atrapados" en la primera parte Odenia utiliza una mascara para no ser reconocida por los reyes. La mascara era de cara larga con un semblante triste haciendo una referencia al asesino Ghostface.

 **13- Las Alas**

En el capitulo final, cuando las alas salieron de los escombros y se apegaron a Odenia (Karina) fue una escena basada de mi película favorita "Maléfica" cuando las alas de ella salen del vidrial y se adhieren a su espalda regresando a su lugar.

 **14- El Elemento en la Corona**

En el capítulo final, Odenia o Karina no era exactamente la portadora de la luz, mas bien el elemento estaba en la corona y recién cuando se la pone ella adquiere el elemento a través de esta.

 **15- Dos Personajes Diferentes**

Una idea anterior, era que Mortem y Rubí fueran por completo diferentes personajes. Me refiero a que Rubí al morir dejaba de aparecer y Mortem aparecería como una antagonista mas después de la reina Ariadna.

 **16- Síndrome de Estocolmo**

Algo muy triste de uno de los personajes era que, Klage en realidad sufría de este síndrome que consiste en tener afecto a su agresor (Odenia) viéndose como una relación lésbica toxica.

 **17- Templos Separados**

Odenia cuando salio de picnic con Klage y Mortem contó la historia del príncipe que no logró ser rey, pues ¿como un unicornio pudo conseguir tanto poder? La respuesta es que aquel príncipe fue al reino Mond a pedirle a Hederis, Zoora y Ereba (cuyos templos eran uno) y engaño a los tres para que le dieran ese poder y así maldecir el reino de Ekleipsi, el rey de Mond de esos tiempos contempló lo sucedido y mandó a construir los templos por separado en diferentes sitios para que no volviera a suceder.

 **18- Los Apodos**

En el capítulo final, Colen ve el retrato de su hija cuya placa decía "Rosalia Shine "La Justa" Segunda Reina de Ekleipsi" pero no es la única, pues en las placas de cada retrato de cada reina que llegaba al trono tenían un apodo diferente. Aunque en el retrato de Royal no tenia un apodo debido que a que su hija no quería que la familia viera de mal modo a su madre pero el reino anteriormente la conocía como "El Azote de Hederis", si se preguntan cual seria el apodo de las actuales reina y princesa de Ekleipsi el de Clarisse seria "La Piadosa" mientras que el de Karina seria "La Desafiante".

 **19- El Capricho de Royal**

Bueno, como sabrán incluso lo dije en la curiosidad #18, solamente hay retratos de gobernantes HEMBRAS a excepción del padre de Clarisse ¿Por que? En el anterior fanfic donde pertenecía "El Ultimo Hijo del Crepúsculo" ella ODIABA a los machos, y quería solo que su descendencia fueran solamente hembras así que yo le cumplí ese capricho porque la verdad si me gusto esa idea .,." pero todo ese lazo de hembra a hembra termino con el nacimiento del padre de Clarisse.

Royal: Cambiaste la receta!

 **20- Nombres en otro idioma.**

En la serie de MLP se lee y escucha claramente que los nombres de los personajes son del idioma ingles, un ejemplo seria Fluttershy que es una conjugación de palabras que significa "Aleteó tímido", en el fic los nombres no son conjugaciones de otras palabras a excepción de los nombres de los dioses pero a lo que me refiero es que los nombres de mis personajes son mas bien palabras escritos en: Latín, Portugués y Alemán. Como "Myrtille" (alemán) que en español significa Arándano.

* * *

 _Y esas fueron todas las curiosidades de la historia espero les haya gustado._

 _¡Antes de que me vaya! En la próxima publicación planeo hacer un ASK (preguntas y respuestas) para todos los personajes que han aparecido en la historia incluyendo a los dioses, a antagonistas muertos hasta para el mismo báculo si es que tienen alguna duda pueden dejar las preguntas en los reviews pero en todo caso de que no haya nada proseguire con los capítulos extra :3/_

 _¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!_


	22. Chapter 22: Preguntas y Respuestas

_¡HOLA A TODOS LOS PONIS!_

 _Muy buenos días, hoy como sabrán se responderán las preguntas que dejaron. Espero hayan dejado todas xd ya que no habrá NINGÚN otro capítulo a este. Quiero agradecerles de nuevo por estar siguiendo la historia uvu ❤ les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos ustedes._

 _Pero antes de comenzar debo avisar que no solo se responderán las preguntas de aquí en fanfiction si no también que hice un blog en Amino para responder las preguntas de ellos también._

 _Ahora sin nada mas que decir...*saco las hojitas con baba y mordisqueadas* :u KLAGE CONTROLA ESA WEA_

 _Klage: perdón :(_

 _Bueno .,. Comencemos primero con las preguntas de fanfiction :3_

* * *

 **Preguntas de...**

 **Nahuel836**

 **1: Para Wise: ¿Por que cuando te crearon los dioses te asqueaste con tu cuerpo? Se que era medio raro, pero era cool XD.**

Wise: bueno ponte en mi lugar, nacer, tener conciencia y darte cuenta que tienes cuernos y partes de otros dos animales es algo que no me esperaba. Aunque si tienes mucha razón...¡ES COOL! Pero los dioses me volvieron una mortal y me quitaron mis cuernitos.

 **2: Para Klage: ¿En que momento, luego de que Odenia te salvara la vida, comenzaste a enamorarte de ella? ¿O fue desde que te rescató? ¿Y que viste en ella que te hizo amarla?**

Klage: pues jeje, fue después de conocerla...cuando me salvó y me llevó a la cabaña tuve mucho miedo al ver los cuerpos sin vida de esos ponis pero, sabia que dentro de ella ocultaba un buen corazón a pesar de las torturas que me hacia.

 **3: Para Borde: ¿Cual fue tu reacción cuando volviste a tu reino y te enterarse que Terrie era la que planeó el atentado? ¿Que hiciste después de eso? ¿Y por que quisiste seguir con ella a pesar de lo que hizo?**

Príncipe Bord: me quede "AH NO JODAS ¿¡QUE!?" saber que la chica que amas te intentó matar muchas veces te deja...algo lastimado, decidimos pasar por un psicólogo a Terrie el cual determinó que tenia un trauma por la muerte de sus padres, imagínate a una potrilla de seis años ver morir a su padres siendo fusilados eso debió ser duro para ella. Me quede con Terrie para protegerla y ayudarla, después de lo que sufrió yo no era capaz de dejarla por su cuenta.

 **Preguntas de...**

 **Comet Galaxy**

 **Para Odenia/Karina: entonces tu escapaste, fuiste al bosque, te cortaste y te volviste protectora del bosque, loca y sádica?**

Karina: puedes llamarme Kari, y si lo dices así suena muy mal...pero si, estaba cansada de que mi madre me hostigara con lo deberes de como ser una princesa, fui al bosque me corte las alas y encontré un libro raro...pero esto se explicara mas en un capítulo extra.

 **Para Wise: al principio no te gustó como te crearon? Querías que tuvieras alas de mariposa o que?**

Wise: ya lo respondí aunque tener alas de mariposa suena muy lindo, pero me hubiera gustado tener mas unas alas de dragón como Ereba.

 **Para Klage: dime la verdad, en serio amas mucho a Odenia aunque te tratara tan mal?**

Klage: ¡SI! La amo muchísimo, a pesar de todo eso que me hacia, siento que estaba ella obligada a hacer esas cosas malas conmigo, no se por que.

Karina: adoro su inocencia.

 **Para Agatha: entonces ya te volviste reina buena?**

Reina Agatha: aprendí mi lección, por mis acciones pude perder a mi esposo...y quedarme sola, no quería eso y me puse a recordar los bellos momentos que pasaba en el campo cuando era joven.

 **Para Royal: otra vez te corrompiste por el poder? Eres una cosa seria XD**

Reina Royal: oh darling, morí arrepentida en mi otra vida ¿pero que te puedo decir? Para que tener amor y amistad, cuando puedes tener todo el poder del báculo y conquistar todo el mundo teniendo a todo poni arrodillado ante ti ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

 _:^ Esta loca, pero por eso me agrada._

 _Ahora pasemos a las preguntas de amino, oh...todas son para ti Odenia_.

 **Pregunta de: PavoDrey**

 **"Odenia, Por que tienes un ojito negro con la pupila amarilla .,.?"**

Karina: Magia...Magia Pokemon, digo ¡Negra!

 **Pregunta de: Gisss**

 **"Que harías si rapto a Klage? QwQ"**

-Miro a Karina que pasaba por una transformación- Oh shit...

Odenia: te encontraré, te noqueare para amarrarte a una silla, pondré a todos los que amas frente a ti y matare a cada uno de ellos de una manera dolorosa en la que tu puedas disfrutar el hermoso espectáculo de sangre, haré que uno de ellos te torture sin compasión y le cortaré la cabeza para que después caigas en un charco de sangre ahogandote en el, pero no creas que todo acaba ahí porque antes te sacaría y cortaría cada parte de tu cuerpo manteniéndote viva y aplastaría tu cuerpo con una roca varias veces hasta hacerte puré...-vuelve a la normalidad- jeje, por cierto te amo mucho Gisss -3- gracias por tu pregunta nun

O-O

Todos: O-O

Klage: nun ay, cuanto amor.

Ooookey :'v ya no podre dormir esta noche.

 **Preguntas de: Katherine Seyla**

 **¿Como surgió el amor entre Klage y tú? Hacen una pareja linda.**

Karina: muchas gracias, y bueno al principio no la amaba, solo la utilizaba.

Klage: ene?

Karina: ¡PERO! Ella me hizo ver el error que estaba cometiendo al solo preocuparme por mi y no por el resto, me di cuenta gracias a ella lo egoísta que era...no podía permitir que alguien la hiciera daño en la batalla, y fue que cuando era Odenia, en lo mas profundo de mi corazón me di cuenta que si la amaba.

Klage: eve uvu

 **¿Alguna vez has sentido remordimiento de herir o matar a alguien?**

Karina: obviamente si, pase de asesina inconsciente a princesa consciente, maté a ponis que...bueno si, entraban a cazar y matar a mis bestias pero...matar no era la solución.

 **Preguntas de: Mary-Chan**

 **¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener hijos entre Klage y tu? ¿O quereis adoptar un pequeño pony? C=**

Karina: a-ah...khe, digo, bueno somos HEMBRAS así que seria imposible que tuvieramos un hijo por medio de relaciones intimas. Sobre la adopción, tal vez pero todo a su tiempo.

 **La primera vez que viste a Klage... ¿Que reacción tuviste cuando viste su cola con una cabeza de conejo?**

Karina: hombre, vi muchas bestias en mi vida y creedme cuando digo que esa cola no me causo tanta impresión...Fluffly es una cosa adorable.

 **Pregunta de: Danika**

 **Me da curiosidad preguntarte. Que significa esa Cruz en tu oreja izquierda? Ya que hasta donde me he enterado, no existe Jesús ahí o si?**

Karina: oh mis aretes, bueno sobre la cruz...esta conformado por cuatro lugares...ya sabes, base menor y mayor, y dos lados principales...lo hice en representación de mis cuatro pecados: la ira, la avaricia, el orgullo y la lujuria.

 **Pregunta de: Rodolfo**

 **¿Que harías si tuvieras control total del mundo? No de un reino, si no del mundo entero. Además, ¿serías Rey o Reina? Porque si eres rey Klage sería Reina y viceversa (?)**

Karina: uh...la tentación...bueno, puedo tener el control del mundo con el báculo pero...no puedo utilizarlo para el mal. Aun no me caso con ella, aparte si lo hiciera aun con mi madre viva seriamos princesas, y al pasar al trono seriamos reinas.

* * *

 _Y esas fueron todas las preguntas uvu_

 _Muchas gracias a todos por las preguntas y ya saben, nos vemos en las siguientes con un capitulo extra._

 _¡BYE BYE!_


End file.
